Miyuki Hiu ou l'age d'or de la Marine
by choii-chan
Summary: De princesse blasée à Marine émérite il y a un monde ! Voici donc l'histoire de Miyuki Hiu , une femme déterminée à se faire une place dans le monde .Alors que l'essor de la piraterie commence à attirer l'attention et que la Marine se remplit d'incapables , la panique se propage .Encouragé par Miyuki , la force de la marine tend à s'affirmer pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ...
1. Un club caché sous Mariejoie

**Miyuki Hiu , l'autre vie .**

**Cette histoire se déroule 60 ans avant one piece , une lutte au travers des cieux . **

**PRÉFACE**

On ne sait jamais ce que l'on veut faire de sa vie . Mais on sait en revanche ce que les autres préconisent pour soi . Et c'était justement cela le plus exaspérant !

Voici l'histoire de Miyuki Hiu , une tenryubito qui rêvait d'une autre vie , bien différente de celle qu'elle avait à l'origine . Dans cette histoire , nous allons suivre l'existence de Miyuki Hiu ( nom prononcé par Reilegh dans le chap 59 de ma fanfiction One piece , une lutte au travers des cieux ) Pour information : ( enfin pour ceux qui ont commencés à lire ma fanfic one piece énoncé un peu avant ) Miyuki Hiu est la grand mère de Sa Choii , le personnage principal de mon autre fic . Bon ben ... Bonne lecture surtout ... A plus tard ...

**Chapitre 1 : Un club caché sous Mariejoie . **

Mariejoie était une immense citée tant imposante que gracieuse de par son architecture ouvragée et les arabesques du marbre sculpté . Elle était si belle qu'on la forgée dans l'immuable , tel l'Olympe où seuls les dieux et certains privilégiés avaient le droit d'entrer .C'était dans cette ville que vivaient en général tous les tenryubitos de la planète qui passaient leurs temps à se complaire dans le luxe et l'avidité dont ils avaient hérités de naissance . Tous passaient donc leurs temps à s'occuper bien au chaud dans leurs vastes demeures et sortaient le moins possible . Mais ce que ces adultes ignoraient c'est que cette attitude pour le moins pantouflarde servait à loisir les plans des jeunes , de ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas moisir au milieu de tels arriérés qui ne comprenaient pas leurs besoin évident de liberté . C'est ainsi donc que plusieurs fois par semaine , se réunissaient des jeunes de grandes familles dans des planques à l'écart de leur familles , à l'écart des politiques mondaines plus dévastatrice qu'il n' y parait au premier regard ...En effet , les commérages pouvaient ruiner entièrement la vie d'un ou d'une tenryubito auprès des autres et ça pour eux , c'était l'enfer ...

En sortant de la ville , on pouvait voir de nombreuses plateformes dont on pouvait voir de là , un vide à la fois étrange et absolu où certains jeunes tenryubitos allaient jusqu'à se pencher un peu pour pimenter leur quotidien si ennuyeux ... Ce jour là d'ailleurs , il y eut justement un tenryubito qui tenta l'expérience et qui failli tomber si l'on ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse ...Surprit au possible , celui ci se retourna vivement et vit une gracieuse jeune fille à la peau pale et aux yeux bleu foncés devant lui . Elle semblait énervée au possible et tapotait du pied . Surprit de plus belle par son comportement , le garçon demanda alors :

- Qu'avez vous ? Vous aurais je exaspérée ? Demanda t'il

Ne supportant plus le caractère et la stupidité du garçon devant lui , elle finit donc par exploser :

- Vous êtes complètement malade ! Vous avez failli vous tuer à l'instant ! s'écria t'elle outrée au possible

Un peu secoué , le jeune garçon tenta de répondre :

- Mais je ne comptais pas ...

- Peu importe ! Si vous êtes ici , c'est que vous avez été recommandé par l'un d'entre nous non ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant . C'est qu'il y avait deux jours à peine , juste après les cours que son percepteur lui avait dispensé , son ami , Appolo Rossini ( le grand père de Mercursio Rossini dans ma fic XD ) , lui avait un jour parlé d'un club privé où se réunissait les jeunes en quête d'inconnu et de sensations fortes . Si certains disaient qu'il s'agissait d'un club cool et branché , d'autres en racontait les pires horreurs ! Mais lui , il était curieux . Et il savait que si il ne se lançait pas , jamais il n'aurait d'autres chances que de rencontrer d'autres jeunes tenryubitos comme lui avant sa majorité . Car les jeunes ne pouvaient sortir et voir que les amis que leurs parents leur désignait et cela se faisait surtout entre familles déjà amies depuis de nombreuses années .

- Oui ... Fit il en regardant ses pieds , timide comme jamais .

-Bien ! Fit elle . Allons y alors ...

Et il la suivit au travers d'un dédales de petites ruelles sombres jusqu'à un escalier qui semblait descendre encore plus bas que ne l'était la ville même . Au bout d'un moment , elle s'arrêta devant une porte ouvragée sertie d'or et de pierreries plus éblouissante que jamais et frappa trois coups brefs à la porte . Une voix se fit alors entendre derrière et demanda :

- Le mot de passe ...

- Pirate . Fit elle froidement

- Vous pouvez entrer . Déclara la voix tout en ouvrant la porte .

Elle s'avança à grandes enjambées vers la pièce principale et attendit que l'autre le rattrape . Quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur , elle le laissa là et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des coussins en soie brodée qui étaient disposés en cercle dans la pièce . Elle le regarda et vit qu'il semblait vraiment stupide en triturant nerveusement ses mains alors qu'il était le centre d'attention d'une bonne dizaine de personne ... Soudain , alors que des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre , un bref claquement de main mit fin à ceux ci et la personne la plus éloignée du cercle se leva et s'avança jusqu'au garçon qui attendait , tétanisé par l'attente . Il fit alors :

- Sa Rakuto ... Jures tu de protéger à n'importe quel prix l'existence de ce club privé ? Jures tu par là même , de rester fidèle à ses membres et de ne pas chercher des embrouilles avec ceux ci ? Si tu acceptes , alors toi aussi tu pourras siéger avec nous . Quelle sera ta décision ?

Tous le regardait , attendant avec impatience sa réponse . Elle en revanche préférait éviter de trop faire confiance aux gens bizarres qui tentaient de se suicider pour un rien ...mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'y accorder plus d'attention car elle entendit :

- Dans ce cas , bienvenue dans le cercle insolite de Mariejoie , Sa Rakuto .Fit le chef du club . Je me nomme Sorento Shi et je suis le président du club . Ravi de t'avoir parmi nous , fit il en souriant .

Et tandis que tous les autres membres se présentaient tour à tour , Elle resta dans son coin à penser à une manière de s'échapper de la ville sans pour autant alerter la milice qui la ramènerait à ses parents ... Puis , elle trouva la solution ! Son sourire s'agrandit , non pas pour le nouveau , mais pour la découverte d'un plan génial . Le plan génial ! Mais elle du le garder précieusement dans un coin de sa tête en attendant l'occasion d'en éprouver une quelconque utilité ... C'est alors au moment où elle sortit de ses rêveries que le garçon qu'elle escorta jusqu'à la planque s'approcha et lui tendit la main :

- Sa Rakuto ... Merci de m'avoir amené jusque ici .

- Ce n'est rien . Répondit elle de manière brève en de mettre fin à la conversation .

- Euh... Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom ...

- Ah ... Je me nomme Miyuki , Miyuki Hiu . Enchanté .

Elle s'appelait Miyuki Hiu et cette histoire était son histoire . On disait également qu'un voyage commençait toujours d' un premier pas . Donc voici le premier : il était une fois l'histoire d'une fille qui rêvait de s'enfuir afin de mener une autre vie ...Réussira t'elle son exploit ou sera t'elle tout de même obligée de rester cloîtrée dans l'immense tour d'ivoire qu'était Mariejoie ?

**à suivre ... **


	2. Le plan de Miyuki

**Chapitre 2 : Le plan de Miyuki **

Elle se nommait donc Miyuki et appartenait au clan des Hiu . Miyuki faisait parti d'un club secret où les jeunes tenryubitos avait pour habitude de se réunir plusieurs fois par semaine dans le but de débattre , parler voir même extérioriser leur indignation au sujet du refus de leur rêves ou leurs espoirs par des parents incompréhensifs et surtout cupides à souhait . On pouvait donc dire de ces jeunes qu'ils formaient une sorte de cercle intellectuel secret , qui se moquaient éperdument des moeurs et des coutumes dépassés de leurs ailleuils . Cependant , ce jour là était spécial car le club fêtait l'entrée de l'héritier du puissant clan des Sa : Rakuto .

Après avoir salué tout le monde , il se tourna vers Miyuki et conversa avec elle au grand dam de celle ci qui n'appréciait pas trop parler avec des nouveaux venus . Elle ignorait un peu pourquoi , mais même si tous ses camarades rêvaient de liberté et d'absolu , cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être mal à l'aise et de se mettre à l'écart toute seule . Elle ,ce qu'elle voulait , ce n'était pas survivre dans un milieu aseptisé au milieu de jeunes rêvant de liberté , mais vivre à l'extérieur , voir des forêts autrement que des tableaux ou des livres d'images , elle voulait voir le monde et rencontrer des gens qui n'étaient ni des tenryubitos , ni des esclaves .

Puis elle sentit qu'on lui tapotait légèrement sur l'épaule . Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Midori qui était son amie de toujours à Mariejoie . Par contre , beaucoup se demandaient comment tout cela pouvait être possible ...Autant Miyuki aimait la solitude et le calme , autant Midori aimait faire la faire et s'exhiber dans les tenues les plus extravagantes ! Ces deux là n'avaient pratiquement rien en commun si ce n'est leurs rêves et la proximité de leurs demeures respectives ... En effet , les deux jeunes filles se connaissaient depuis au moins 4 ans depuis que leurs parents les ont toutes deux présenté et informé qu'à partir de cet instant elles seraient amies et confidentes . C'est donc ainsi qu'elles se sont retrouvées à passer leur temps ensemble et a tenter de se comprendre mutuellement , chose qui semblait être à l'évidence , très ardu .

Suite à ce tapotement , Miyuki se retourna tandis que Midori lui chuchota :

- Alors ? Tu crois que ton plan marchera ?

- Bien sûr . Lui répondit Miyuki . Mes parents sont stupides . Ils ne savent même pas distinguer un chien d'un autre . Je te parie qu'ils n'y verront que du feu !

- HIHIHI ! Tout cela m'a l'air bien excitant ! Quelle chance tu as d'avoir une cousine qui se trouve être ton sosie parfait . Mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas une tenryubito non ?

- En effet . Son père , mon oncle est à la fois tenryubito et marine , mais il a épousé une femme noble de South blue . La fille , ma cousine donc , une dénommée Shizuka a toujours rêvé d'être traitée comme une vrai princesse , elle acceptera sans hésiter ma proposition ...

-Et elle a le même âge que toi ? Surprenant ...

- Oui . J'ai eu l'idée quand je l'ai vue l'année dernière . Par contre , je pense que le plus dure sera de berner son père qui lui par contre, est très intelligent !

- Vraiment ? Et quel est son grade ? Demanda Midori les yeux brillants

- Il est contre-amiral et chef de la base de Falbaletti à South blue . Mais bon , après ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je voulais devenir une marine ...

Puis elle entendit avec surprise la sonnerie de son mini escargotphone qui retentit avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'elle décroche le mini combiné . Elle entendit la voix froide de son frère lui dire :

- Personnellement je me contrefiche de l'endroit dans lequel tu traînes mais t'as intérêt à rappliquer en vitesse car nos vieux affirment que l'oncle débarquera chez nous dans une heure !

- Hé ! Mais tu as vu la manière avec laquelle tu parles de nos parents ?

- Ce qu'ils ignorent ne leur font jamais de mal !Tu te magnes ?

C'était toujours comme cela avec son frère , Hisashi Hiu . Bien que doté d'une grande intelligence , il était malheureusement d'une grande impolitesse avec les gens qu'il considérait comme " négligeable" . Ainsi , Miyuki avait l'habitude de se faire traiter de tous les noms par son frère qui était malheureusement le prochain chef de clan de la famille pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il considérait celle ci comme une femme stupide et imbécile lui faisant constamment perdre son temps ...Mais aujourd'hui , elle était bien trop contente de l'arrivée de sa cousine Shizuka pour s'en formaliser .

- C'est bon ! J'arrive ! S'écria t'elle si fort que certaines personnes se retournèrent surprises .

Elle éteignit l'escargotphone , s'excusa rapidement et dit à son amie qu'elle devait absolument partir . Chose qu'elle fit sans hésiter . Elle remonta en trombe l'escalier avec des manières qui étaient à mille lieux de celle de la gentille petite tenryubito docile qu'elle était censée être et rentra chez elle par l'entrée des esclaves tout en évitant d'en croiser un seul . Après cela , elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son frère qui lui dit :

- T'as fait vite .

- La ferme . Lui répondit elle .

Il fronça les sourcils mais retrouva vite le sourire au bout de quelques secondes . Miyuki quant à elle se dit que le voir ainsi ne présageait rien de bon et comme pour démontrer ses pensées , il dit :

- Mais je te pardonne car je sais très bien qu'il est fort probable que l'on ne se revoit jamais .

- Et que veux tu dire par là ? Demanda suspicieusement Miyuki

- Me crois tu stupide au point de ne pas avoir remarqué que toi et Shizuka vous vous ressembliez comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Ou encore le fait qu'elle puisse lorgner nos meubles ou nos bijoux avec envie ? Je ne suis pas débile tout de même !Fit il amusé

Il avait tout comprit . Miyuki frissonna à cette idée décida d'éviter son regard amusé tout en lui demanda de la laisser seule pour qu'elle puisse se changer . Il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle et lui dit que de toute manière , ce ne serait pas lui qui cafterait aux vieux . Après ça , il referma la porte , la laissant ainsi seule pour profiter du peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour se donner une tenue décante ( c'est à dire se mettre des vêtement hors de prix sur le dos et enfiler le plus de bijoux possible )

30 minutes passèrent et un esclave informa les tenryubitos que les invités étaient arrivé . Miyuki en profita pour sourire de toutes ses dents , ravie que tout semble fonctionner comme elle l'avait prévue . Et alors que sa cousine Shizuka passait le pas de la porte en ne se doutant de rien , Miyuki se dit que cette fois ci , en s'armant de patience et de ruse , elle pourrait enfin voir Grand Line et le monde qui s'étendait à ses pieds ...

**à suivre ... **


	3. Le pacte

**Chapitre 3 : Le pacte **

Elle , Shizuka Hui , celle qui tenait entre ses mains le destin de Miyuki était là , à l'entrée et ne se doutait de rien . Elle semblait attendre sagement aux côtés de son père , un haut gradé de la marine se nommant Fugo Hiu . Miyuki la regardait en compagnie de son frère du haut de l'escalier avant que celui ci ne dise :

- Méfies toi , tu n'auras qu'une seule et unique chance de la convaincre ... Taches de ne pas te louper .. Petite soeur ... Fit il légèrement moqueur

- La ferme ou je dis aux parents tout ce que tu as manigancé dans leurs dos . Menaça Miyuki à voix basse

Hisashi ria doucement et partit vers l'escalier de marbre menant à l'entrée où les invités attendaient . Cependant , au milieu de celui ci , il se retourna vers Miyuki il lui adressa , moqueur :

-Pour cela , il faudrait déjà que ceux ci soient capables d'imagination ... J'en doute ...

Il se détourna d'elle et descendit l'escalier en adoptant une allure et un visage heureux de fêter pareille retrouvailles avec son oncle et sa cousine . Hors , bien sûr , tout cela n'était qu'hypocrisie ... Miyuki soupira un bon coup et alla à l'encontre des arrivants avec un sourire éclatant de fille de noble famille car ici à Mariejoie , il était impensable de se comporter de manière inappropriée ou de dire franchement ce que l'on pense aux autres si ce n'est de manière détournée . C'est justement toute cette hypocrisie et cette malhonnêteté qui donnait envie à Miyuki de s'enfuir et d'aller vivre une autre vie ailleurs . Elle se retrouva alors devant sa cousine , Shizuka . La ressemblance entre elle et sa cousine était ahurissante . On aurait dit deux jumelles . Plus elle la regarda de plus près tandis que son grand frère échangeait des banalités polies et ennuyantes au possible avec leur oncle . Son regard était calme et mesuré , sa posture était gracieuse , mais stricte car elle était une fille de militaire et ses vêtements l'étaient tout autant . Mais Miyuki comprit grâce aux quelques touches légères et quasi imperceptible de maquillage et ainsi avec le ruban en dentelle qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux , qu'elle aimait se sentir tout de même belle et attirante aux yeux des autres . Miyuki souria un peu plus à la découverte de cela et commença à discuter de manière polie et convenable avec cette fille qu'elle ne voyait peut être qu'une fois par an .

- Avez vous fait bon voyage jusqu'à Mariejoie ?

- Oh , mais certainement . Celui ci m'a comblé de ravissements . Répondit Shizuka en souriant doucement

- J'en suis fort aise . Lui répondit Miyuki sous un masque parfait d'hypocrisie alors qu'elle en avait franchement rien à faire de savoir si elle avait ou non passé un bon voyage ...

Puis ce fut rapidement l'heure de déjeuner et l'on vit arriver à table les maîtres de maison , Akiyuki Hiu et sa femme Olgara , ils étaient les parents de Hisashi et Miyuki , tous deux tenryubito . Miyuki vit son père étreindre son oncle qu'il n'avait revu depuis l'an dernier alors que sa mère restait légèrement en retrait . Miyuki savait bien que la grande tenryubito Olgara Hiu n'était pas du genre à converser avec n'importe qui . Surtout avec un tenryubito ayant quitté Mariejoie pour ce qu'elle considérait être des broutilles . Et elle voyait de se fait d'un très mauvais oeil la "mixité " entre tenryubito et ce qu'elle appelle la vermine . Cependant , quoi qu'elle puisse en dire , même à demi tenryubito , Shizuka Hiu faisait néanmoins partie de la famille Hiu et avait de ce fait été considérée tenryubito dès sa naissance . Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer , tout savaient que l'on acceptait juste quelques enfants mêlés par famille uniquement afin d'éviter les consanguinités entre tenryubito ...

Finalement , tout le repas se poursuivit en discussions inutiles menées par des personnes ne faisait que s'échanger des amabilité tout droit sorti d'un livre de bonne manière ... Navrant . Plus Miyuki assistait à cet échange et plus elle éprouvait le souhait profond et inaltérable de sortir de cette pièce en courant et en hurlant telle une possédée . Et cela se voyait sur son visage à la peau de porcelaine où ses sourcils avaient tendance à se froncer un peu plus à chaque instants ... Voyant cela , Olgara Hiu brisa la conversation et fit d'une voix douce :

- Peut être que ces deux charmantes demoiselles pourraient passer leur soirée dans le boudoir des appartements de Miyuki ? Qui sait , peut être raffirmaient elles leurs liens familiaux de cette manière ?

Miyuki sortit alors de table avec sa cousine Shizuka qui fit un signe d'au-revoir poli avant de suivre Miyuki jusqu'à ses appartements ... Arrivés ainsi devant la porte , elles la franchir et s'en suivit alors une charmante conversation aussi banale et inintéressante que la précédente . N'en pouvant plus , Miyuki dit alors :

- Arrêtons ce jeu . Nous savons bien qu'il ne s'agit là que d'un échange de paroles aussi bien inintéressantes que vide de sens . Parlons franchement .

Un fin et gracieux éclat de rire parvint alors aux oreilles de Miyuki qui était persuadée qu'elle aussi jouait la comédie devant son propre père et le reste de la famille . Chose qui se confirma bien assez tôt quand elle vit l'ange se transformer en véritable démon . Elle changea subitement et ses yeux affichèrent une telle froideur que Miyuki en fut prise d'effroi . L'intonalité même de sa voix changea brusquement et Shizuka se pencha en arrière afin de faire comme si elle regardait Miyuki de haut avant de dire :

- Oui , et alors ? Tu comptes faire quoi , me dénoncer ? Détruire ma vie ? Je m'en contrefous ! fit elle alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs . Tu veux que je te dises ? Je te hais et ce , du plus profond de mon âme t'entends ? Nous sommes de véritables sosies et toi , tu as droit à tout : prestige , richesse , confort ... Et moi ? C'est simple . A rien ! Rien , tu m'entends ? :!

- Donc , tu caches vraiment très bien ton jeu ... Lui répondit Miyuki

- Bien sûr ! Imbécile ! Crois tu sérieusement que mon père laisserait passer mes écarts de conduite ? Déjà que mon vieux souhaiterait que j'intègre la marine ...

-Dans ce cas , ma proposition risquerait de t'intéresser .

Shizuka cessa tout d'un coup son comportement indigne et regarda cette fois ci Miyuki d'un air intéressée :

- Une proposition ? Laquelle ? Qu'as tu a me proposer qui puisse m'intéresser ?

- Nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau . Et si j'ai bien compris , toi , tu souhaites vivre comme une princesse dans le luxe et l'opulence . Mais moi , vois tu , je me contrefous de tout ça .

Puis elle se leva , alla chercher ses bijoux en or massif et serti de diamants , de rubis , de perles et autres merveilles et les posa négligemment contre la table du boudoir sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de Shizuka qui semblait se demanda ce qu'il semblait passer par la tête de sa cousine .

- Tout ça sera à toi si tu acceptes ma proposition .

- Et quelle est t'elle ? Demanda Shizuka , les yeux remplis d'avidité

- Tu prends ma place , je prends la tienne . A partir d'aujourd'hui , tu te nommeras Miyuki Hiu et moi je me nommerais Shizuka Hiu . Déclara alors Miyuki , sûre d'elle .

- Tu es folle ... Cela ne marchera jamais !

- Oh que si ... Il te suffira de jouer la comédie et personne ne se rendra compte de rien . Cependant il te faudra des alliers et je suis certaine que mon frère et ma meilleure amie t'aideront . Ils t'apprendront tout ce que tu dois savoir et faire afin de ne pas te faire prendre . Mais ne t'en fais pas . De toute manière , mes parents ne sont pas des lumières et puis ... Ce ne sont que des imbéciles tout juste bon à glander comme des porcs !

Shizuka souria . Décidément , cette Miyuki Hiu était vraiment un cas . Elle avait rarement vu chez une femme un tel caractère . Elle a l'impression de se avoir en elle ... Oui , cela pourrait marcher . C'était même plus que probable ... C'est donc sans la moindre trace d'hésitation que Shizuka fit alors :

- Ok , j'accepte . A moi le luxe et les diamants et à toi la vie dure et fastidieuse ! HAHAHA .

Puis , quand elle vit le regard sérieux de Miyuki , elle s'arrêta subitement de rire . Et demanda :

- Pourquoi veux tu à ce point partir de Mariejoie ? Tu as tout ici . Que cherches tu de plus ?

Miyuki haussa les épaules et répondit :

- C'est justement ça que je souhaite découvrir .

- Je vois . Répondit Shizuka . Je suppose que chaqu'un a des rêves qu'il se doit de réaliser ...

Miyuki hocha froidement de la tête et elle commencèrent ensuite à se changer et à revêtir la tenue de l'autre sans le moindre bruit . Miyuki se regarda dans le miroir et cru voir le reflet de Shizuka et Shizuka réagit de même . Après cela , toutes deux firent un pacte : celui de ne jamais révéler la vérité à qui que se soit jusqu'à la mort . A partir de maintenant , Miyuki perdait son frère , sa place dans le clan des Hiu , ses parents , tout ce qu'elle avait connu . Mais peu importait pour elle . Il était 14 heures de l'après midi et elle savait que quand son oncle aurait fini de discuter avec ses anciens parents , tous deux partiraient et ne reviendraient certainement plus . Ce jour là , elle avait 13 ans et l'avenir semblait lui tendre les bras comme les rayons du soleil tendait à l'illuminer elle , parmi toutes les personnes présentes dans la demeure en ce dernier jour de printemps .Voici comment débute la nouvelle vie de Miyuki Hiu à l'extérieur de Mariejoie ...

**à suivre ... **


	4. Le Départ

**Chapitre 4:Le départ **

Le soleil commençait lentement à décliner sur les hauteurs de Mariejoie ... Tandis que Miyuki regardait de la rue le coucher de l'astre du jour symbolisant son départ de la citée des tenryubitos . A côté d'elle , se tenait Midori qui semblait appréhender le cruel instant de son départ . Elle se retourna vers son ami en affichant une mine triste et fit alors :

- Tu sais qu'il est possible que l'on ne se revoit jamais ?

Miyuki se retourna à son tour vers Midori et vu qu'elle était au bord des larmes . Elle lui répondit alors doucement :

- C'est même fort probable ... Mais je ne souhaite pas y penser ... Il sera toujours temps de regretter après ...

Midori retrouva alors toute contenance et s'agrippa à son amie de manière suppliante :

- Jure le moi ... Jures moi que tu ne m'oubliera pas et je te promets que je ferais en sorte que cette fille qui a pris ta place ne te fasse pas défaut ... Alors ...

- Je te le jure . Fit elle en ignorant cependant si elle serait capable de tenir parole tout en étant si loin de Mariejoie ...

Et alors Miyuki vu son amie sortir de sa poche un miroir assez curieux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant . Comme pour répondre à son interrogation muette , Midori lui dit alors :

- Ce n'est pas un miroir ordinaire . Sa surface réfléchissante est faite en cristal éternel de la plus haute montagne du monde . Moi aussi je possède un miroir semblable . Mais je ne l'ai pas encore utilisé . Il faut imprégner les deux miroirs de l'ADN de leurs propriétaires pour qu'ils soient connectés en permanence . Comme cela nous pourrons quand même discuter malgré la distance .

Miyuki acquiesça silencieusement et mordit le bout de son pouce de manière à ce qu'il soit légèrement ensanglanté et le posa à deux reprise sur les miroirs . Midori en fit alors de même et une fois l'opération terminée , elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie et lui dit alors :

- Tu vas me manquer ! J'espère que tu trouveras dans le monde ce que tu sembles tant rechercher !

- Je l'espère en tout cas .

Elle se détourna de Midori et de la rue déserte pour retourner dans sa maison ou du moins son ancienne maison . Elle devait se montrer prudente désormais . Il ne fallait pas que son oncle découvre le pot aux roses . Elle devrait répondre au nom de Shizuka Hiu quoi qu'il pouvait lui en couter ! Elle franchit alors la porte d'entrée et tomba alors sur son oncle qui apparemment la cherchait pour dire au revoir au reste de la famille . Elle le suivit alors sans faire le moindre commentaire et adopta le comportement d'une jeune fille douce et réservée qu'adoptait Shizuka quand elle est venue dans le domaine quelques heures plus tôt . Elle arriva donc dans le grand salon et vit du coin de l'œil son grand frère qui avait un regard assez malicieux , preuve qu'il devait surement être au courant de l'échange . Quand à Shizuka , elle vit qu'elle arrivait parfaitement à la remplacer et qu'il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter . Après quelques échanges de convenances , son oncle lui fit signe de sortir et elle obéit sans poser de questions .

Ils descendirent en silence les rues de Mariejoie en ignorant les esclaves et autres serviteurs qui se hâtaient de rentrer chez leurs maîtres . Miyuki regarda son oncle qui marchait devant elle et se mit à imaginer sa carrière de marine ou bien ce qui l'a décidé de suivre cette voie . Après tout , il était lui aussi un habitant de Mariejoie , un tenryubito . Ce pourrait il qu'il soit parti de la citée céleste pour les mêmes raisons qui ont fait que Miyuki le fasse ce jour là en l'année 1463 de l'ère du gouvernement mondial ? Mais peu importait à ce moment . Miyuki voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Shizuka et son père . La preuve : pourquoi marchait il seul devant ? Et puis ils n'avaient échangés que peu de mots tous les deux ... A bien y réfléchir , il serait peut être assez difficile pour Miyuki de prendre comme cela la place de sa cousine dont elle ignorait jusqu'à la vie qu'elle menait ... Après tout , sa vie à Mariejoie était plutôt facile à imaginer : vide . Désespérément vide . Le néant . En tout cas elle se promit d'en découvrir davantage une fois sortie de Mariejoie .

Tous deux se trouvaient désormais au poste frontière après une bonne marche de vingts minutes dans la ville . Poste frontière qu'ils passèrent sans le moindre souci. Derrière ce poste se trouvait un imposant escalier d'au moins cinq cents marches descendant jusqu'à un immense port qui faisait face à Grand Line , la route de tous les périls ... Jamais Miyuki n'était allée aussi loin en dehors de la ville . Pour elle , ce poste frontière était la limite de ce qu'elle connaissait du monde . La fin de son monde . Après la descente de ces escaliers qui la mènerait vers le monde de la mer , le monde de grand line , elle se disait qu'il était fort probable qu'elle ne serait plus la même . Un changement irréversible qui briserait à jamais son monde et ses idéaux . Avide de rêves et de liberté , souhaitant à tout prix sortir du cadre que l'on avait choisi pour elle , elle avait décidé de rejoindre le cercle secret des insolites . Mais à présent , elle se rendait compte que ce qu'elle était en train faire , c'est à dire , quitter Mariejoie pour l'inconnu , aucun de ses camarades du club ou même sa meilleure amie Midori ne l'avait fait . Qu'allait elle découvrir dans ce monde du dessous ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de se le demander mentalement . Elle avait treize ans . Elle allait commencer à vivre une aventure qu'elle espérait extraordinaire . Unique . Fantastique .

Si seulement elle savait ce qui l'attendait ... Peut être aurait elle renoncer à ce gout du risque et de l'aventure qui sait ? Peut être se serait elle contentée d'être une simple tenryubito ? Car plus loin , alors que son oncle marchait droit devant lui en dehors de la portée d'écoute de Miyuki , il sortit son escargotphone et fit :

- Bonsoir , j'aimerais parler au directeur d'Impel Down ...

Parfois , le destin pouvait se montrer bien impitoyable ou tout du moins ... Bien capricieux ...

**à suivre ...**


	5. Du paradis à l'enfer

**Chapitre 5 : Du paradis à l'enfer**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quittés Mariejoie . Miyuki vit pour la première fois un navire de la marine et vit qu'il était vraiment impressionnant . De plus , elle se rendit compte que le poste de contre-amiral n'était pas rien finalement ... Elle qui croyait que seuls les vice amiraux et les amiraux avaient une sorte de prestance dans la marine . Enfin , quoi qu'il en soit , elle vit que son oncle était vraiment respecté par ses hommes qui étaient tous à l'écoute de n'importe lequel de ses ordres ... Enfin , c'était la marine quoi ... Mais elle ignorait tout du monde extérieur et ne pouvait se permettre de poser la moindre question à qui que ce soit car si on la trouvait suspecte , il serait fort probable qu'on la renvoie de ce pas à Mariejoie et tout serait perdu ... Elle ne voulait que tous ses efforts soient réduits à néant par une phrase ou une question mal placée . Maintenant , elle était Shizuka Hiu et elle devait jouer son rôle . Ou moins , allait essayer ... Après son arrivée sur le navire , son oncle l'envoya dans sa cabine et Miyuki vit qu'elle ne faisait même pas la taille de la salle de bains qu'elle avait à sa demeure à Mariejoie ... Mais ce n'était qu'un simple constat qui n'avait guère d'importance de toute façon ... Dans cette chambre , il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour passer le temps : sur la table basse , il y avait de nombreux journaux et magazines , de mode et de people surtout ce qui permit à Miyuki de comprendre un peu les goûts de Shizuka à sa manière ... Cependant , il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait un assez mauvais caractère ... et une détermination assez inébranlable . Ensuite , après voir longuement feuilleté les divers journaux , elle s'attaqua à la bibliothèque et vit qu'elle avait en sa possession de très nombreux livres très intéressants mais que certains étaient vraiment très abimés . Miyuki en déduisit alors vite que seuls les livres cornés et déchirés étaient ceux que Shizuka lisait et entreprit alors de voir de quoi ils parlaient . Cependant , elle fut une fois de plus , incroyablement déçue car tous ces livres n'avaient qu'une seule et unique chose en commun : l'histoire improbable d'une fille banale et quelconque qui réussit par on ne sait quel prodige à devenir princesse ... Miyuki trouvait cela très décevant car elle s'attendait vraiment à trouver ce genre de chose dans sa cabine ... Elle vit aussi nombre de parfums , de colliers bon marchés , de vêtements à la mode ... Rien qui ne sortait du personnage ... Tout semblait bien trop facile pour elle . Mais son instinct lui souffla cependant de faire attention et de prendre garde ... Car il ne fallait pas oublier que la Shizuka avec laquelle elle avait conversé des jours auparavant était loin d'être une idiote ... Elle cachait même très bien son jeu . Mais Miyuki ne pouvait en aucun cas découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire ni le véritable caractère de Shizuka car elle n'avait que trop peu d'éléments à analyser dans cette chambre . Elle dut donc abandonner au bout de quelques heures de réflexions intensives sur le sujet et finit par lire durant le reste du trajet ...

Trois jours passèrent et le bateau fut prit de secousses pour la seconde fois en quelques heures à peine . Miyuki ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait . Elle décida donc de sortir de sa cabine et de monter les escalier afin d'arriver essoufflée vers le pont où était regroupés une vingtaine de marines qui effectuaient leurs taches quotidiennes . Cependant , au milieu d'eux , elle vit un petit groupe de Marines regroupés autour de son oncle qui tenait un escargotphone entre ses mains ... mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'y accorder une quelconque importante car elle fut immédiatement interpellée par un marine qui lui conseilla de rentrer dans sa cabine mais c'est à cet instant précis que le ciel se mit à trembler sous les yeux horrifiés de Miyuki qui eut sur le coup , un très mauvais pressentiment ... Le ciel s'ouvrit en deux comme ci elle était une porte vers un autre monde ... Et c'était d'ailleurs justement le cas : derrière la porte géante , se trouvait une sorte d'île ou de citadelle en pierre qui s'enfonçait dans la mer . Cette citadelle était entourée de plus de bateaux qu'elle n'en aurait pu voir dans sa vie entière et la sensation qui s'échappait de ce lieu était tout sauf joyeuse . Terreur et désolation semblait au rendez vous dans cet endroit qui n'inspirait alors à Miyuki que la crainte et la méfiance . Elle espéra alors que son oncle ne resterait pas trop longtemps sur cette île car elle en avait déjà horreur . Cependant , alors que le vaisseau s'approcha de l'entrée principale , elle eut comme la désagréable impression d'être cernée de toute part ... Elle croisa alors le regard dur et froid de son oncle qui était alors sans équivoque : "descends" voilà ce qu'il semblait dire ... Miyuki obéit sans discuter et suivit son oncle jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment qui semblait prendre toute l'île . La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un gigantesque crissement et il en sortit une femme à l'air revêche et pas commode pour un sou . Elle portait une sorte d'uniforme strict et avait une posture assez raidie qui lui donnait un air encore plus froid qu'il ne devait l'être . L'oncle s'arrêta à trois pas de Miyuki et lui dit :

- Désolé Shizuka , j'aurais préféré que cela ne se passe pas ainsi mais tu ne m'a pas donné le choix ... Il faut que tu sois éduquée avec fermeté pour que tu ne retentes jamais ce que tu as osé faire il y a quelques mois ... Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ta majorité et nous verrons bien si cet endroit aura eu raison de ta manière atroce de te comporter ... Au revoir .

Miyuki regarda sans comprendre son oncle déposer ses affaires à ses pieds et repartir vers ses hommes et son vaisseau sans se retourner . Elle ne comprenait pas . Il allait la laisser ici pendant près de cinq ans ? Elle ne savait même pas où elle était . Et en plus cette femme ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance ... Puis soudain elle comprit : il ne s'adressait pas à elle , mais à Shizuka . Il la prenait vraiment pour Shizuka . Il était vrai qu'elle avait presque tout fait pour ... Mais quand même ! Alors elle se posa cette question : qu'avait donc fait Shizuka pour se retrouver sur une île vraiment pas nette et aux bons soins d'une vieille mégère ?Mais la vieille ne lui laissa pas même le temps de réfléchir et l'attira sans ménagement à l'intérieur . Cependant , ce que Miyuki vit la prit d'effroi : des hommes . De nombreux hommes ou femmes étaient attachés et couverts de bleus partout sur leurs corps ... Des hurlements se faisaient entendre ... Des coup de fouets , le coups , et des lamentations se faisaient entendre de partout ... Ce n'était pas un endroit destiné aux enfants ... Et surtout pas aux enfants de tenryubitos ... Mais personne ne savait qu'elle était une tenryubito ... Et tout d'un coup , elle regretta d'être sortie de Mariejoie pour avoir eu la naïveté de vouloir sortir et vivre une fantastique aventure ... C'est alors dans un murmure à peine audible que Miyuki se mit à demander :

- Où ...Où sommes nous au juste ?

La vieille partit dans un rire démoniaque tout droit sortit de l'enfer . Miyuki en eu le souffle coupé et des sueurs froides . La vieille lui répondit alors méchamment :

- Tu te moques de moi ma ptite hein ? Cet endroit est le lieu le plus dangereux au monde : Impel Down . Et c'est là que tu vas passer tes cinq prochaines années !

Désespérée au possible , et au bord des larmes , Miyuki se retrouva malgré elle aux portes de l'enfer sans aucun espoir de retour ...

**à suivre ...**


	6. La voisine des trois semaines

**Chapitre 6 : La voisine des trois semaines**

Un mois avait passé depuis son arrivée à Impel Down . Et elle eut vite fait de s'adapter . A son arrivée , la vieille qui se présenta comme étant une instructrice de la marine répondant au nom de Retta fit un brin de visite à Miyuki en lui expliquant par exemple son rôle dans la prison . En d'autre terme , comme elle n'était qu'une sans grade incompétente , on ne lui donnait que des taches ménagères comme par exemple laver le vomi que les prisonniers pouvait produire quand on les tapait trop fort à l'estomac . On lui faisait également laver le sol dont les pierres , gorgées de sang lui donnait à elle aussi , envie de gerber . C'était là ses seules et uniques taches dans la prison . Le reste du temps , elle le passait en cours . Et oui , elle avait été envoyée dans la pension militaire attenante à Impel down à la place de Shizuka , sa cousine . Et à son arrivée , pour la présenter au reste de la classe , l'instructrice n'a trouvé de mieux que de dire à voix haute tous les méfaits qu'était sensée avoir commise pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cette classe . Elle-même , quand elle en entendit la longueur , elle devint blême et sa peau prit alors une teinte maladive alors que tous les autres membres du groupe la regardait sans pour autant être surpris . D'ailleurs les autres enfants de son âge la voyait comme une fille plutôt banale et trouvait que ces crimes commis étaient sans le moindre intérêt … Une fille du groupe lui avait un jour dit :

Oui , et alors ? T'as tabassé à mort un type dans une ruelle et t'étais à la tête d'un réseau de racailles des rues et ensuite ? C'est rien comparé à ce que d'autres ont fait ici . Certains d'entre nous ont saigné des types sans aucune raison valable si ce n'est que leurs têtes ne leur revenait pas ….Et tu veux savoir pourquoi on tente de les recycler ici ? C'est simple . C'est parce que ces types sont les rejetons de grosses pointures de la marine … Si ce n'était pas le cas , eux aussi seraient à Impel Down , certes …Mais du côté des prisonniers .

Depuis cette déclaration , Miyuki s'était isolée d'elle-même car elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ce genre de personne . Elle s'asseyait à l'écart , mangeait à l'écart , et faisait seule le ménage . Mais il y avait cependant un moment où elle du bel et bien se retrouver avec l'un d'eux : elle partageait sa chambre avec une fille . Cependant , elle ne la vit pas durant près de trois semaines et tout d'un coup , elle la vit rentrer dans la chambre pleine de bleus sur tout son corps et faire comme si elle n'existait pas . Puis , elle redisparut le lendemain sans laisser de trace . La rumeur disait qu'elle passait ses jours à rechercher son grand père qui croupissait à Impel Down depuis près de sept ans . Et elle revenait en cours de chaque excursion percluse de bleus et d'égratignures en tout genre … Les autres , ceux qui essayaient de se tenir à carreaux ignoraient la cause de telles blessures sur la peau de la fille . Mais eux , ceux au fond de la classe : les éléments les plus dangereux du lot savaient ce qui causait tout cela . Et c'était tout simplement les gardiens ou les monstres gardant chaque niveaux . Plus on descendait , plus il était difficile de survivre . Mais la fille elle , était à la recherche de son grand père depuis sa venue en ces lieux infernaux … Et tout le monde se demandait bien jusqu'où elle avait bien pu descendre …

Les mois passèrent . Et la vie dans la prison était tout sauf joyeuse . Cours , taches ménagères , cours , taches ménagères … Tout cela se faisait dans une extrême difficulté : dès son arrivée , on avait remis à Miyuki des poids aux chevilles et aux poignets en lui interdisant de les retirer sauf pour se laver et dormir . Mais une chose était certaine : elle ignorait absolument le poids de ces objets qui dans les premiers jours , l'épuisait et la ralentissait en même temps , faisant passer pour une vraie retardataire auprès des autres élèves … Et il n'y avait pas uniquement ces poids qui pesaient lourd : chaque crayon , chaque livre , chaque seau , chaque balais … Chaque objet de la prison pesait tellement lourd que Miyuki n'arrivait pas en soulever ne serait ce qu'un seul . L'unique exception était le stylo que Miyuki était obligée de soulever afin de suivre convenablement les cours … Et bien entendu , après quelques mois , elle réussissait de mieux en mieux à accomplir son travail et à suivre en cours . Un jour , son voisin de table , à qui elle adressait rarement la parole , lui a dit qu'un stylo pesait dans les trois kilo et que chaque cahier ou livre , en faisait cinq . Le sac qu'ils avaient à porter chaque jour faisait quant à lui huit kilo et Miyuki imaginait sans peine combien elle était réduite à porter chaque jour … Elle comprenait sans peine pourquoi Shizuka semblait tellement heureuse de refiler sa place à quelqu'un d'autre … Cet endroit était vraiment proche de l'enfer …

Nous arrivions en milieu d'année et ma camarade de chambre fantôme réapparaissait toujours toutes les trois semaines . Et comme cette situation commençait à devenir lassante pour Miyuki , elle se décida à rompre tout cela . La semaine qui vint après fut celle où elle retourna dans la chambre . Et ce jour là , elle l'attendait de pied ferme afin d'avoir de plus amples explications . Les heures passèrent et elle ne revenait toujours pas ... Miyuki doutait qu'il lui était forcément arrivé quelque chose ... Elle sortie en trombe de la chambre et tomba nez à nez avec l'un des élèves les plus dangereux de la classe : Raemon Kaien . Certains affirmaient qu'il avait tué à West blue près d'une dizaine de personnes . Mais personne ne pouvait affirmer s'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague ou s'il s'agissait d'une vérité irréfutable ... Quoi qu'il soit , il semblait lui aussi être à la recherche de la voisine de chambre de Miyuki . Il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

- Est ce que tu as vu Tsuru ?

Devant la non réaction de Miyuki , et crut bon de préciser :

- Ta camarade de chambre ... Hiruna Tsuru . Une fille aux longs cheveux noirs corbeau et aux prunelles pale ... Elle n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui ... C'est très inquiétant ...

- Elle ne vient jamais en cours de toute manière ... Crut bon de répondre Miyuki .

- Tu te nommes Shizuka non ? Cela fait , il me semble , près de six mois et une semaine que tu te trouves ici et tu sais bien que ta voisine de chambre réapparait sans fautes toute les trois semaines pour aller en cours ...

- Oui , et je sais aussi que toute les trois semaines , il y a des contrôles de connaissance et qu'elle obtient par on ne sait quel prodige , de très bons résultats ...

- En effet . Je suppose que tu connais cette rumeur selon laquelle elle serait à la recherche de son grandpère qui est enfermé à Impel depuis près de sept ans ... C'est vrai . Il apparait dans les listes des détenus mais Tsuru ignore à quel niveau il se situe ... Il faut absolument la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse une mauvaise rencontre ! On ne sait jamais ...

Et c'est ainsi que Miyuki se retrouva embarqué par Kaien à la poursuite de sa camarade de chambre dont elle venait tout juste de découvrir le nom : Tsuru . Il ne restait plus qu'a espérer qu'il ne était rien arrivé de grave mais comment diable Miyuki serait elle en mesure de l'aider alors qu'elle n'a jamais reçue de formation au combat ? Et la prison semblait tellement grande ...

Mais cela ne sembla pas décourager Kaien qui poussa Miyuki vers le premier palier : l'enfer pourpre . Peut être la trouverait elle à l'intérieur qui sait ?

**à suivre ...**


	7. Un enfer de toute beauté

**Chapitre 7 : Un enfer de toute beauté**

Miyuki se faisait traîner par Kaien dans l'escalier qui permettait d'aller jusqu'au fin fond d'Impel Down . Pendant la course , elle demanda à Kaien :

- Mais , est il normal de pouvoir descendre comme ça jusqu'en bas ? Et puis on ne sait pas jusqu'où elle aurait pu aller ...

- Écoutes ... Tu vois nos uniformes ?

Comment ne pas les reconnaître ? Ceux ci étaient en tout point similaire à ceux que portait les gardes de tous les niveaux ... C'était grâce à ces uniformes que l'on avait le droit de vaquer à n'importe quel endroit de la prison ... C'était aussi la seule chose qui empêchait les gardes et les animaux sanguinaires de ne pas les dévorer ou de les intercepter . Miyuki acquiesça alors . Kaien continua alors son explication :

- Logiquement , plus on est fort , plus on peut aller loin dans la prison ... C'est pour cette raison que Tsuru sèche les cours . Elle s'entraîne très dur afin de retrouver l'endroit où l'on a enfermé son grand père ...

-Mais les professeurs ? Pourquoi la laisse t'il faire ? Nous sommes bien dans une classe non et notre rôle est bien de suivre des cours ? Fit Miyuki .

Quand il entendit cela , Kaien s'arrêta alors de courir et partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui vexa Miyuki .

- Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui te fait autant rire ?!

- J'y crois pas . Fit Kaien . Oh ... Quelle brave petite ... Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué le fait que les cours dispensés par les profs n'était qu'un flot d'idiotie ? Ces gens que tu prends pour des profs n'en sont pas !

- Mais pourquoi ? Ne sommes nous pas des élèves ? Demanda Miyuki qui n' y comprenait rien

- Nous ne sommes pas des élèves . Nous sommes des apprentis gardiens d'Impel Down et les soit disant cours dispensés par des pseudos profs ne sont que des options permettant de garder les racailles dans notre genre à l'œil ...

- Mais alors ... Que font tous ceux qui ne vont pas en cours ?

- Ils s'entraînent afin de devenir plus fort dans le but de devenir gradé dans la prison ou afin de pouvoir passer marine . Dans tous les cas , il faut au moins qu'il y ait trente élèves chaque jours dans la classe pour que les profs soient contents ... C'est pour cela que tous les sécheurs se mettent d'accord afin de savoir qui va en cours et qui n'y va pas tel jour ... On établit un planning à l'avance .

- C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais me lier d'amitié avec personne et que chaque jours , à part un ou deux élèves , tout le monde semblait changer ... Et donc si je comprends bien ... C'est parce que tous se mettent d'accord pour ... Vous êtes vraiment des cas ! s'écria t'elle .

- Et si tu veux ne serait ce qu'un peu de liberté , tu devrais faire pareil ... Crois moi ... Ils ne t'apprendront rien en cours de toute manière ... Lui avoua Kaien en un fin sourire .

Et alors qu'ils continuaient à descendre les marches menant au premier niveau en courant , ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte qui indiquait en lettres pourpre : l'enfer écarlate . Quand Miyuki vit pour la première fois ce niveau , elle en fit saisie d'éblouissements . Les arbres étaient d'un splendide rouge rubis et le sol l'était également . Il était constitué d'une sorte de poudre rouge et brillante qui étincelait de milles feux aux yeux de Miyuki . Jamais elle n'avait vu de paysages aussi beau ... Cependant , le cri des prisonniers la fit vite changer d'avis et elle sentit également une légère odeur de ferraille rouillée qui saturait l'air du premier niveau . Kaien remarqua l'état dans lequel se trouvait Miyuki et lui dit alors moqueur :

- Du sang . Ton splendide royaume de germes et pierres précieuses vint de se transformer en enfer sanglant ...

Il reprit alors un air sérieux et fit alors :

- Chaque branche d'arbre , chaque brindille est susceptible de t'empaler vivant si tu ne fais pas suffisamment attention ...

Miyuki hocha rapidement la tête et regarda alors d'un air grave les alentours ... Il ne fallait vraiment pas se fier aux apparences ... C'est exactement comme cette classe de trente élèves ... Elle croyait que tous étaient présents mais si ça se trouve , peut être qu'elle en croiserait certains durant leur recherche afin de retrouver Tsuru ... Mais ces souhaits arrivèrent plus vite qu'elle n'y cru possible car Kaien lui fit rapidement un signe vers un immense champignon vermeille tenté de sang . Ils se rapprochèrent alors et virent que l'incroyable champignon était en réalité une sorte d'œuvre d'art géante construite par une sorte e dégénérée qui devait être insensible à la souffrance d'autrui . Du moins , c'est ce que pensait Miyuki a son propos avant de voir le créateur de la chose ... Soudain , ils entendirent une sorte de bruit de cisaille et le virent : Lui aussi portait l'uniforme des gardiens à part que le sien était taché de sang . Ces cheveux roux et ses yeux gris regardait avec avidité et délice sa sculpture prendre forme . Il coupait et coupait encore avec des ciseaux à métaux les lames sanglantes des arbres tel un possédé . Kaien glissa à Miyuki :

- Mirano Tyrell , dit l'artiste . Il s'agit du petit fils du vice amiral Tyrell . Il est complètement frappé et n'a d'yeux que pour ses œuvres d'art . Et comme toi , il trouve que la couleur rouge de ces lieux donne un aspect magnifique à cet enfer .

- Qu'a t'il fait pour se retrouver ici ? Dans notre classe ?

- Il a tué plusieurs hommes et a tenté d'en faire des œuvres d'art ... Personnellement je crains ceux qu'il a du prendre pour victime ... Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne vient plus en cours ... Il a été nommé chef du secteur 1 .

A cet instant là , Mirano sortit de son travail et salua Kaien d'un signe de main nonchalant mais s'arrêta complétement quand il vit Miyuki et parut immédiatement frappé en plein cœur par son semblant de beauté . Il ramassa une rose rouge faite de lames qu'il avait fabriqué et lui en tendit une , espérant qu'elle la prenne ...

- Acceptez cette rose en signe de mon admiration pour votre ...

Kaien lui souffla d'accepter la rose pour ne pas le vexer et de se montrer gentil avec lui le temps qu'ils passeraient dans ces lieux ... C'était le mieux à faire ... Puis il se retourna vers Mirano et lui demanda :

- Au fait , tu n'aurais pas croisé Tsuru par hasard ? Elle n'est pas revenue en cours et c'était son tour d'y aller ...

- Ah oui ... C'est vrai qu'elle repasse par ici toutes les trois semaines environ ... J'ignorais qu'elle s'appelait Tsuru et pourtant je suis ici depuis plus longtemps qu'elle ... mais non . Elle n'est pas remontée , à mon avis elle se trouve à un étage inférieur ... Mais dites moi ... Vous n'allez toute de même pas descendre non ? C'est dangereux en dessous ! Il y a des monstres en bas et la chaleur redouble d'intensité . Ce n'est pas un endroit pour cette jeune fille . Fit il en montrant Miyuki du doigt .

- Merci de tes conseils mais vois tu on a pas trop le temps ... Allons y Miyuki !

- Oui .

- Je vous aurais prévenus !

Et tous deux passèrent les escaliers du premier secteur afin de se rendre au second : l'enfer des bêtes démoniaques . Qui sait ce qui pourrait bien les attendre là bas ?

**à suivre ...**


	8. Où est passée Tsuru ?

**Chapitre 8 : Où est passée Tsuru ? **

Tandis que tous deux descendaient les escaliers les menant au second niveau , Miyuki regardait la rose en métal que lui avait offert Mirano . Elle était vraiment magnifique bien qu'elle soit aussi coupante que du verre . Elle l'accrocha alors délicatement comme boutonnière à sa veste et poursuivit son chemin en tachant de bien rester derrière Kaien afin de ne pas le perdre de vue ... C'est alors que tous deux arrivèrent devant la seconde porte où il était gravé en lettre vertes : l'enfer des bêtes démoniaques . Miyuki se retourna alors vers Kaien et lui demanda :

- L'enfer des bêtes ? De quel genre de créatures s'agit il ?

- De tout . Mais dans tous les cas nous ne risquons rien . Nous sommes des gardiens d'impel down , pas des prisonniers . Les pirates qui croupissent dans cette prison ont des primes qui vont de 15 à 31 millions de béryls . Ce sont donc des pirates plus ou moins craints ...

- Je vois . Rien à craindre ...

- Exactement ... Et de toute manière , il n'y a presque personne dans cette partie de la prison si ce n'est les gardes plus expérimentés . Mais il y a également une grande bibliothèque de caché dans ce secteur ... A partir d'ici , tous les prisonniers sont en cage . Il n'y a donc aucun risque ...

Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'ils entendirent un grand bruit qui les fit sursauter . Que se passait il ici ? Ils entrèrent dans le second niveau en courant et virent deux individus se faire trainer par les pieds par une sorte de monstre hybride qui les jeta dans une autre cage où un autre monstre les attendait afin de les dévorer tout cru . Et s'en furent fini d'eux en autant de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour dire le mot impel down .

- Nous ferrions mieux de ne pas trop traîner ici non ? Hasarda Miyuki

- Vous devriez en effet . Fit une voix derrière eux

Kaien se retourna subitement et vit une personne qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la prison . Il s'agissait de Mercury Blood . On le surnommait le génie perverti . Et d'ailleurs il semblait vraiment l'être étant donné sa mine blafarde et ses nombreuses cernes qui rendait son visage d'autant plus effrayant ... Ces cheveux noirs de jais semblaient luire d'un éclat assez malsain et il avait la mauvaise manie de se pourlécher les babines dès que quelque chose lui paraissait intéressant ou du moins , digne d'être vu . Kaien lui demanda alors s'il avait vu Tsuru dans les parages vu qu'elle aimait beaucoup lire seule ... Il leur répondit :

- Tsuru ne vient plus beaucoup à la bibliothèque ces temps si ... D'ailleurs , cela ne m'étonnerait pas si elle était sur le point de faire une grosse bêtise ...

- Je vois ... Merci pour ton aide ... Allons y Miyuki !

- Attendez ! Fit Mercury . J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un l'avait croisé il y a peu ...

- Ah oui ? Et qui ? Demanda Kaien suspicieux au possible ...

- Oui ... Elle répond à cette devinette :

**J'ai six lettres, je suis un fruit charnu, un col plissé.**  
**Je pends au cou des dindons et je suis souvent entre les mains du dentiste.**  
**Je suis en outre un grain de beauté.**  
**Quel est mon nom ?**

Muyuki réfléchissait ... Un fruit ... Chez le dentiste ... six lettre ... Une fraise ?

Kaien répondit alors :

- Mais voyons , tout le monde sait que Fraise Logan est la personne la plus difficile à trouver ... Il nous faudra bien un siècle avant de la dénicher !

- Pourtant j'ai entendu dire qu'elle se trouvait actuellement au niveau trois à faire des châteaux de sable ... Qui sait ... Peut être que vous serez capables de la retrouver ...

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la porte du niveau deux pour dévaler les escaliers menant au niveau trois ... En un rien de temps ils se retrouvèrent devant l'imposante porte du niveau trois où il y avait marqué en lettre jaune : l'enfer de la faim ... En effet , il se trouvait que dans ce niveau , les prisonniers étaient vraiment mal nourris et que pour finir le tout , il faisait tellement chaud que cela en était presque inhumain ! Miyuki croyait suffoquer dans cette fournaise et se demandait bien comment les prisonniers faisaient eux alors qu'ils étaient aussi mal nourris ? Elle se croyait dans un véritable désert ! Et crut bel et bien voir des scorpions et autre reptile s'avancer ou glisser dans le sable ... Pourtant , elle ne voyait cette fille qui se nommait Fraise et son château de sable semblait invisible ... Pourtant , Kaien crut bon de montrer à Miyuki une imposante bicoque en sable , construite avec les matériaux du bord . Miyuki écarquilla alors les yeux et fit dans un souffle :

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ...

- Si . Voici le château de sable de Fraise Logan ...

- Mais c'est gigantesque !

- C'est peut être parce que JE suis gigantesque ! S'écria une voix féminine provenant du haut de leurs têtes respectives .

Miyuki se retourna et croisa le regard d'une géante ou du moins , d'une demi géante qui semblait les regarder d'un air courroucé . Elle leur demanda de manière fort agressive :

- De quel droit osez vous me déranger à l'heure de l'entraînement ?

- Nous voudrions savoir si tu avais vu passer Tsuru il y a peut être quelques jours ? Fit Kaien en usant toujours de la même rengaine ...

- Tsuru ? Ah oui ! Celle qui recherche son grand père ... En tout cas il doit être doué ...

- Qui ça ? Demanda Miyuki

- Mais le grand père , pardi ! Mais qui m'a fichu dans les pieds pareille idiote ... Saches qu'a partir du niveau d'en dessous , il n'y a que des pirates dont la prime va de 60 à 99 millions de béryls ... Fit Fraise , exaspérée

- Ahhh . Fit Miyuki .

- Donc voici une devinette pour savoir où je l'ai croisée en dernier : Quel est l'endroit où je peux à la fois être morte de froid et morte de chaud ?

Kaien répondit sans même réfléchir :

- Elle est au niveau d'en dessous ! L'enfer des flammes !

- L'enfer des flammes ? Demanda Miyuki .

- Oui ... C'est de là que provient la fournaise de cet étage et c'est là bas aussi que l'on envoie faire prendre aux prisonnier un bain de bienvenue à cent degrés pour les mettre dans l'ambiance ... Il y a aussi là bas la cuisine de la prison et le bureau du directeur ... Bref je me demande pourquoi elle n'est pas encore remontée ... C'est louche tout ça ... Il faut y aller le plus vite possible ! déclara Kaien en expédiant Miyuki vers les escaliers conduisant vers le niveau 4 au pas de course ...

Plus loin , Fraise Logan les regardait partir et fit , amusée au possible :

- Les pauvres fou ! Ils ne tiendront pas deux minutes à cette température ... Et puis , même s'ils y parvenaient ... Il y aurait toujours eux qui finiraient par leur barrer la route ... Les pauvres ... Je les plains

**à suivre ...**


	9. Tsuru retrouvée !

**Chapitre 9 : Tsuru retrouvée !**

Plus ils dévalaient les escaliers menant au quatrième cercle , plus il leur était impossible de penser ou même de réfléchir tant il faisait chaud ! Kaien s'arrêta en plein milieux du chemin et Miyuki faillit se le coltiner en pleine figure ... Elle s'énerva d'ailleurs à ce propos et explosa littéralement :

- Non mais ! T'aurais pas pu faire attention ? Espèce de ...

- Désolé ... Shizuka ... C'est juste que d'ordinaire , je ne dépasse pas le niveau trois ... C'est tout juste si j'arrive à supporter la chaleur de ces lieux ...

- Mais j'aimerais savoir ... Que viendrait faire Tsuru dans un endroit pareil ? Y viendrait elle quotidiennement ?

- Le quatrième cercle ... L'enfer des flammes , porte bien son nom . C'est là bas que l'on ébouillante les nouveaux venus ... Et puis , c'est aussi là bas que se trouve la cuisine et le bureau du directeur . Ce n'est pas une vie que les gens vivent ici ... C'est un enfer !

- Donc ... Nous devons nous espérer heureux de ne pas compter parmi les prisonniers , c'est bien ça ?

- Et à ton avis , pourquoi a t'on construit une école dans cet enfer ?

- ...

- C'est bien sur afin de dissuader les jeunes enfants de la marine de causer des torts pouvant les conduire à se retrouver détenus ici ! Généralement , ceux qui ressortent d'ici sont tellement traumatisés qu'ils en redeviennent des citoyens honnêtes ou du moins des marines convaincu ...

- Ah ... Fit Miyuki . Ils doivent être faibles psychologiquement ceux là ...

- HAHA ! Oui ... On peut dire ça en effet ... Ricana t'il .

Tous deux se mirent donc à reprendre leur route le plus vite possible en tachant d'ignorer la fournaise qui se rependait dans leur corps , dans leur veines ... Les faisant fondre petit à petit ... Lentement , très lentement comme une torture immuable qu'eux seuls devaient subir par un quelconque coup du sort ... Un coup du sort hein ? Oui , c'est ce qu'était amenée à croire Miyuki tant par le fait que son oncle ait pu la confondre avec Shizuka , que le fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans cette immense prison d'Impel Down ... D'ailleurs ... D'où venait Impel Down ? Elle ne saurait le dire . Cependant , en revanche elle savait que chaque niveau correspondait à des prisons des temps anciens . Certaines auraient peut être disparu avec le temps , mais elle était pour ainsi dire certaine que la prison volcanique était toujours fonctionnelle . Elle l'avait lue dans un livre : Kilanda , l'île des pêcheurs qui se tenait dignement sur une mer chaotique brulant tout et n'importe quoi sur son passage ... On disait de cette île carcérale qu'elle possédait quatre climats totalement différent : au sud une région désertique , au nord une région glaciaire , à l'ouest une forêt vierge et à l'est une région volcanique . Inutile de dire que tous les trois mois , au centre de l'île se créait fréquemment un immense cyclone du aux différences de températures ... Elle et Kaien auraient des soucis à se faire si par malheur , le quatrième cercle se retrouvait être la copie conforme de cette ile . Mais elle n'eut le temps d'y penser davantage car tous deux se retrouvèrent devant une immense porte où il était gravé en orange : enfer des flammes . Mais ils ne purent pousser la porte car celle ci était tellement chaude qu'elle leur aurait très gravement brûlée les mains ...Heureusement , ils virent un bouton qui permettait d'activer l'ouverture de la porte ...

C'est ainsi , qu'ils firent le premier pas dans le cercle le plus infernal de la prison . Cependant , à peine Miyuki eut elle fait un pas au travers de cette porte , que ses jambes ne purent la supporter davantage et qu'elle s'écoula par terre ...

Elle se sentit alors doucement portée par quelqu'un sur plusieurs longueurs puis soigneusement posée sur un lit par la suite . Plusieurs heures passèrent alors avant que Miyuki ne se réveille en sursaut . Elle vit alors que l'on l'avait transfusée et qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte d'infirmerie qui avait du être construite à la va vite et à des périodes différentes car elle voyait bien que tous les meubles ne provenaient pas de la même époque ...Elle entreprit alors de se lever et d'explorer les environs jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un adolesent qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas . Il la regarda fixement et posa sa main sur son front sans qu'elle ne le demande et l'entendit ajouter :

- Tout est à la normale . La patiente ne souffre plus d'aucun problème . La possibilité qu'elle meurt dans les prochaines 48 heures est de 0 % , j'ai rempli mon job .

Légèrement exaspérée par ses propos , Miyuki fit alors :

- Qui êtes vous ? Où se trouve Kaien ?

- Votre ami se trouve dans la chambre d'a côté . Pour ce qui est de mon identité ... Disons que pour l'instant cela ne vous importe guère . D'accord ?

Miyuki fit alors assiégée par une sorte d'aura étrange qui lui intimait de ne pas en demander plus sinon il lui arriverait des malheurs ... Cette aura , non cet ado lui faisait peur et plus vite elle partirait d'ici , mieux ce serait ... Elle vit alors sortir Kaien de la chambre d'à côté et elle le vit avec surprise faire preuve d'un immense respect envers l'homme qui effrayait tant Miyuki . En sortant , Miyuki lui demanda qui il était et Kaien lui dit alors :

- Il se nomme Anton Sasari et il est actuellement le plus puissant aspirant de l'école d'Impel Down . Il tient le rôle d'infirmier à Impel Down mais il a vraiment été doté d'un très mauvais caractère ...

- En effet ... J'ai eu comme une vague impression d'être indésirable ... Comme si je n'avais rien à faire en ces lieux ...

- C'est parce qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon assez rare : le fruit des émotions . Ce fruit permet de faire penser à n'importe qui ses émotions ou ses idées à propos de certaines choses ... Il peut donc manipuler les gens à sa guise par les sentiments ... C'est un pouvoir vraiment dangereux !Mais dans tous les cas , il faut retrouver tsuru et elle devrait être dans les parages si Fraise Logan dit bel et bien la vérité .

Ils continuèrent à courir dans la chaleur du quatrième cercle et Miyuki vit que la chaleur ne l'affectait presque plus ... Elle trouvait cela vraiment étrange mais n'en dit rien et poursuivit sa course . C'est cependant vers les portes du cinquième cercle que Kaien et elle commencèrent à entendre la voix de tsuru :

- Je vous ai demandé de me laisser passer ! Écartez vous !

C'était bel et bien tsuru qu'ils apercevaient et Miyuki vit qu'elle était bel et bien entrée en colère . Kaien souffla alors :

- Si elle se trouve devant cette porte ... C'est surement parce que son grand père ne se trouve pas non plus à ce secteur ... Cependant ... L'accès au cinquième et sixième niveau sont interdits au moins de 16 ans ... Elle va se faire refoulée à l'entrée ... Et nous on aura des ennuis si on l'aide ...

- Je dois passer ! Laissez moi ! hurla Tsuru catégorique .

- Attends une seconde ... Tu m'as trainée quasiment de force jusqu'ici dans le seul et unique but de la ramener . Et maintenant , tu oses m'affirmer que tu refuses de lui porter secours ? T'es malades ou quoi ?Il faut l'aider !

- Mais voyons ! Je ne serais jamais capable de me battre contre ces gardes et puis , c'est interdit dans le règlement tu le sait bien ... Si je suis revenu la chercher c'est parce qu'elle ne revenait pas en cours alors que le planning disait que c'était justement à elle d'y aller !

Miyuki tremblait de colère devant le retrait évident de Kaien qui lui semblait être maintenant un vrai trouillard ! Elle se saisit de lui et le plaqua contre le mur en proie à une crise de colère sans précédent . Et alors qu'elle allait bien nettement lui faire savoir sa manière de penser ; quelque chose glissa d'une pile d'objets entreposé là , par hasard . C'était une sorte de coffre . Un vieux coffre qui ne demandait qu'a être ouvert . Et c'est ce que fit Miyuki . Elle ouvrit le coffre et vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur . Kaien le vit aussi et murmura alors incertain :

- Un fruit ... du démon ?

Exact . C'était bien un fruit du démon qui était enfermé à l'interieur . Mais par contre , il ne restait plus qu'a le manger pour enfin savoir ce qu'il contenait . Bien sûr , Miyuki savait qu'il existait à la bibliothèque du second cercle un livre traitant des fruits du démon et aurait pu sa renseigner sur les pouvoirs qu'il renfermait en lui mais elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir davantage . Et puis , son intuision lui disait que manger ce fruit pourrait lui rendre bien des services à l'avenir ... Qu'allait elle donc faire ?

Un léger craquement se fit alors entendre au loin et ... des vibrations se firent sentir dans tout le quatrième cercle . Qu'avait elle donc pu déclencher ?

**à suivre ...**


	10. Le fruit du démon de Miyuki

**Chapitre 10 : Le fruit du démon de Miyuki**

Elle avait fini par le manger , ce fruit . S'en suivit alors une série d'évènement pour le moins inexplicable tout autour d'eux . Et ces évènement alertèrent les gardes de la porte du cinquième cercle qui finirent par interpeller Kaien et Miyuki .

- Que faites vous ici vous deux ? Je vous préviens , si vous passez cette porte alors que vous n'avez pas l'âge requis ... Vous allez encourir une sanction !

Kaien et Miyuki étaient alors entourés de gardes qui les regardaient avec méfiance . Tsuru quant à elle était vautrée sur le sol et maintenue par des gardes chevronnés qui connaissaient très bien leur métier . Il serait donc pour pour eux impossible de s'enfuir . Cependant ... Alors que Kaien regardait désespéré Tsuru , Miyuki voulu agir afin de l'aider . Elle le voulait même tellement que son fruit se manifesta plus vite qu'il n'était coutume et les armes des gardes fondirent instantanément . Tous les gardiens se retrouvèrent immédiatement désarmés . Kaien couru alors instantanément vers son amie Tsuru pour voir si elle n'avait rien de cassé , tandis que le métal des armes tombaient lourdement au sol . Cela provocation une humiliation sans précédent pour les gardes qui se retrouvaient incapable de se débarrasser de gamins d'à peine treize ans ! L'un d'eux , envahi par une colère sourde lança un poignard de granit marin vers Miyuki qui était sans défense . Kaien hurla . Tsuru écarquilla les yeux .

- SHIZUKA !

Mais le poignard ne l'atteignit jamais . Il se retrouva sur le sol , scindé en deux tas : un qui contenait de la poussière métallique et l'autre qui se trouvait être une masse compacte bleuté .

Tsuru fit alors surprise :

- Elle a effectué une séparation moléculaire ... C'est incroyable ! Dis moi Kaien , est ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps elle a mangé son fruit ?

- Euh oui ... cinq minutes pourquoi ?

Gros blanc . Puis Tsuru explosa :

- Impossible ! C'est tout bonnement ...

Et son indignation se perdit en deux coups de feu qui eurent Miyuki pour cible . Miyuki n'eut pas le temps de réagir . La première balle la traversa et se figea dans le mur derrière elle , mais la seconde s'enfonça dans son épaule et causa un immense hurlement de la part de Miyuki qui finit par s'effondrer au sol , prise d'une douleur lancinante . Kaien et Tsuru ignorèrent les gardes gisant au sol et se précipitèrent vers Miyuki qui semblait agoniser dans le sang qui sortait de la plaie qu'avait causé la balle . Puis des pas se firent entendre . Ils étaient d'une lenteur intimidante et tous sauf Miyuki se figèrent . Tous savaient qui c'était . Au bout d'un certain moment , une personne apparu devant eux en portant un fusil dans l'une de ses mains . Cette personne , cet homme plutôt , se mit à parler :

- Désolé . Comme la situation commençait à mal tourner , j'ai prit la liberté de l'interrompre ... Vous savez ... Je suis quand même le directeur de la prison et puis ... Mon bureau se trouvait bien à quelques mètres d'ici alors ...

Il se pencha alors vers Miyuki et observa la plaie de plus près en disant :

- Eh ben ... Je ne l'ai pas loupé ... Si elle n'avait été bouffé un fruit de type logia , elle aurait été dans un état bien pire ...

- Que voulez vous dire par là Directeur ? Demanda Kaien .

- Toi . Tu devrais me parler plus poliment , gamin . Bref , j'ai été intrigué par le fruit qu'elle a mangé car ses capacités ressemblent trait pour trait à celles du fruit que j'ai mangé ... Sauf un petit détail . Moi j'ai mangé un fruit du démon du fer qui est de type paramécia . Mais elle , c'est un fruit de type logia qu'elle a mangé ...

- Mais comment pouvez vous en être sur , dir ... Je veux dire , monsieur le directeur ? Fit Kaien

- C'est parce que l'une des balles que je lui ai lancé était imbibé de haki ... Alors que l'autre balle n'a fait que la traverser ... D'ailleurs , il n'y a pas que ma balle qui a traversé quelque chose aujourd'hui ... Il y a aussi le règlement ! Il a traversé votre tête sans s'y imprimer ... Pour la peine , je vous enferme deux semaine dans le glacial du cinquième cercle ... Cela vous apprendra ...

Il prit alors délicatement Miyuki dans ses bras , laquelle avait perdu connaissance depuis peu et la mena à l'infirmerie du secteur .

Trois jours passèrent . Et Miyuki avait été menée dans son sommeil à la partie haute d'Impel Down , soit l'immense château visible depuis l'océan . On l'avait mise dans une chambre assez luxueuse et individuelle . C'est donc à la fin du troisième jour qu'elle se réveilla et qu'elle vit qu'elle était bandée au niveau de son épaule ... Puis son attention se porta vers la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait : elle était bien plus spacieuse que celle qu'elle avait à l'école d'Impel Down ... Celle ci était individuelle . Le lit qu'elle avait ainsi que tous les meubles qui constituaient sa chambre étaient de bonne facture , mais le plus important pour elle c'était ... La fenêtre . Durant les six mois qu'elle avait passé au niveau O , elle n'avait jamais pu voir la lumière du jour . Et cela lui manquait plus que tout . Elle tenta de se lever et vit alors avec étonnement qu'on lui avait mit sur une chaise de nouveaux vêtements , ou plutôt un nouvel uniforme qu'elle devrait dès à présent porter chaque jour ... Il était constitué d'un chemisier , d'une veste , d'une jupe , et de chaussures blanches et d'un ruban et de chaussettes blanches . Cela la changeait beaucoup de son ancien uniforme noir qu'elle trainait partout lors des six mois suivant son arrivée ...

Après avoir mit son nouvel uniforme , elle entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de sortir . Mais son bras lui faisait mal ... Elle s'écroula dans le couloir derrière sa nouvelle chambre . Cependant , elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on la rattrape avant qu'elle ne touche le sol ... Miyuki releva difficilement les yeux et croisa ceux violets de sa sauveuse . Elle devait avoir d'après elle près de 17 ans . Elle était grande , élancée et avait de cours cheveux bleus foncé . Elle lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

- Alors c'est toi la nouvelle , Shizuka Hiu il me semble ? Ravie . Je me nomme viola Faren et nous sommes dans la même classe .

- Hein ? Fit Miyuki qui peinait à se relever .

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Le directeur t'a transféré dans notre classe parce que tu as développé les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon ... Mais d'un autre côté , je suppose que personne n'a pu te tenir au courant vu ton état ...

- Mon état ? Demanda Miyuki . Je ne me souviens de rien ...

- Tu t'es fait tiré dessus .

- Et Kaien ? Et Tsuru ? Où sont ils ?

- Ah ! eux ... Ils purgent pour leur désobéissance je crois ... Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas ...

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et descendit les escaliers devant elle ou plutôt , tenta de les dévaler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse intercepter par tout un tas de piliers d'acier qui l'entourèrent , la privant de sa mobilité . Elle se retourna alors vers celui qui avait réalisé cela et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui avait environ 28 ans et elle en conclu rapidement au vu de sa prestance qu'il s'agissait certainement de quelqu'un d'assez important . Il lui dit :

- Encore heureux que j'aie pu te rattraper ... J'ai horreur de jouer à chat . Suis moi . Nous devons parler . Shizuka Hiu ou quelque soit ton nom ...

Miyuki écarquilla les yeux et finit tout de même par le suivre , les lèvres brulant de toutes questions qu'il serait possible de poser ...

**à suivre ...**


	11. Tu n'es pas Shizuka

**Chapitre 11 : Tu n'es pas Shizuka ...**

Elle se retrouva donc à suivre cet homme qui élégamment vêtu , semblait marcher aussi lentement qu'une personne âgée . Aussi , ils leur fallu au moins un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le bureau de celui ci qui devait se trouver au deuxième étage du château . Il finit par s'asseoir lentement sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau et fit un geste incitant Miyuki à en faire autant . Elle le vit alors fouiller dans bon nombre de ses rapports pour finir par s'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux en particulier . Il fit alors d'une voix calme :

- Toi , tu n'es pas Shizuka Hiu n'est ce pas ?

- Mais ... Tenta de dire Miyuki ... Je ...

- Ok . Donc nous allons dire que c'est mon petit secret ... Qui es tu dans ce cas ?

- Une de ses amies . Nous avons échangés nos corps suite à la dégustation d'un fruit étrange . Mentit Miyuki .

Cette révélation fit rire l'homme . Il se pencha un peu plus vers Miyuki et lui souffla :

- Très charmant ... Cependant , ce genre de fruit n'existe pas . J'ai déjà cherché .

- ...

- Donc . Je le répète . Qui es tu si tu n'es pas Shizuka ?

- ...

L'homme soupira . Il prit machinalement un réglisse de la bonbonnière posé sur son bureau et l'engouffra tout en fixant profondément les yeux de Miyuki qui déglutit difficilement .

- Écoutes , je sais que je ne le fais pas trop , mais vois tu , je suis le directeur d'Impel Down . Et le père de Shizuka m'a appelé pour inscrire sa fille dans cette école pare qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui rendre la vie impossible et de défier par là même , l'autorité de la marine . Je me vois donc mal lui dire : désolé , votre fille vous a encore filé entre les doigts ... Tu me comprends ?

- ... Miyuki Hocha de la tête .

- Bien . Donc , qui es tu ?

- Miyuki Hiu .

- Miyuki Hiu ? Je ne savais pas que Shizuka avait une sœur jumelle ...

- Je suis sa cousine , une tenryubito de Mariejoie en cavale .

- Tu es une ... ? Impossible ! Et même si c'était le cas , pourquoi fuguer ?

- Peut être parce que j'en avais marre ? Si vous cherchez Shizuka , elle se trouve à Mariejoie en train de jouer les tenryubitos ... Mais même si vous leur disiez ce que vous savez ... Ils ne vous croiront pas .

Le directeur éclata de rire devant Miyuki . Il la trouvait vraiment intéressante ... C'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'une tenryubito s'enfuyant de Mariejoie et en trouvant le moyen de ne pas se faire pourchasser par la marine qui la ramènerait chez elle . Mais le plus drôle ...

- En tout cas on peut dire que tu as fugué au mauvais moment ... A cause de cela , tu te retrouves à Impel Down jusqu'à ta majorité ...

- Non . Même ça ne changerait rien à ma stratégie d'origine . Je ne reverrais pas mon oncle avant 5 ans . Il croira certainement qu'Impel Down m'aura changé ...

Et intelligente en plus de cela . De toute manière il fallait l'être pour avoir l'audace de mener pareil plan . Il hésitait . Allait il la dénoncer ou non ? Mi si il le faisait , elle retournerait à Mariejoie et la marine perdrait un élément prometteur ... Très prometteur . Il décida de lui poser une question qui règlerait une fois pour toute cette histoire :

- Vas tu devenir marine ?

Il la vit réfléchir un instant . Et il se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui répondre . Puis il la vit sourire . Malicieusement même . Elle répondit alors :

- Je préfèrerais voir le monde et profiter de la vie sans être fichée . Alors la piraterie ... Très peu .

Le Directeur souri et croisa les doigts . Il fit alors :

- Affaire réglée . Je ne te dénoncerais pas .

- Merci beaucoup . Au fait ... Il semblerait que l'on m'ait tirée dessus ... Vous ne sauriez pas qui l'aurait fait par hasard ?

- Et que ferais tu si tu savais qui c'était ? Demanda alors le Directeur qui savait parfaitement que c'était en réalité lui qui l'avait délibérément visé .

- Œil pour œil et dent pour dent . Se contenta de répondre Miyuki . Il n'aura qu'a bien se tenir .

- Je vois ... Fit le directeur en détournant légèrement les yeux . Oui ! Aux vues de tes récents exploits , je t'ai transférée dans la classe haute . D'ailleurs cet uniforme prouve ton appartenance à cette classe . Avant , tu étais dans la classe basse et tu devais effectuer des taches ménagères ... Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant . Dans trois semaines , tu t'entraineras à la maitrise de ton fruit du démon et à celle des armes ...Mais à partir de demain , tu iras en cours .

- AH ... Fit Miyuki . Comme ceux de mon ancienne classe ? Demanda Miyuki .

- Non . Ceux là tu ne pourras pas les sécher ...Si tu sèches un cours , tu seras obligée de le rattraper en colle et tu écopera de lourdes sanctions .

- Mais je ne comprends pas , fit Miyuki . Quelle est la différence entre la classe haute et la classe basse ?

- La classe haute , commença le directeur , est uniquement réservée ... aux utilisateurs de fruit du démon .

Deux semaines plus tard ...

- Merci de ré-accueillir dans la classe haute , Tsuru .

Miyuki fut de un , surprise de la revoir , de deux , elle constata avec tristesse que son plan afin de retrouver son grand père avait manifestement échoué et de trois , qu'elle avait elle aussi la maîtrise d'un fruit du démon . Ils étaient à peu près une dizaine d'élèves dans la classe haute donc une dizaine de personnes ayant la maîtrise d'un fruit du démon ... Miyuki réfléchissait . Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine à attendre avant de s'entraîner à la maîtrise de son fruit du démon et avait appris la veille que ce serait le directeur lui même qui superviserait son entraînement ... Elle se dit alors qu'avec lui , elle allait vraiment morfler . Cependant comment pourrait elle avoir le choix si la seule et unique personne de la prison ayant un pouvoir compatible au sien était justement le directeur ?

Mis à part cela , tout allait bien . Elle s'intéressait aux cours , s'intégrait bien à classe et récupérait suffisamment de sa blessure . Cependant , après les cours , Tsuru lui fit une déclaration qui lui pourrit sa journée .

- Écoutes , tu ne dois pas croire un traitre mot de ce que dit le directeur il est ...

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit son chemin . C'est vrai après tout : elle avait une belle chambre , des personnes sympas avec qui parler ... Et des professeurs compétents pour l'instruire ... Et puis , elle n'avait à récurer le vomi laissé par les détenus ... Tout allait bien . Oui tout allait bien ... N'est ce pas ? Après tout ... Le directeur n'était il pas la seule et unique personne digne de confiance dans cette prison ? La seule ? Cela , Miyuki en était certaine .

**à suivre ...**


	12. Et toi , tu n'es pas un directeur

**Chapitre 12 : ... Et toi , tu n'es pas un directeur ... N'est ce pas ?**

Cinq ans plus tard ...

Miyuki fêtait son 18 ème anniversaire . En cinq ans elle en avait vécue des choses ... Elle avait vu des amis partir et devenir marine , d'autres rester à la prison en tant que gardien ...des gens comme Anton Sasari par exemple ... Elle faisait maintenant partie des meilleurs élèves de la haute classe et envisageait fortement devenir une marine ... Elle savait ce que pouvait devenir ceux qui échappaient aux lois car elle en voyaient tous les jours depuis ces cinq dernières années ... Cependant , grâce à sa vigilance constante et à son fruit du démon , elle devint vite membre du cercle des gardiens et les aida à maintenir les prisonniers dans leurs cellules ... Ces cinq années avaient pour elle passées très vite et elle trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas si changé que cela bien que bon nombre de ces amis eu tantôt fait d'en affirmer le contraire ...

Elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa salle de bain et vit comme toujours ses longs cheveux argentés et ses yeux bleus pales oscillant entre le gris et le bleu clair qui semblaient avoir été vidés par la forteresse pénitentiaire ... Après tout ... Tout le monde dans sa classe perdait au fil des ans passé dans cet enfer , quelque chose . Elle , elle avait perdu sa capacité a être surprise par un quelconque évènement et pouvait rester de marbre face à n'importe quoi malheureusement ... C'est ce qui arrivait fréquemment quand on avait l'habitude de l'imprévu ... C'est un peu pour cela que tous les élèves de la classe haute se retrouvaient à fixer à longueur de temps le tableau avec des yeux vides ... Miyuki trouvait cela d'un ennui et regrettait d'avoir été en plus de cela , nommée déléguée de classe ... A cause de ce cadeau empoissonné provenant du directeur , elle ne pouvait s'amuser avec ces amis de la classe basse tel que Kaien ... Du coup , elle regardait sans rien dire son amie Tsuru rire aux éclats avec ceux d'en bas ...

Pendant toutes ces années , Miyuki savait que son ancienne camarade de chambre cherchait sans relâche son grand père ... En fait , depuis qu'elle avait seize ans , elle passait tout son temps à se battre avec les gardes pour pouvoir passer et enchaînait correction sur correction ...

Cependant , il y avait quelques jours , elle avait reçue une lettre provenant de Marineford . Son oncle lui avait écrit et le contenu expliquait qu'il viendrait la chercher sous peu ... Miyuki se réjouissait de cette nouvelle sachant que tous ses amis à savoir Kaien et Tzuru partaient eux aussi d'Impel Down vers l'inconnu ... Mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter de cette manière Impel Down ... Il lui restait encore une chose à faire avec ses amis : chercher le grand père de Tsuru !

C'est ainsi que la veille de leur départ , en pleine nuit , tous les trois se retrouvèrent devant les escaliers menant au premier cercle . C'était peut être la dernière chose qu'ils feraient ensemble après tout ...Miyuki se permit un sourire et se servit de son fruit du démon afin de changer les marches métalliques des cercles d en un gigantesque toboggan et aussi en grosse partie de fou rire entre ami afin de savoir qui arriverait en premier à bout du toboggan .C'est donc au bout de quelques instants qu'ils finirent par arriver tous trois aux portes de l'enfer des flammes . Devant cette imposante porte , Miyuki dit alors :

- Je me suis fait tirée dessus il y a cinq ans . C'était au quatrième cercle . Mais malheureusement , j'ai perdue conscience avant de découvrir l'identité de la personne qui a osé faire le coup ... Finalement , peut être que je ne pourrais jamais plus me venger de ce farceur .

C'est alors que Miyuki ouvrit la porte du quatrième cercle et qu'elle s'y engouffra suivit de près par un Kaien et une Tsuru qui n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit à propos de cette histoire . En réalité , ce que personne ne savait c'était que le directeur les avaient menacés et intimés de garder le silence . Ils n'osaient imaginer ce qu'il leurs ferait s'ils parlaient ... Mais tout cela , Miyuki l'ignorait ... Puis , Tsuru rompit le silence pesant de la prison et commença :

- En fait ... La personne qui a fait ça c'est ...

Et à cet instant précis , on entendit les portes du cinquième cercle s'ouvrir et voir un nombre impressionnant de gardiens en sortir , mené par le directeur lui même ! Par pur réflexe , les trois amis se cachèrent derrière des caisses en bois négligemment emboitées les unes sur les autres . Et ce qu'ils virent étaient vraiment très étrange : Miyuki était certaine de les avoir déjà vu quelque part ces gardes . Normal me direz vous , ce sont des gardes ... Sauf que Tsuru souffla discrètement :

- Cet homme là bas , il s'agit de Samon Quatar , c'est le plus primé de tout le cinquième cercle avec une prime de 150 millions de béryls ...

- Mais tu as raison en plus ... Continua Kaien . Le type juste derrière le dirlo , c'est Yannick Botan , dit l'homme aux cent visages . Le plus grand voleur au monde ... Et surtout un habitant du sixième cercle , celui des condamnés à mort ...

Mais que faisaient tous ces pirates auprès du directeur ? En pleine nuit de surcroît ? Tout cela était vraiment louche et Kaien se disait qu'il fallait donner l'alerte générale pour l'évasion de détenus mais en essayant de prendre son mimi escargotphone de sa poche , il fit un faut mouvement et une boite de clous qui trainait tomba dans un grand fracas ! Et merde ! Foutu Kaien ! se dit alors Miyuki . Et oui , ils s'étaient fait remarquer par le groupe et la voix douce et trainante du directeur se fit entendre :

- Qui va là ? Bon , si personne ne se montre , je vous tuerais dans disons ... 3 secondes ?

" Et merde ! On va tous mourir à cause de Kaien ! " dit alors Tsuru mentalement

- 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... 0 Ok ... Adios !

Et il utilisa son fruit du démon pour rassembler tout le fer disponible afin de lancer l'un de ses attaques favorites :

- Limaille de fer !

Un immense toile de fer se forma dans tout de quatrième fer et tenta de détruire ou d'empaler tout ce qu'elle touchait ...

Sauf un seul endroit avait été épargné . Un seul . Le directeur souria alors et dit à voix haute :

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais somnambule , Shizuka . Sors de là , je te prie ... Continua t'il de sa voix douce .

Miyuki dut donc sortir de sa cachette et fut violemment saisie par l'un des pirates qui l'amena vers le directeur en disant :

- La voici , Empereur ...

Miyuki écarquilla les yeux et répéta surprise :

- Empereur ?

Le directeur acquiesça en souriant alors que tous les autres pirates éclataient méchamment de rire . Il fit signe de la tête à l'un des pirates du groupe qui amena un autre corps de détenu . C'est alors que Miyuki comprit :

- Vous lui avez fait manger le fruit permettant d'inter-changer les esprits de deux personnes ! Vous n'avez jamais été le directement d'Impel Down !

Miyuki reçut une claque par le pirate qui la maintenait et demanda néanmoins à celui en qui elle avait confiance durant toutes ces années :

- Depuis combien de temps préparez vous cette évasion ? 5 ans ? 10 ans peut être ? Comment avez vous pu vous faire passer pour le directeur d'Impel Down durant tout ce temps ? J'avais confiance en vous ! s'écria Miyuki au bord des larmes alors que les pirates au tour se riaient d'elle .

Au final , elle allait surement se faire tuer . Et dire qu'il avait été tellement gentil avec elle , qu'il lui avait appris à se servir de son fruit du démon ... Que c'est également lui qui l'avait nommée membre du cercle des gardiens d'Impel Down ... Et qu'en réalité il se trouvait être un pirate ... Elle en était anéantie . Elle avait bu chaqu'une de ces paroles concernant la justice et tout et tout pour se rendre à l'évidence que tout ce qu'il racontait n'était qu'un flot de conneries ! Elle s'était fait avoir comme une idiote ! Et maintenant ... Qu'allait elle faire ? Rester une femme stupide toute sa vie , qui de toute manière pouvait prendre fin à n'importe quel instant ? Elle releva alors dignement la tête et adressa au directeur de manière froide et insensible :

- Qu'allez vous faire de moi maintenant ? Me tuer ? Vous feriez bien , car tant que je vivrais , je vous poursuivrais en je vous renverrais pour de vrai sous les verrous d'Impel Down !

Suite à cette déclaration , Le directeur sourit et lui dit alors en se rapprochant d'elle :

- Mon véritable nom est Lucian Grey . Tu en aura besoin pour me pourchasser , Mi-yu-ki .

Elle écarquilla les yeux et avant même de pouvoir répliquer , elle se prit un coup sur la nuque , et tomba dans l'inconscience ...

**à suivre ...**


	13. Tu n'es plus mon père !

**Chapitre 13 : Tu n'es plus mon père !**

Miyuki se réveilla difficilement . Elle vit cependant par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce que le soleil luisait abondamment dans le céruléen du ciel printanier . Elle tenta de se lever mais un terrible mal de tête l'en dissuada aussitôt . Puis , tout lui revint en mémoire : Le quatrième cercle , les prisonniers et pire encore : la trahison du directeur ... Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage pâle . Elle avait été trahie par un homme qu'elle avait tant estimée ... Elle en était certaine , elle ne lui pardonnera jamais . Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faire payer !

Puis on ouvrit la porte de sa chambre . Des marines entrèrent . Son oncle se trouvait parmi eux tandis que ses amis Kaien et Tsuru couraient vers elle afin de voir si elle allait mieux .

- Shizuka ! Tu vas bien ? On a vraiment cru qu'il t'avait tué ! fit Kaien soulagé

- On n'en serait jamais arrivé là si tu avais pris son pouls Kaien ! répliqua Tsuru agacée

- HUM HUM ! Fit l'oncle de Miyuki . J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop !

Tous se retournèrent vers Fugo Hiu . Celui ci prit alors la parole :

- J'aimerais tout d'abord vous poser quelques questions : la première donc ; comment ce fait il que vous vous trouviez là bas pile au moment où ces dangereux criminels tentaient justement de s'évader ? Et la seconde , pourquoi ne t'a t'il pas tuée , Shizuka ? Fit il agressivement .

Tzuru et Kaien tentèrent de dire quelque chose afin de calmer le jeu mais ils furent interrompus par les autres marines qui les firent sortir de la pièce laissant ainsi l'oncle et sa nièce tout seuls .

- Alors ? Demanda t'il froidement . Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ?

- Rien . Si ce n'est que j'ignorais totalement quel genre de coup il allait préparer . Et il m'avait repéré dès le début . Je suppose qu'il a du m'épargner uniquement parce que je ne valais même pas la peine que l'on me tue ... Mentis je .

- Bien . Mais saches une choses . Cet incident d'Impel Down n'aurait de toute évidence , jamais du se produire ! Et maintenant , que crois tu qu'il va se passer ? Cet homme a réussi a lancer le discrédit sur la prison réputée pour être la plus dangereuse au monde ! Cet endroit est devenu la risée du monde et nous , marines avons perdu de notre influence dans de nombreux endroits où la population comptait sur nous ! Et toi , comme par hasard , tu te retrouves pile poil là où il ne fallait pas ... Sois bien certaine d'une chose jeune fille , je ferais en sorte que tu te tiennes loin de moi le plus possible afin d'éviter que ta malchance ne m'atteigne ! Prépares tes affaires , tu montes dans le vaisseau qui part en direction d'East blue . C'est pas possible ... Et moi qui croyais naïvement qu'en t'envoyant au loin j'aurais la paix ...C'est loupé !

Miyuki commença sérieusement à s'énerver . Non seulement il la confondait avec Shizuka ; mais en plus il lui mettait sur le dos tous les problèmes qu'avait subi Impel Down durant son sommeil . C'était trop . Elle fit alors , furieuse :

- Dans ce cas , puisque que vous semblez tant me détester , je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais encore me considérer comme étant votre fille !

Cette déclaration le laissa interdit . Figé . Pétrifié .

Miyuki en avait donc profité pour réunir dans un sac le peu qu'elle avait et se précipita dehors en claquant la porte . Dès qu'ils la virent sortir , Kaien et Tsuru allèrent vers elle et lui demandèrent comment elle allait . Cependant , elle leur dit qu'elle préférait partir et être seule . Tous deux acquiescèrent tout en sachant qu'il était vraiment plus que probable qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais ...

Quelques instants plus tard , elle se retrouvait sur le pont levis d'Impel Down ,près du quai d'embarcation où de nombreux bateaux siégeaient ...

C'était la toute première fois qu'elle venait ici car généralement elle ne quittait jamais le château ... Elle se sentait tellement stupide , tellement triste aussi . En 5 ans , elle croyait vraiment que son oncle aurait changé d'attitude à son égard d'autant plus qu'il croyait qu'elle était sa fille ... Elle n'imaginait donc que trop bien les raisons qui avaient poussées la vrai Shizuka à le provoquer et à lui attirer les pires ennuis ...Mais elle ne finirait pas comme elle . Jamais . Car de toute manière , elle avait cessée de croire en son oncle et surtout aux autres au vues de ce qu'il lui était arrivée auparavant avec le directeur . Elle croisa donc un marine et lui demanda où se trouvait exactement le navire partant pour East blue et dès qu'elle en eut la réponse , décida de partir vers celui ci .

Elle se retrouva donc devant un immense bateau aux teintes aussi bleus que l'océan . Elle voyait également que de nombreuses personnes semblaient affluer tout autour du vaisseau en portant différentes caisses contenant des vivres de toute sortes ...

Miyuki s'approcha d'eux et fit :

- Euh ... Excusez ...

- Bouges ! T'es dans le passage ! s'écria un des matelots

Surprise Miyuki ne tenta même pas de répliquer et les regarda en silence , réaliser leur travail . Chaqu'un de leurs mouvement étaient parfaitement synchronisé avec leurs camarades et tous semblaient n'avoir à l'esprit que la tâche ou la mission qu'ils devaient accomplir . Le reste devait bien leur être d'aucun intérêt . Miyuki resta donc au moins dix minutes à les regarder agir , à faire leurs séries de mouvement répétés et se dit qu'elle pas vraiment l'habitude de voir ça tout les jours . Après tout , à Impel Down les gens n'étaient pas vraiment des adeptes de de genre de choses ... Miyuki se dit que finalement , le fait de ne pas revoir son oncle ne devait pas être si terrible et se décida à monter sur le bateau . Mais c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle percuta quelqu'un et qu'elle tomba dans l'eau ...

**à suivre ... **


	14. Me voici marine Enfin , presque

**Chapitre 14 : Me voici marine ... Enfin , presque .**

Miyuki venait de tomber dans l'eau ou du moins était sur le point s'y précipiter . Elle hurla . Si par malheur elle faisait un plongeon , il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle finisse vraiment par se noyer . En effet , un utilisateur de fruit du démon était extrêmement vulnérable à l'eau . Aussi cru t' elle son heure venue quand soudain quelqu'un l'attrapa par la main , l'empêchant de tomber du navire . Elle se sentit alors se faire remonter petit à petit sur le pont .

Une fois sur celui ci , elle tenta de reprendre son souffle . Après cela , elle releva les yeux vers celui qui l'avait ainsi remonté et vit qu'il s'agissait également de celui qui l'avait percuté . Elle poussa alors une exclamation qui en surprirent plus d'un sur le navire , en commençant tout d'abord par pétrifier les matelots .

- TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE OU QUOI ? ENCORE UN PEU ET JE SERAIS MORTE ! ABRUTI !

Miyuki haletait de plus belle alors que l'homme qui avait faillit l'envoyer valser à la flotte ne faisait rien qui puisse contredire ce fait . Puis , une seconde voix se fit entendre mais cette fois ci bien plus forte que celle de Miyuki :

- MONKEY D GARP ! COMMENT AS TU OSE ! ESPÈCE D'ENFLURE ! REVIENS LA SI T'ES UN HOMME ! JE VAIS T'EN APPRENDRE MOI DES MANIÈRES !

A cet instant précis , la personne qui avait faillit la tuer par inadvertance fit alors :

- Et merde ... C'est qu'il est collant ce cuistot !

Et il tenta alors de passer Miyuki sans rien lui dire afin d'échapper à la folie destructrice du cuisinier de l'équipage . Mauvais choix . Très mauvais choix . Miyuki claqua dans ses doigts et attira à elle des morceaux de métaux qui traînaient ça et là sur le pont . Elle les lança alors sur le marine qui tentait de s'échapper et le fit tomber à la renverse . Elle lui dit alors , satisfaite :

- Toi , tu aurais mieux fait de t'excuser quand tu en avais l'occasion ... Cela t'apprendras !

Le cuistot arriva alors à son tour et se saisit du matelot en lui infligeant toute une série de baffes plus fortes les unes que les autres tout en répétant au marine qui se prénommait Garp d'arrêter de venir dans la cuisine afin de dévaliser le garde manger à tout bout de champ ...

- Mais j'ai faim moi ...

- ET ALORS ?! C'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! JE TE SIGNALE QUE C' EST PRÉCISÉMENT A CAUSE DE CELA QUE TU ES ENCORE UN BANAL MATELOT !

Miyuki tenta alors de s'incruster dans la conversation afin de savoir où l'on pouvait s'inscrire pour devenir marine .

- Euh excusez moi ... Fit alors Miyuki

- QU EST CE QU IL Y A ENCORE ?! SI C EST POUR UN RAB DE NOUILLES SAUTÉES VOUS ALLER VOUS FAIRE ...

- Ha ! Mais t'es la fille qui est négligemment tombée du pont ... Fit alors Garp

- Quoi ?! Mais je te signale que c'est justement toi qui ... Tenta alors Miyuki plus qu'en colère

- GRRRRRRRRRRRR...

Mais Garp était déjà en train de ronfler ...

- Comment oses tu ?! s'écria Miyuki dans toute sa fureur

- Laisses tomber . Fit le cuistot . Il agit toujours comme ça . Et bien qu'il soit l'un des plus puissants marines de ce bateau , il en reste cependant le plus bizarre et le plus imprévisible des zigotos qu'il m'a un jour été donné de voir ...Mais passons ... Tu m'as dit que tu voulais devenir marine c'est ça ? Mais d'où tu viens comme ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu étais à ...

- Si . Je suis une pensionnaire de l'internat d'Impel Down , Shizuka Hiu .

- Eh ben ... Voyez donc ça ... COMMANDANT ! RAMNEZ VOT CUL ICI ! ON A DU BEL EFFECTIF QUI'S POINTE !

Et c'est justement à cet instant que Miyuki vit sortir de la cabine , pièce habitée la plus élevée donnant sur le pont , un homme d'une trentaine d'année environ , sortir en titubant légèrement , une bouteille d'alcool à la main . Il semblait fatigué , et ses cheveux châtains clair mi long hirsutes , étaient maintenus dans une sorte de queue de cheval maintenue d'un ruban , fait à la va vite . Il balaya le pont du regard , passant des mousses frottant avec acharnement la crasse du pont , jusqu'au cuistot qui semblait l'avoir appelé ... Puis , quand il vit Miyuki en contre bas , il se frotta machinalement les yeux afin de voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé et fit alors :

- Hé bien , mon cher cuisinier , que m'apportes tu là ? Un petit souvenir d'Impel Down ?

- OUAIS ... CETTE GAMINE VEUT DEVENIR MARINE A VOT SERVICE ... Répondit alors vulgairement le cuistot

Miyuki vit alors le commandant sauter d'un geste gracieux de la rambarde afin d'arriver sur le pont . Quand il arriva , tous se mirent au garde à vous . Tous , sauf Miyuki qui en était alors encore à se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une quelconque blague . Comment derrière cet homme à la peau d'une blancheur maladive et ses airs de soulard civilisé pouvait se cacher un commandant de la marine ? Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait , elle ne se rendit pas compte que le commandant en question était en train de lui tourner autour afin d'inspecter ses formes et compagnie ... Quand elle s'en rendit compte , s'écria rouge pivoine :

- Non mais je ne vous permet pas ! s'insurgea t'elle alors qu'elle utilisait son fruit du démon pour mieux l'immobiliser .

- Eh mais ... Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était un cadeau afin de satisfaire mes ...

- MAIS NON ABRUTI ! CETTE GAMINE EST LA REJETONNE DU PERE HIU , TU SAIS BIEN , L'UN DES VICES AMIRAUX !fit le cuistot .

- Ah ... Je vois . Cette fille est le reje... QUOI ?! Alors c'est elle la gamine ?! Bougre d'imbécile ! T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?!

- BEN J'AI ESSAYE MAIS T'ÉTAIS TOUJOURS BOURRE ! hurla alors le cuistot .

- Mais qui m'a foutu des types pareils ? se lamenta alors le commandant .

Miyuki était là , sur le pont , se demandant bien pourquoi son détestable oncle l'avait casé chez de pareils boulets ... Enfin , l'important pour elle c'était de devenir marine . Après ... Elle pourrait bien se faire muter ailleurs ...

Elle se retourna vers le commandant et demanda :

- Au fait , pourrais je voir mes appartements ?

Le cuistot ainsi que le commandant se scrutèrent du regard puis regardèrent Miyuki d'un air entendu ...

- Pourquoi faire ? Fit le commandant , malicieux au possible .

- Parce que je suis une marine . Crut bon de préciser Miyuki .

Le commandant parti alors dans un grand éclat de rire qui acheva de rendre folle Miyuki . Décidément elle ne les comprenait pas . D'ailleurs , comment pourrait elle les comprendre ? Elle était une tenryubito . Leurs monde était totalement différents ... Puis , elle vit le commandant redevenir sérieux .

- Officiellement , tu n'es pas une marine , petite . Tu ne le sera que lorsque nous seront arrivés à la base marine de LogueTown , où tu pourras alors passer un entretien . Mais je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras à merveille ... Petite ! fit il en pouffant de rire

Miyuki tiqua une fois de plus à l'évocation du mot " petite " et crissa des dents . Cela fit rire une fois de plus le commandant qui en profita de cet instant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme s'il la prenait pour une enfant en bas âge . Et puis , alors que tout deux étaient devant la cabine du commandant , celui ci s'arrêta devant la porte et lui dit alors :

- Toi , tu dors ici .

Miyuki n'eut pas le temps d'écarquiller les yeux qu'elle se fit pousser dans la cabine et qu'un claquement de porte retentit sur le navire ...

**à suivre ...**


	15. Nous sommes la Justice

**Chapitre 15: Nous sommes la Justice  
**

Et c'est ainsi que Miyuki se fit quasiment tirer de force dans la cabine du capitaine ... Furieuse , elle le voyait s'agiter dans tous les sens ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un oreiller , un couverture , un matelas ... Bref , de quoi lui faire un lit . Cependant , il manquait la chose la plus importante : le sommier et aussi tout l'artillerie qui le soutenait ... Elle entrepris alors de se construire mon propre sommier ect avec les moyens du bord : vis rouillées , clou ... Tout ce qui ne servirait à personne mais qui était suffisamment riche en fer pour qu'elle puisse en manipuler la forme ...Certes , elle n'avait jamais tenté de faire un lit avant et redoutait de s'écraser par terre la première nuit , mais cela serait tout de même suffisant ... Elle n'était pas si grosse que ça ...

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que le navire de la marine avait quitté Impel Down et elle commençait fortement à avoir le mal du pays ... Après tout , elle était une enfant d'Impel Down , au même titre que Kaien et Tsuru ... D'ailleurs elle commençait aussi fortement à les regretter ... Certes , Tsuru n'avait pas un caractère facile et Kaien était un vrai boulet ... Cependant , elle s'y était faite à toute cette agitation ... Et le silence du navire sur lequel elle était ne lui facilitait pas les choses ...Donc , pour simplifier les choses , durant ces trois semaines , le commandant du vaisseau lui avait fortement intimée l'ordre de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte de sa cabine . Et donc , elle avait commencé à écumer les livres , les cartes , tout se qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque ... Elle n'avait même pas à sortir de celle ci pour aller au toilettes ou encore pour se doucher car une fois de plus , tout se trouvait dans les appartements du commandant . De plus , Miyuki ne voyait le commandant qu'a l'heure des petits déjeuner , déjeuner et diner . Ou alors quand il y avait cas de force majeure ...

Mais toute cette solitude commençait à peser à Miyuki qui avait fini par en avoir assez de la lecture , surtout que chaque livres ne faisait que faisait que parler de termes techniques , de navigation ou de lois marines ...

Cependant , en cherchant bien , elle avait un jour réussi à découvrir un livre incroyable parlant d'îles dans le ciel , sous la mer et même d'île au goût de barbe à papa ... Cela la fit bien rire ... Il était impossible que de telles choses existent ... Mais y croire rendrait il sa traversée plus joyeuse ? Elle l'ignorait ...

Mais trois jours plus tard , alors qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme , elle entendit alors le son typique des boulets de canons , fuser droit sur eux . Elle n'attendit plus et se précipita hors de la cabine .

C'était un navire pirate qui leur faisait face . Elle en était même certaine .

Miyuki se dirigea en courant vers le commandant et lui demanda :

- Que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi ces pirates nous attaquent ils ? Je croyais que la marine possédait un minimum de respect sur les océans ...

- Et moi je t'avais pourtant demandé de rester bien sagement dans ma cabine ... Fit le commandant un brin furieux .

- Dites moi se qui se passe ! Je peux certainement vous aider ... Tenta alors Miyuki

- Et comment le pourrais tu ? Comment une femme pourrait elle se révéler être plus utile que tous les gros bras que j'ai à disposition ?

Mais mon regard ardent , le dissuada d'en dire davantage et il se mit à expliquer les raisons d'un pareil revirement de situation : Et elles étaient très simple : La marine entrait dans une période de déclin . Une période où les criminels avaient le pouvoir absolu ! La marine était inefficace et beaucoup se demandaient s'il n'était pas plus simple de devenir pirate et de mieux gagner sa vie ainsi plutôt que de faire la plonge chez les marines pour une bouchée de pain ... Aussi , il arriva un moment que le commandant redouta par dessus tout : une mutinerie . Certains marines de l'équipage avaient trahis pour meilleur salaire et alors que leur nouvel équipage pirate se trouvait à portée de canon , ceux ci étaient bien trop occupés à se battre contre les autres marines . Ils allaient vite être abordés !

- Mais je soutiens toujours que je peux vous être utile !

- Arrêtes s'il te plait ... Toute ma vie j'ai cru à la justice . Mais ça ... Cela va au dessus de ce que je peux supporter ... Les pirates ne peuvent faire la loi . Mais ... Nous n'avons plus rien à dire à ce sujet là puisque nous allons tous mourir ...

- Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Demanda alors Miyuki paniquée

- Ces pirates sont les Gardenberry . La prime de leur capitaine dépasse les 80 millions de béryl ! Et je ne parle pas des primes de tous les autres pirates à sa suite ... Ils vont nous tuer ou nous vendre comme esclaves ... Bref l'un ou l'autre ... Cela ne vaut plus la peine de se battre ... Ils sont trop fort ... Fit le commandant désespéré ...

- Mais comment diable avez vous réussi alors à quitter east blue et traverser tout grand line jusqu'à Impel Down ? Et vous me dites que vous avez peur ?

- Il n'y a pas que cela ... Il y a trois semaine , un empereur des mers s'est enfui d'Impel Down avec tout son équipage ... Et dès sa sortie , il a été vu comme un héro par tous les autres pirates qui le craignent et le respecte à la fois pour son calme et son intelligence , mais aussi pour sa force !

- Mais c'est ...

- Oui , cet homme c'est Lucian Grey , dit l'éminence de Grand Line . Et devines un peu quel ordre il a donné à tous les pirates sous ses ordres ?

- Tuez les marines ...

- C'est exactement ça . Et son but me semble clair : il souhaite détruire toute forme de justice en ce monde afin d'en devenir le Roi . Et nous , nous allons mourir ici ! Sans n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher ...

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Et dire ... Qu'il était si gentil avec moi et les autres ... Je pensais qu'il ...

Et c'est à cet instant qu'un boulet de canon arriva dans la direction de Miyuki . Sans que Personne , pas même le commandant , ne puisse faire quoi que se soit ...

- Shizuka ! Hurla alors le commandant . Attention ! Derrière toi !

- JE PENSAIS QU'IL ÉTAIT MON AMI ! Hurla alors Miyuki alors que le boulet fonçait toujours sur elle .

Et là , quelque-chose de surprenant se produisit . Quelque chose de suffisamment incroyable pour stopper tous les combats sur le navire .

Plus personne ne parlait . Tous avaient leurs yeux , exorbités par les uns , admiratifs pour les autres , tournés vers Miyuki . Ou plus précisément vers sa main qui avait arrêté sans le moindre problème le boulet de canon . Elle fit un tour sur elle même et la force de rotation lui permit alors non sans mal de propulser le boulet sur le navire ennemi rendant alors toute fuite des traitres , impossible .  
C'est alors haletant et le bras légèrement douloureux qu'elle s'adressa alors aux marines traitres ou fidèle :

- Vous ne me connaissez pas . Et je ne vous connais pas non plus . Mais une chose est néanmoins certaine : Vous êtes des Marines ! Et vous vous battez pour la justice ! Vous voyez mon pouvoir ? Avec lui je peux tous vous tuer ! Mais je ne le ferais pas parce que vous êtes des Marines . Arrêtons dès à présent cette mutinerie et capturons ces pirates ! Nous sommes la justice !Et nous allons faire régner l'ordre à sa juste mesure !

Après ce discours pour le moins impressionnant , l'idée que se faisait le commandant de Miyuki changea du tout au tout et il fit :

- Pour la justice !

Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître , tous l'imitèrent . Que se soit les fidèles ou les traîtres ... Tous finirent par acclamer Miyuki et surtout , la justice ! Et cette aventure fut marquée d'une pierre blanche car ce fut le jour où la marine décida une fois de plus à se relever et à tenter de retrouver sa dignité perdue sous les traits d'une femme : Miyuki Hiu , une banale enfant de 18 ans qui n'était pas encore devenue marine . Mais qui allait certainement le devenir ...

**à suivre ...**


	16. Une simple pomme

**Chapitre 16 : Une simple pomme .**

Près de deux mois étaient passés depuis la mutinerie . Et finalement , tous les traitres étaient revenus à la raison et travaillaient d'arrache-pied afin de faire oublier leur trahison honteuse . Seule près de la rambarde , Miyuki observait l'océan . Cet océan qu'elle ne cessait de voir depuis de longues semaines ... Puis , elle sentit une forte présence à sa gauche : C'était Garp . Il avait fini de nettoyer et avait de toute évidence , envie de discuter un peu ...

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avait mangé un fruit du démon ...

- Tu ne me l'a pour ainsi dire jamais demandé ... Lui souffla t'elle alors que ses yeux abyssaux se perdaient dans l'immensité de Grand Line .

- Bof ! De toute manière si on te plonge dans l'eau , tu feras moins la fière ...

- Qu'essaies tu d'insinuer par là ? Lui demanda alors Miyuki brusquement

- Oh ... Rien ... fit il en évitant son regard

Puis il repartit vaquer à ses occupations ... Des fois , il y avait des moments où Miyuki n'arrivait absolument pas à saisir la personnalité de Garp . Il faisait exprès de dévaliser la cuisine pour emmerder le cuistot et l'instant d'après , il s'endormait debout ou précisément quand on l'engueulait ... N'empêche , c'était assez pratique de s'endormir toujours au bon moment comme ça ... Mais voilà ... Il était bizarre ... Et c'était cette bizarrerie qui lui permettait d'avoir sa place sur ce navire ... Tandis qu'elle ... Mis à part le cuistot ou le commandant voir à la limite Garp , personne n'osait trop l'approcher . Était ce la peur qui les paralysait ainsi ? Ou le discours prononcé une paire de mois plus tôt ? De toute manière , elle le savait autant qu'eux : un monde les séparait . Et ce monde , cette distance , avait été établie uniquement à cause du fait qu'elle ne venait pas de chez eux et qu'elle avait eu l'audace de manger un fruit du démon . Oui , pour eux , elle ne serait peut être jamais une fille de l'est ...

Elle soupira . Ils avaient encore beaucoup de route à faire avant d'arriver en East Blue . Et le temps semblait filer au compte goutte . Cependant , il y allait encore avoir de l'animation et elle en était quasiment certaine . Car , un des marines chargés de faire le guet hurla à s'en détruire les cordes vocales :

- Navire marine en vue ! Demande à nous aborder !

J'entendis alors de loin le commandant répondre par l'affirmative et les marines de l'équipage s'affairer au pas de course .Pour Miyuki , plus aucun doute n'était permis quant au grade de ce prétendu navire allier . Si tous s'affairaient ainsi , c'est qu'il devait y avoir à son bord des hauts gradés ! Elle partit donc à la recherche du commandant et le trouva près des cuisines , il était en train de demander au cuistot de préparer sa spécialité en vitesse car les invités seraient nombreux . Elle s'approcha donc de lui et lui demanda :

- Qui est donc cette personne importante qui mérite si pareil festin ?

Il soupira et fit alors dépité :

- L'homme le plus important de l'East blue . Le tigre de Naniwa , le colonel Takeshi . Ce n'est vraiment pas une personne facile et il adore mener des combats ... Il n'a peur de rien , un vrai rock . C'est en quelque sorte le big boss d'East blue ...

- Son chef ?

- Oui ... Il y a quatre grandes bases de la marine à East blue . Et tous les ans , il y a un concours afin de faire monter en grade les nouvelles recrues ... Ensuite , les commandants se battent entre eux et le gagnant a le droit de l'affronter .

- Et s'il gagne ? Que se passerait il ? Demanda alors Miyuki impatiente

- Impossible . Le tigre de Naniwa n'a jamais perdu ! Chaque année il envoie au tapis le plus fort des commandants à ses ordres .

- Mais pourquoi n'affronte t'il que les commandants ? Il doit y avoir un ou plusieurs lieutenants colonels à ses ordres non ? Ceux ci sont plus forts que les commandants non ?

- En fait ,mais ... il n'y a aucun lieutenant colonel . Le titre revenant au commandant capable de lui asséner un coup décisif . Cependant ... Il juge que personne n'est digne de porter ce titre ...

- Mais vous êtes fort commandant ...Déclara Miyuki

- J'ai pourtant perdu au premier round moi ! J'avais trop peur de finir le visage amoché !

Miyuki soupira . Elle avait vraiment pas de chance ! Avoir un commandant pareil ... Enfin , bientôt elle serait marine et peut être qu'elle aussi pourrait participer à cet espèce de tournois de marine ... Après tout elle avait l'habitude , elle se battait souvent à Impel Down contre les gardiens . Ce serait amusant ...

Cependant , ces pensées disparurent bien vite quand on commença à leur lancer des boulets de canons . Tous provenait du navire des marines sensé aborner le vaisseau où Miyuki se trouvait . Puis , contre toute attente , elle vit Garp surgir des cabine au pas de course et s'élancer vers les boulets et en renvoyer certains comme si de rien n'était . Cependant , il en manqua un et celui ci se dirigeait rapidement vers le mat du navire . Si l'on ne faisait rien , celui risquait d'être détruit ! Et Garp était trop loin cette fois ci pour l'arrêter . Miyuki se décida donc à intercepter le boulet . Elle courra le plus vite possible vers celui ci et tacha de se positionner dans sa trajectoire afin de mieux pouvoir l'intercepter . Elle tendit alors la main vers celui ci et utilisa son fruit du démon sur lui . Le boulet se divisa alors en une multitude de clous qui se rependirent sur le sol avec fracas . Après avoir réalisé cette action , elle soupira bruyamment . Puis elle se tourna vers Garp et lui demanda , exaspéré :

- Et c'est comme ça qu'il vous souhaite le bonjour votre colonel ? Il veut plutôt votre mort oui !

- Faut croire ... Répondit distraitement Garp avant de partir vers les cuisines .

- EH ! L'interpela Miyuki . Où vas tu ?!

- Manger ! Fit il sans se détourner .

- HEIN ? Alors que l'arrivée de ton boss est imminente ? T'es malade hein ? Avoues le !

- Tu verras bien lorsqu'il sera arrivé . Tu regretteras vite de ne pas m'avoir suivi ...

Mais jamais je n'aurais un jour pensé que cet imbécile de Garp puisse avoir raison ... Quelques instants après , un immense navire marine nous a abordé et seulement deux marines en sont sortis . Un homme à l'apparence froide et distinguée alors que derrière lui , c'était ... Tout l'inverse . Miyuki vit arriver une sorte de primate habillé en marine débarquer comme ça sur le pont du navire . Miyuki vit alors stupéfaite , tous les marines des environs lui faire une salutation en règle . Elle en conclu donc que c'était lui le colonel Takeshi . Et on ne lui avait pas menti à son sujet . A peine eut il mit une claque dans le dos de son commandant que celui ci tomba à la renverse sur le sol . Miyuki ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Pourtant le commandant n'est pas une mauviette ... Ce colonel en revanche semble d'une force inouïe . Le tigre de Naniwa hein ... Il ne faillit pas à sa réputation ...

Puis ensuite vint le tour de Garp qui lui en revanche réussit sans mal à tenir le coup . Puis ensuite , une immense table fut placée sur la quelle il n'y avait que des gâteaux , des fruits ... bref les mets que le colonel préférait ... Miyuki s'attendit alors à voir les autres marines se précipiter sur la nourriture mais il n'en fut rien . Personne ne se mit à bouger . Tous restaient là à le regarder manger . Et il mangeait vraiment comme un sauvageon . Puis , il hurla en direction de son second :

- Lensk , enfoiré qu'est ce que t'attends pour manger ? C'est bien toi qui les a envoyés ces boulets de cannons non ?

- Certainement . Veuillez m'excuser colonel .

En le voyant , Miyuki ne put s'empêcher de demander au cuistot qui il était . Car cet homme semblait être tout le contraire du colonel ... Il avait des cheveux argentés , des yeux gris mercure et une peau très pale . Et alors que le colonel devait mesurer dans les trois mètres , lui n'en faisait qu'1 mètre 90 environ ... Lui donnant alors une apparence complètement normale voir même banale . Et c'est cette banalité qui intéressa Miyuki . Et alors que cet homme prit son temps pour se servir convenablement à manger , le cuistot se tourna vers Miyuki et lui dit alors :

- Cet homme se nomme Boregard Lensk . Il est commandant de la base marine de Nune , tout près de Tequilla Wolf . Un endroit pas vraiment joyeux joyeux si tu vois ce que je veux dire ...

En effet , Miyuki savait que Tequilla Wolf était un site de construction où l'on forçait les ennemis du gouvernement mondial à y travailler jusqu'à leur mort . Elle soupira une fois de plus face à ces horreurs , mais qu'y pouvait elle en fin de compte ? Absolument rien ... Elle repris donc ses esprits quand le cuistot se mit une fois de plus à parler :

- Cependant , il est le plus puissant commandant aux ordres du colonel Takeshi . C'est lui qui envoie généralement les boulets de canon à Garp en guise d'entrainement et de salutations ... Mais aujourd'hui , l'un d'eux lui a échappé et tu l'a arrêté . Bien joué , gamine .

- C'est rien ...

Puis elle fit demi tour alors le cuistot lui demanda :

- Où vas tu ?

- Lire un livre . Ce n'est pas obligé de rester là à les regarder manger non ?

- C'est vrai mais ...

- Alors j'y vais ! A plus tard ...

Cependant , à peine eut elle fait un geste que le colonel fit alors :

- Au fait , maintenant que j'y pense , y'avait pas une gamine en plus de Garp à avoir arrêté tes boulets , Boregard ?

Boregard fit mine de réfléchir avant de dire :

- Ah ... Oui , il me semble . Mais je n'ai pas vu la technique utilisée ...

- Pas grave ... Amènes quand même !

Miyuki se fit donc menée de force devant cet imposant colonel qui commençait à la regarder bizarrement . Cette attitude déstabilisa beaucoup Miyuki qui ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard . Le colonel finit alors par dire :

- T'es sure de ce que tu avances ? Ce n'est qu'une gamine ...

- Certain , mon colonel .

Il se tourna alors vers Miyuki et lui demanda brusquement son nom et d'où elle venait sur Grand Line . Elle ne put s'empêcher de bafouiller en disant :

- Euh ... Je ... jemenommeMiyukiHiuetjeviensd'impeldown.

Tous les marines aux alentours se mirent à rire alors que le colonel se dit alors :

- Oui , oui , alors tu viens de ... IMPEL DOWN ? C'est pas vrai ! Ils élèvent des rejetons là bas ?

- En effet ... Il ...il y a un internat là bas ... Pourquoi ?

- Oh , pour rien j'étais surprit c'est tout ! HAHAHA ; Bon tu as mérité une récompense ! Tiens .

Miyuki releva les yeux et vit que le colonel lui tendait une pomme . Une simple pomme . Et alors qu'elle la saisit , tous les autres marines se mirent à pousser des "ah ! " ou des "oh ! " . Cependant , Miyuki quant à elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette simple pomme allait pouvoir déclencher chez les gens de son entourage . Aucune .

Et elle se mit à croquer dedans . Tout simplement .

**à suivre ...**


	17. Être à deux endroits à la fois

**Chapitre 17 : Être à deux endroits à la fois  
**

Les jours passèrent et l'imposant tigre de Naniwa disparu au grès des courants ... Cependant , la situation elle , changea subitement . Alors que tous traitaient Miyuki tel une parfaite étrangère , elle finit par devenir le sujet de conversation de tout le navire ... Et cela à un tel point que c'en devenait vite lassant . Après tout , c'était vrai que Miyuki recherchait le contact avec les autres , cependant , avec cette horde de marines récemment transformés en groupie , cela ne valait plus la pine de rechercher à faire ami ami avec eux ...

- Qu'avais je donc fait ? Se demanda alors Miyuki qui ne comprenait rien à la situation .

- Tu as attiré l'estime du tigre de Naniwa ... Fit alors une voix derrière elle .

Elle se retourna vivement et aperçut alors Garp qui la fixa sérieusement . Son regard était totalement différent de celui qu'il avait l'habitude de porter à ceux qui l'entouraient ... Son regard était sérieux et lourd . Chose qui mit Miyuki fortement mal à l'aise . Elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'il ne cessait de la regarder , de la fixer comme un prédateur sur le point de fondre sur sa proie . C'était sacrément dérangeant ... N'y tenant plus , Miyuki explosa :

- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça abruti !

Il sembla alors tout d'un coup retrouver ses esprits et fit de sa voie stupide :

- Ah ... Désolé ... J'étais en train de réfléchir à un truc te concernant ... Mais ce n'est rien ...ha ha ha ...

Miyuki soupira . Décidément , c'était toujours pareil avec lui , dès qu'il se faisait prendre au piège , il redevenait stupide et il devenait alors impossible de discuter sérieusement avec lui ... Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance ... Elle qui aurait tant espérée se faire des amis ... C'était raté ... Si elle avait su , elle serait restée avec Kaien et Tsuru ... Quoi que ... Son oncle qui était devenu entre temps son père l'en aurait empêchée ... Elle se tourna une fois de plus vers Garp mais elle constata qu'il avait disparu ... Encore ...

Elle haussa alors les épaules et faute d'autres activités auxquelles vaquer , elle termina en cuisine . Comme le cuistot la voyait désœuvrée et un peu déprimée , il lui proposa de l'aider ... Elle du donc éplucher des patates pour le reste de l'équipage . Cependant , sa manière d'éplucher déplut fortement au cuistot qui la reprit plusieurs fois sur ce fait ... C'était donc au bout de nombreuses minutes que Miyuki put réellement passer le temps et oublier ses tracas quotidiens en épluchant des légumes ...

Au bout d'une heure environ , le cuistot releva les yeux vers Miyuki et lui dit :

- Au fait , tu maitrises bien le fer et le métal non ?

- Oui , pourquoi ? Lui demanda t'elle alors sans comprendre .

- J'ai trouvé un bon entraînement pour toi .

- Un entrainement ? De quel genre ?

- Tu vas t'entraîner à éplucher des légumes et à les couper d'autre part .

- Mais voyons c'est impossible de faire cela ! Il faudrait que je me divise en deux pour le faire ...

- Justement ! Tu es une logia et tu maitrises un élément vraiment puissant . Cet élément peut te permettre d'effectuer de nombreuses actions en même temps du moment que ce soit à base de métal ...Essaies donc pour voir ...

C'est alors que Miyuki tenta de faire ce qu'il avait demandé . Elle imagina sa conscience glisser vers le couteau de cuisine qui se trouvait près du lavabo mais du coup elle n'arrivait plus à articuler son corps ... Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il fallait diviser sa conscience de manière à ce qu'elle puisse effectuer de nombreuses actions en même temps . Mais le problème , c'est qu'elle manquait d'endurance et qu'il lui était vraiment difficile d'effectuer une constante répartition en permanence ...Il était donc prévisible de la voir s'évanouir de fatigue au bout d'un certain moment ...

Elle se réveilla donc en sueurs au bout d'un long instant sur des sacs à patates alors que le cuistot était en train de lire son journal ... il entends un bruit provenant de sa droite et fit alors :

- Enfin réveillée ? Tu as dormi quatre heures .

- Vraiment ?

- Oui ... J'ai même eu le temps de jeter un œil au journal .

Il le tendit à Miyuki qui finit par jeter un coup d'œil sur l'article à la une du jour . Et quand elle le lu elle finit par en écarquiller les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Alors la marine ainsi que le gouvernement mondial sont dans une telle position vis à vis du reste du monde ?! C'est impossible ! Comment cet homme a t il pu réussir à gagner autant de pouvoir en si peu de temps ?

- Qui sait ?! Peut être qu'ils avaient bien préparés leurs coups au final ? En tout cas nous devrions vite rejoindre la base ... Et d'après le commandant , nous arrivons près de Red Mountain . Cela ne serait maintenant plus qu'une question de jours avant d'atteindre Loguetown .

- Et donc que je devienne officiellement une marine ...

- En effet .

Miyuki sortit alors de la cuisine et vit quelques instants plus tard une imposante montagne et en son milieu un passage étroit menant vers les océans du globe . East blue ... Qu'elle avait hâte de voir à quoi cet océan ressemblait ... Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais quitté Impel Down et se voyait maintenant propulsée vers un autre océan à ses 18 ans ... Miyuki souri à cette évocation . Oui , maintenant elle avait 18 ans et elle était libre de mener la vie qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait ... Elle y passerait autant de temps qu'il le faudrait mais elle remettrait de l'ordre dans cette Marine désorganisée et mal fichue . Foi de Miyuki .

Ses yeux déterminés se perdirent dans l'écume des dernières vagues de Grand Line alors que le soleil tendait à décliner . Puis elle ferma doucement ses yeux profitant des embruns salés caressant son pale visage . Et elle profita du peu de silence que pouvait lui procurer un habituel début de soirée sur un bateau de la marine ... Seule ... Comme elle pouvait apprécier ce mot ces temps ci ... Aucune groupie lui courant après ...Un pur bonheur ...

... Qui malheureusement ne dura pas ... Soudainement , un cri de détresse parvient aux oreilles de Miyuki qui ouvrit subitement les yeux . Un tonneau flottait dans l'eau et une malheureuse personne tentait de toutes ses forces de s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas sombrer ... Qu'avait il bien pu se passer dans ses eaux ?

**à suivre ...**


	18. Attaque contre la boutique d'information

**Chapitre 18 : Attaque contre la boutique d'information ? **

- Un homme à la mer ! Un homme à la mer ! S'écria soudainement Miyuki alors que les marines accouraient afin de sauver le naufragé d'une mort certaine .

Nous étions en fin de soirée et à cause de ce fâcheux incident , le monde entier se trouve être en ébullition ... Miyuki soupirait fortement ; elle qui comptait se détendre sur le pont à profiter de la brise ... Miséricorde ...Elle reporta alors toute son attention vers le malheureux . Le moins qu'on puisse dire , c'est qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os ; de plus , quand on y regardait de plus près cette personne n'était pas un malheureux , mais une malheureuse . C'était une femme déguisée en homme . D'ailleurs , ses vêtements étaient rapiécés et couverts de sang ... Miyuki s'approcha alors davantage d'elle et lui demanda :

- Est ce que vous allez bien ? Que s'est il passé ?

- Argh ... Je l'ai vraiment échappée belle ...

- Échappée belle ? Mais de quoi ?! Demanda alors Miyuki qui ne comprenait en rien la situation ...

- Du massacre de la boutique d'information de Red Mountain !

Puis elle perdit connaissance ...

Miyuki se releva et laissa la place aux infirmiers qui la mirent sur un brancard et l'emportèrent vers l'infirmerie afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins dans l'immédiat . Miyuki se demandait tout de même le pourquoi d'un pareil massacre ... Elle savait que les boutiques d'informations étaient particulièrement bien protégées à tout point de vue car celles ci renfermaient de nombreuses informations sur de nombreux sujets ... Par exemple , beaucoup de chasseurs de primes se rendaient dans ces endroits afin de se renseigner au sujet de leur cible , savoir par où il est passé , où il se terre ... Bien sûr , chaque renseignement valait son poids en or et en information en tout genre ; mais c'était le business .

Le lendemain , Miyuki était sagement endormie sur le pont quand soudain ... On tenta de la tuer ! Des mains s'accrochèrent à son cou et tentèrent de l'étrangler . Heureusement , Miyuki était une logia et donc se désintégra pour mieux se reformer quelques mètres plus loin . Elle était vraiment très , mais alors très surprise de ce qui était en train de se passer ... Surtout que la personne qui tentait de la tuer n'était autre que la jeune femme à qui l'on venait de sauver la vie le jour précédent ... Comment pouvait on faire une chose pareille à ses sauveurs ?

Furieuse , elle la prit par les cheveux et la traina jusqu'à la salle de commandement et leur annoncer de qui elle venait d'être victime . Mais soudain , lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte , elle vit un double de celle qui avait essayé de la tuer en train de tranquillement servir le thé au reste des officiers dont le commandant . Elle n'en revenait pas !Que se passait il sur ce bateau ?

La fille en question poussa alors une grosse exclamation et finit immanquablement par lâcher la théière qui inonda le sol , ébouillantant au passage les pieds des marines qui finirent par montrer tout leur mécontentement aux nouveaux venus . Cependant , la survivante s'en fichant complètement , alla se jeter dans les bras de son prétendu sosie alors que Miyuki la tenait encore par les cheveux ...

- Sherry ! Mais d'où viens tu comme ça ? Je ne croyais plus te revoir ... Et puis ... Pourquoi as tu attachée cette pauvre marine sans défense ?

- Pff , je fais ce que je veux ...

- Toujours la même rengaine ... Tu n'es vraiment pas sortable !

-...

La jeune fille se retourna alors vers Miyuki et s'excusa pour sa sœur ... Enfin ... Tenta de s'excuser ... Puis elle retourna s'occuper des marines mécontents qui se mirent alors étrangement à rougir sous l'attention que leur procurait la jeune fille . Cependant , une seule parole de sa sœur Sherry finit par avoir raison de l'ambiance qui perdurait jusque là :

- Si vous posez vos sales pattes sur ma sœur ... Vous êtes mort .

L'heureuse et conviviale se métamorphosa complètement . Elle devint froide , menaçante . Et tous finirent immanquablement par déglutir ... La sœur finit alors par soupirer . Frappant sur la tête de Sherry , elle la força à s'excuser .

- Désolé ...

Miyuki soupira une fois de plus en acceptant les excuses fournies tandis que les autres marins sourirent en reprenant leurs activités quotidiennes ... Miyuki regarda alors plus attentivement les deux femmes face à elle : elles avaient toutes deux de longs cheveux long et verts ainsi que les mêmes traits . Il était donc évident pour Miyuki qu'elles soient sœurs ou du moins de la même famille ... Cependant , parmi toutes ces concordances régnait une différence : l'une avait toujours un caractère enjoué tandis que l'autre bougonnait sans cesse ...

Mais elles étaient mignonnes et les autres malines leurs passaient tout ... Miyuki par contre se méfiait ... Elle avait tout de même failli être tuée par l'une d'entre elles ... Et comme elle n'accordait pas si facilement que cela sa confiance au premier venu , elle avait tendance à douter . Est ce que ces femmes disaient elles bien la vérité ? Comment être certain du contraire ? Elle décida alors de faire sur le ton de la conversation :

- Mais dis moi Sherry , tu ne serais pas ... Une assassin ... en fait ?

A cette question , Sherry ne bougea pas d'un millimètre . Cependant , Miyuki crut voir un seul et unique instant la silhouette de la sœur dont elle ignorait toujours le nom , se tendre . Était ce dû ou non à une illusion d'optique ? Elle ne pouvait le dire . Mais ce dont elle était certaine c'était que quelque chose semblait clocher ...

Elle se frotta alors les yeux et se tourna alors vers la sœur de Sherry et lui demanda alors son nom car elle l'ignorait et n'avait eu le temps de lui demander ... Elle apprit donc qu'elle se nommait Amy et celle lui fit maintes fois part de son entière reconnaissance à son égard . Sans Miyuki , elle serait certainement morte dans les eaux de Grand Line .

- Mais j'y pense , fit alors Miyuki . Comment ce fait il que Sherry puisse avoir de telles facultés physiques ? tu m'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas une assassin ...

- Je fais ce que je veux ... Fit alors Sherry en bougonnant

Elle se reçut encore une fois un coup sur la tête par sa sœur Amy qui lui répondit que ce n'était pas une raison ... Puis , se rendant compte que Miyuki attendait toujours , Amy se tourna vers elle et lui expliqua :

- C'est pour notre protection en fait ... On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver maintenant que ... Hésita t'elle .

- Maintenant que ? Demanda alors Miyuki

- Que cet homme se trouve être empereur , je veux dire ... Et comme la marine semble être en difficultés ces temps ci ... Il est on ne peut plus normal que l'on fasse tout afin de mieux se protéger non ?

- En effet , souri alors Miyuki avant de sortir de la pièce .

Elle se retourna néanmoins vers elles et leurs dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire et qu'elle devait les laisser .

Grosse erreur . Très grosse erreur .

Il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à des inconnus , surtout à des inconnues .

En effet , alors que Miyuki sortait de la salle , elle ne vit ni les yeux de Sherry tendre vers la folie , ni entendit Amy qui fit d'un air froid et impitoyable :

- Cette fille ... Il faut vraiment la tuer ...

Oui , Miyuki ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait , bien qu'elle en ait une petite idée . Elle s'approcha de Garp et lui dit :

- Ne laisses pas ces deux là seules . Jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais ...

- Hein ? Et pourquoi ? demanda t'il en se grattant la tête .

- Parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment les concernant ... Et que je ne me trompe quasiment jamais ...

**à suivre ... **

**Désolée si j'ai mis du temps ... J'ai contractée le syndrome de la page banche et du coup ... Ben voilà ... **

**A plus ^^ **


	19. Trop réfléchir , c'est mauvais

**Chapitre 19 : Trop réfléchir , c'est mauvais .**

ll ne fallait jamais faire confiance à des inconnus , surtout à des inconnues .

En effet , alors que Miyuki sortait de la salle , elle ne vit ni les yeux de Sherry tendre vers la folie , ni entendit Amy qui fit d'un air froid et impitoyable :

- Cette fille ... Il faut vraiment la tuer ...

Oui , Miyuki ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait , bien qu'elle en ait une petite idée . Elle s'approcha de Garp et lui dit :

- Ne laisses pas ces deux là seules . Jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais ...

- Hein ? Et pourquoi ? demanda t'il en se grattant la tête .

- Parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment les concernant ... Et que je ne me trompe quasiment jamais ...

* * *

De l'autre côté de Red Mountain , loin dans l'East blue , un navire de la marine continuait encore et toujours sa traversée vers sa base . En effet , le commandant du navire se trouvait être l'officier le plus haut gradé de la base de Nune , un endroit reclus , isolé non loin de Tequilla Wolf , un immense site de construction où sont envoyés de nombreux esclaves pour y travailler jusqu'à leur mort ... Personne ne savait pour quelle obscure raison on avait ouvert ce site ... Mais une chose était certaine : il était vraiment bien gardé ...

Le soleil était à son zénith , montrant aux membres de l'équipage qu'il était l'heure de manger ... Dans la cabine du commandant , un homme était assis devant un immense bureau . Il réfléchissait . Mais à quoi ? Eh bien justement , à ces terribles évènements qui ont surgis sans crier gare en ces quelques mois ... Il y avait environ six mois , le monde semblait relativement calme ... Cependant , une suite de faits divers et variés se produisirent ... Était ce un hasard ? Une coïncidence ? Il en doutait ... Mais comment ne pas douter dans un tel monde de cinglé ? Donc , il tenta de mettre en relation les différents problèmes relatés par les journaux : Il y a six mois , le nouveau monde ou plutôt sa partie pègre fut secouée par la guerre opposant deux familles appartenant au monde la mafia : les Cornelli et les Rodriguès ... Leur affrontement aussi impressionnant que sanglant avait pour but le contrôle de Dresrosa , capitale de la pègre du nouveau monde ... Mais là ... Une rumeur plus étonnante encore surgit des ombres ... C'est à ce moment là que la réputation d'un assassin atteint des sommets : Vino , la terreur des mafieux de l'époque ... Et c'est à lui seul qu'il stoppa cette guerre insensée sans qu'on le lui demanda ... L'homme soupira ... Que ce Vino pouvait être agaçant quand il s'y mettait ... Et puis , quelques mois plus tard , un mystérieux inconnu s'évada d'Impel Down avec le reste de ses comparses , jetant ainsi l'opprobre sur la communauté de la marine , réduisant ainsi leur autorité à ...rien . Et puis ... Au même moment , une mystérieuse société secrète sortait enfin de sa léthargie ... Ces gens pour les moins étranges étaient partout et semblaient poursuivre coute que coute leurs propres objectifs ... Et maintenant , comme si cela ne suffisait pas , on lui rapporta que près de Red Mountain , une boutique d'information avait été attaquée ... Le monde devait de plus en plus incertain ... Il commençait vraiment à se demander si celui ci valait vraiment la peine d'être sauvé ... Autant laisser tout ce beau monde s'entretuer et récupérer les pots cassés par la suite ...

Mais il n'eut guère plus de temps à consacrer à tout cela , on frappa à la porte . Il fit un bref "entrez " et à peine eut il achevé celui ci qu'une sorte de tourbillon roux s'infiltra entre les nombreuses malles et coffres encombrant la pièce , avant de faire une sorte de vol plané en glissant sur quelques malheureuses feuilles qui trainaient par là ...

Un immense "ouille" se fit entendre , résonnant par là même dans les oreilles de l'homme à moitié absorbé par cette suite étrange de cas pour les moins particuliers ... C'était donc avec une grande et froide résignation qu'il leva lentement les yeux de ses dossiers afin de mieux observer la fauteuse de trouble alias sa si enquiquinante seconde qui le suivait ou presque , partout où il allait ...

- Ah ha argh ... Enfin j'vous r'trouve ! Commandant Lensk ...Mais au fait ... C'est quoi au juste tout ce foutoire ?

Il soupira , elle n'en manquait jamais une ... Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle remette sans cesse en question son si fragile univers ?

- Ce sont des rapports , Carole ... Tantôt des miens , tantôt ceux d'autres personnes ...

- Mais pour quoi faire ? Demanda celle ci en inclinant la tête en une moue interrogative . Si on s'embête tellement à écrire sur papier à la plume tant d'évènement passés , ce n'est certainement pas pour qu'après on s'emmerde de nouveau à les relire ...

- Que veux tu dire par là , Carole ?

- Commandant Boregard Lensk ! S'écria t'elle . Si les rapports sont écrits , c'est justement parce que l'on sait que quelqu'un va les relire ... Comme on sait pertinemment cela , alors on s'abstient de les lire ... Pourquoi faire soi même quelque chose de si fastidieux alors que l'on peut facilement en reléguer la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Carole ... Commença alors Boregard

- Oui ? Fit celle ci

- Tu viens précisément de mettre le doigt sur la raison qui fait que ces temps ci , la marine se trouve être composé de belles brochettes d'abrutis ...

- Ah bon ? Pourtant ces prétendus abrutis coffrent encore et toujours des prisonniers non ?

- Carole ... Tant que la marine ne disposera pas d'hommes ayant un minimum de cervelle , alors les évènements passés d'Impel Down finiront sans doute par se reproduire ...

Carole leva un instant les yeux vers le plafond . C'était en réalité une fille de 19 ans dont l'apparence la faisait facilement passer pour une gamine de 10 . Et son caractère enfantin ne l'aidait pas vraiment ... Cela faisait maintenant près de trois ans qu'elle travaillait avec le comandant Boregard et qu'elle le secondait dans sa tâche ... Cependant , après toute ces années , elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui animait tant son comandant , le pourquoi de sa volonté ... Et ce , notamment envers les livres et rapports de toute sorte qui trainaient ça et là dans son bureau qui n'en gardait plus que le nom ... Elle savait juste une chose : c'était que dans la marine il existait d'après son comandant deux catégories de personnes : les fortes et les intelligentes . Et bien évidement , il faisait partit de la seconde catégorie . Celle qui restait dans l'ombre . Celle qui subissait le plus de railleries ...

- Aaaah ... Mais c'est bien d'être fort non ? Et puis ... Trop réfléchir peut être mauvais pour la santé ... Moi , ça me donnerais un de ces mal de crâne ... A y penser j'en tremble d'appréhension ...

- C'est justement ça le problème , Carole ... La marine d'aujourd'hui ne se prend plus la tête comme avant ... Ils croient tous que la force résoudra tout . Mais voilà , Carole , que feront ils lorsqu'ils se retrouveront face à un problème qu'ils ne pourront résoudre ? Le laisseront ils en plan ? Le passeront ils sous silence ? Cela serait bien inadmissible , Carole ...

- Hum ... P'tet bien ... Et alors ? Qu'y pouvons nous ?

- Hum ... Rien .

- Oui ... Rien . C'est pourquoi je disais bien que trop réfléchir pouvait mener à de terribles maux de tête ... Et en plus en plein milieu de la pause repas ... Quel outrage !

- J'ai bien entendu pause repas ? S'enquit alors vivement Boregard

- Hum ! D'ailleurs y parait qu'il y aurait comme dessert de l'omelette Norvégienne ... Ce ne serait pas votre dessert favori ?

- Si . Mais je suppose qu'il ne doit d'ores et déjà ne plus en rester Carole ... Quel dommage ! se lamenta alors Boregard

- Inutile de déjà perdre espoir commandant ! Nous n'avons qu'a nous battre pour nos rêves et nos espérances ! Même si aujourd'hui celui ci serait une part d'omelette Norvégienne ! Un rêve est un rêve ! tenta alors de se convaincre Carole en serrant son poing .

Et c'est ainsi que tous deux se ruèrent à l'extérieur , espérant ravir à temps leur dessert adoré ! Cependant , ils ignoraient que l'escargotphone de leur bureau était en train de sonner ... Oui ... De sonner ...

**à suivre ...**


	20. Il se souvenait

**Chapitre 20 : Il se souvenait .**

Il essayait de le joindre , mais forcé de constater qu'il n'y arrivait pas il se décida néanmoins à rappeler plus tard . Il soupira et sans véritablement y faire attention , ces yeux se posèrent par mégarde sur ce tableau recouvert d'un linge noir . Pourquoi l'avait il mit sur ce tableau ? Pour le cacher certainement . Mais , dans ce cas ... Pourquoi diable avoir laissé ce tableau dans la pièce ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tout bonnement retiré , emballé et rangé dans le grenier de son logement de fonction ? Il ne voulait pas oublier . Surtout pas . Il refusait d'oublier l'élément déclencheur de sa vie et surtout ce qu'il en avait découlé . Peut être que pour ceux qui figuraient dessus , cela n'était dans leurs esprits qu'une histoire devenue que bien trop longue à raconter , mais lui trouvait que ça valait au moins la peine que quelqu'un hormis lui , sache toute la vérité .

Mais l'horloge de son bureau sonna . Il se rappela soudainement qu'il avait une opération à mener aujourd'hui . Il était chirurgien d'hôpital d'après tout ... Ce sera pour prochaine fois alors ...

Pas certain -

Dans cette pièce , il n'était pas le seul à avoir assisté à ce chamboulement . A cet immense virement de bord . Bien que muet et changeant , lui , il avait assisté à toute la scène : le vent .

Et aujourd'hui , alors qu'il soufflait , immortel sur l'île où le chirurgien exerçait , il passa non sans difficulté entre l'embrasure de la fenêtre de ce cher médecin qu'il aimait tant taquiner à longueur de temps . Après tout , c'était drôle de taquiner quelqu'un de presque aussi vieux que lui ... Car comme lui , cet homme , il était immortel ! Il en était certain ! Aussi certain du moment de sa naissance , de sa rencontre avec les astres , la nature ... Et surtout de ce curieux moment où lui , le vent , fit une curieuse rencontre qui le chamboulera toute sa vie ...

C'était il y avait des millénaires , dans une forêt , deux entités surgirent devant lui . Le bien et le mal . Pourquoi les avait il appelé ainsi déjà ? Car on lui avait dit que c'était comme ça et pas autrement .

Mais qui le lui avait dit au juste ?

La troisième entité . Il n'était ni le bien , ni le mal . Mais autre chose .

Un dieu .

Immortel .

Mais une chose était néanmoins certaine , le vent n'aimait pas ce dieu . Et donc , il avait tendance à le fuir .

Mais un jour , des millénaires plus tard , il s'intéressa à ce qu'il le vit faire . C'était à Artikus Blocks , dans la région de North blue ... Ce dieu si impassible c'était intéressé à un groupe d'orphelins des bas quartiers de la ville ... Des fils ou filles de prostitués sans doute ...

Le vent se souvint alors de les avoir observés . Longuement .

Il vit alors en un premier temps une petite fille marcher fébrilement le long d'une rue gelée un matin de novembre . Elle tenait alors dans sa pauvre petite menotte l'oreille de sa peluche en forme de lapin . Celle ci était si énorme que la gamine en était obligée de la trainer sur le sol gelé et sale de la rue . Elle n'avait pratiquement rien mangé de la journée et n'avait surement plus assez de force pour porter sa peluche . Cependant , elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner , de peur de ne plus jamais la revoir car c'était un cadeau de sa maman , morte dans la misère .

Qui savait exactement jusqu'où elle marchait comme ça ? Ce que le vent savait en tout cas , c'était qu'il était certain qu'aucun passants n'iraient pleurer si cette pauvre petiote s'effondrait en plein jour et décédait dans le froid . C'était comme ça dans ce temps là . Il valait mieux mourir de froid , s'endormir doucement et ne jamais se réveiller plutôt que de mourir de faim ou pire encore ...C'était vraiment une sombre période à cette époque là .

Alors qu'allait donc faire cette petite ? Marcher jusqu'à sa mort , seule dans le froid ? Mais une voix se fit entendre . C'était celle d'un enfant pas plus vieux d'un ou deux ans qu'elle qui s'écriait :

- Juliette !

La petite avait un nom : Juliette . Un très joli nom , pensa alors le vent . La dite petiote s'arrêta dans la rue déserte et attendit en fixant un point invisible devant elle . Ses yeux étaient vides , d'un bleu gris glacial aussi sale que la neige maculée de poussière métallique de la rue . Croyant avoir rêvé , elle sembla se concentrer jusqu'à ce qu'un halo de lumière invisible ne l'éclaire . Le vent lui , connaissait cette aura étrange : le haki . C'était bizarre qu'une enfant sache l'utiliser ... Elle sortit alors de sa méditation et demanda certaine d'elle :

- Carl , Xavier ! Je suis ici !

Les deux enfants ne tardèrent pas à arriver . Ils ressemblaient curieusement à la petite fille . Le premier garçon , le vent savait qui il était : Carl Snow . C'était d'ailleurs le chirurgien si occupé de tout à l'heure . Il arriva rapidement vers la petite fille en fronçant les sourcils , exaspéré :

- Comment diable as tu fais pour savoir que c'était nous qui te recherchions ?

- Arrêtes ça , cousin . Tu sais bien que Juliette a toujours été une fillette étrange ... Admit alors Xavier

- Mais tout de même ...

Ils la prirent tous deux par la main et refirent le chemin qu'elle avait fait à l'inverse , vers leur foyer . Tous trois formaient un charmant tableau : Deux cousins tenant par la main l'être le plus précieux qu'ils avaient à l'époque , leur joyau qu'ils chérissaient au fond de leur cœur . C'était vrai pour l'un , et faux pour l'autre .

Ils arrivèrent devant leur foyer , l'orphelinat , et là , le vent vit la petite se rebeller de tout son être , refusant de faire un pas de plus dans cette direction . Le vent et les deux cousins ne savaient quel était l'origine de cette rébellion ...

- Non ! Je ne veux pas y aller !

- Arrêtes donc ton caprice , Juliette ! C'est notre maison maintenant ! Tu devras t'y faire ! tenta fermement de dire son frère Xavier .

- Mais ... Mais ... Tenta vainement de justifier Juliette .

Xavier allait s'énerver quand soudain ils entendirent la voix fluette et mélodieuse d'une autre pensionnaire . Elle avait de beaux cheveux fushia et de magnifiques yeux d'or . Elle était le rayon de soleil du cœur de Carl et ça , Juliette semblait parfaitement le savoir . C'est pourquoi elle ne l'appréciait pas . Elle ne voulait pas que l'on lui vole son Carl à elle ! Elle refit alors un caca nerveux .

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté ... Carl ne s'était pas retourné vers elle , il parlait déjà avec cette fille . Carmen Flamila .

- Salut , Carmen .

- Salut , Carl . Lui répondit elle joyeusement . Juliette a encore fugué à ce que je vois ...

- Oui ... Elle fait tout le temps ça ...

Et ils se mirent alors tout deux à rire . Carl aimait beaucoup rire avec elle .

- Ah ! Ils sont revenus , venez voir vous autres ! dit alors un charmant petit garçon brun dans l'embrasure de la porte .

- Lothaire ! Tu nous espionnais ?! S'écria alors Carmen sur un tout autre ton .

- Hein ?! Et puis quoi encore ?! Moi et les autres on jouait aux marines et aux pirates ...

Le vent vit alors deux autres garçons sortir : Des jumeaux . Vino et Roméo . Deux rouquins aux yeux ambrés . Le vent cru à cet instant voir double ... En tout cas , ces deux gamins , il ne les aimait pas du tout , ils ne dégageaient rien de bon ... Et puis le vent avait décelé en eux quelque chose de sacrément malsain ... Enfin , à l'époque ce n'était qu'une impression ... Rien de plus , rien de moins .

- Oui , on jouait aux marines et aux pirates ... Lothaire faisait le pirate qu'on lynche ... Mais il nous a échappé ...

- Ah ... Ok . Admit Carmen .

Et les gamins retournèrent à leurs activités respectives .

Le vent se demanda alors le pourquoi d'un soudain intérêt du dieu pour eux ... Ils étaient tout ce qui était de plus normal pour l'époque ...Des orphelins tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique ... C'était la création du gouvernement mondial et de la marine ... Un chaos . Et north blue était l'une des régions les plus touchées après tout ...

Le vent eut alors la réponse à ses questions des années plus tard ... Une bonne vingtaine pour être plus précise . Les enfants étaient devenus adulte et se côtoyaient toujours ... Cependant , ce jour là à Articus Blocks , un terrible évènement survint , un tremblement de terre . Personne ne savait précisément ce qu'il venait de se passer mais quelqu'un mourut ce jour là . Carmen Flamila . Celle dont Carl était amoureux . Et Vino était sur place , couvert de son sang . Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé . Tous crurent que Vino avait tué Carmen

Mais comme toujours , le vent savait ce qu'il s'était passé . Il avait vu qui avait tué Carmen Flamila . Et il avait également vu la même personne la réçusité près de trois heures plus tard .

C'était Dieu . Et pour la première fois depuis des millénaires , il se retrouva une fois de plus en sa présence . Il le vit marcher sereinement vers Carmen et lui dire :

- Je vais te faire un cadeau , tu vas vivre éternellement , pour toujours , si tu préfères .

La fille , Camen , releva brusquement ses yeux vers le Dieu . Elle n'en croyait pas un mot et restait tout du moins septique . Remarquant cela , le Dieu souri , il lui démontra alors ses dires en lui coupant un bras . Le vent cru que la dernière heure de la jeune fille était venue mais ... Le bras se reforma en vitesse . La fille cru alors rêver . Le vent aussi d'ailleurs . Puis il se demanda alors ce que le Dieu avait en tête . Un être immortel était contre nature ...

- Mais attention . Tu n'es pas immortelle . Tu as juste une capacité de vie plus élevée que les humains ordinaires . Tu vieilliras comme tout le monde et au lieu de mourir , tu te réincarneras encore et encore jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un finisse par trouver l'astuce afin de te tuer .

- Mais ... Quelle est cette astuce ? Demanda alors la fille .

Le Dieu prit alors en coupe le visage de la fille et lui murmura :

- Le seul moyen de tuer un immortel , c'est de lui couper la tête . Alors un conseil jeune fille , évites de recroiser les gens que tu as côtoyé autrefois car sinon , il serait fort probable que tu te fasses tuer par l'un d'entre eux ...

Elle fit alors comme le Dieu l'avait demandé . Elle disparut . Que pouvait alors faire le vent ? Rien . Que pouvait il contre un Dieu ?

Il n'était que spectateur . Il ne pouvait qu'observer les autres enfants devenir immortel à leurs tours . Les pièces se mettaient donc en place petit à petit sur un échiquier géant dont seul le Dieu avait le contrôle ... C'était gênant . Du moins , d'après le vent .

Le souvenir prit fin . Le vent était revenu dans le bureau du docteur dont il était évident que le nom se trouvait être Carl Snow . Le vent ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé lors de son petit retour dans le temps mais la porte du bureau du chirurgien était entrouverte et le médecin l'ignorait royalement afin de retourner s'assoir derrière son bureau . Il se figea tout d'un coup lorsqu'il vit que le tissu noirâtre qui recouvrait le tableau avait été retiré . Seul le vent aurait pu passer au vu des nombreuses feuilles tombées à même le sol de son bureau ... Il soupira un bon coup . Ce vent alors ... Mais son caractère changea du tout au tout deslors qu'il posa les yeux sur la représentation de son aimée qu'il n'avait pu oublier voilà huit siècles ... C'était pour lui certain , un jour , il aurait la peau de Vino ! Il allait payer pour la mort de sa chère Carmen .

Pendant ce temps , à Loguetown , East Blue :

Dans une ruelle malfamée , nombre de pauvres diables étaient là à cuver leur alcool de la veille . Tant et si bien qu'ils ne virent pas passer cette femme aux cheveux fushia et aux yeux d'or qui impassible à la vue de tous ces locdus malodorants , continuait son chemin vers un bar dans lequel elle avait l'habitude d'aller . Elle passa les battants du bar et fit une arrivée plus que remarquée dans ses vêtements sombres et son air menaçant . Le gérant du bar releva lentement les yeux vers elle et dit :

- Cela fait un bail , Girly . Je croyais que tu chassais désormais à South blue .

La dénommée Girly sourit alors à pleine dent . Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle , au fond du bar , là où personne n'irait la chercher . Elle se sortit une cigarette et s'en grilla une . Le gérant ordonna alors à l'un de ses gus de lui servir un gin tonic en vitesse , que c'était un cadeau de la maison . A ces mots , un beau jeune homme aux yeux voilés dont l'age devait être d'une vingtaine d'année environ demanda au gérant :

- Dis moi Tony , c'est qui cette gonzesse ? Tu la connais non ? Fit il avec des yeux qui en disaient long sur ses intentions .

- Arrêtes ça Rayleigh . Si tu veux une nana , t'as qu'a t'en trouver une au bordel du coin . Celle là , n'est pas une femme ordinaire .

- Ah oui ? Alors qui est elle dans ce cas ? Une terrible assassin qui sévit partout en étant crainte par les services de police du monde entier ?

- Pas loin ... Cette femme , on la surnomme Girly et quand elle débarque à Loguetown , généralement ...

- Généralement ? Demanda alors Rayleigh intrigué

- Y'a pu rien qui traine ... Girly non ... Fuka Reizel ... Elle est connu pour être l'une des plus puissantes chasseuse de pirate du globe . Le monde ne peut se passer d'elle . En clair , évites de lui donner une raison d'en avoir après toi ...Tu saisis ?

- Ouais ... Mais il serait bon tout de même de se faire pourchasser par une nana aussi sexy ...

- Tu l'as dit !

Et tous deux se mirent à rire .

Plus loin , au fond du bar , Fuka Reizel continuait de fumer . Elle commençait à en avoir marre de se faire reluquer en permanence par des types puants l'alcool à plein nez . Puis , son escargophone retentit . Exaspérée elle décrocha bruyamment le combiné et dit :

- C'est qui à l'appareil ?!

Mais c'était avec horreur qu'elle entendit :

- Bonjour ma chère Carmen . Comment vas tu depuis tout ce temps ?

Qu'elle était sotte ! Comment aurait elle pu croire ne serait ce qu'une seconde qu'il la laisserait en paix ? C'était donc d'une voix pour ainsi dire résignée qu'elle fit :

- Boregard Lensk , dit le Dieu . Que puis je faire pour toi ?

Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille ...

**à suivre ...**


	21. L'agence de Voyage Qui sont ils ?

**Chapitre 21 : L'agence de Voyage . Qui sont ils ?**

- Ne laisses pas ces deux là seules . Jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais ... Insista alors Miyuki alias Shizuka .

- Hein ? Et pourquoi ? demanda t'il en se grattant la tête .

- Parce que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment les concernant ... Et que je ne me trompe quasiment jamais ... déclara alors Miyuki , sûre d'elle .

Cependant , Monkey D Garp ne croyait pas un mot de ce que disait Miyuki et la trouvait juste un peu parano ... il laissa donc les deux charmantes jeunes femmes seules dans la même pièce et bien entendu , il ignorait que cela pouvait conduire à des évènement on ne peut plus destructeurs ...

Amy faisait alors les cents pas ... Elle demanda pour la énième fois à sa sœur Sherry :

- Alors ?! Tu arrives à le joindre ? Pourquoi ne décroche t'il pas ?! S'exclama t'elle pressée par le temps .

- On ne doit pas capter ici ... Il doit trop y avoir d'interférences ...

- Pff ! Je les emmerde les interférences ! Fit alors Amy pleine d'impatience et de rage . On doit transmettre les informations à la base et en vitesse et en plus il faut rejoindre east blue au plus vite sans quoi nous seront obligés de tuer tout ces marines ! Et en particulier cette petite garce aux cheveux argentés ...

- Shizuka Hiu , il me semble ... Fit alors Sherry . C'est une utilisatrice de fruit du démon il me semble ... On la fout dans la flotte et s'en est finie d'elle ...

- Bonne idée Sherry ! Et on la regardera se débattre lentement d'une mort certaine qui la prendra à la gorge en ...

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et les démons redevinrent des anges . Deux marines apparurent dans la pièce et elle leur demandèrent gentiment :

- Auriez vous oublié quelque chose dans cette pièce messieurs ?

- Euh ... Non ; c'est juste que Shizuka nous a demandés de vous dire que nous venons de passer Red Mountain . Nous arriverons sous peu à Logue Town .

- Merci beaucoup . Nous vous en sommes très reconnaissantes de nous en avoir si gentiment informés ... N'oubliez pas de remercier votre amie Shizuka surtout ... Fit alors gentiment Amy le sourire bien faux .

Les marines sortirent alors de la pièce en se disant que Shizuka alias Miyuki se faisait surement des idées et qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler ...

- Cette salope s'en est rendue compte ! Et si ça se trouve , elle en a informé son commandant ! s'écria alors Amy paniquée ...

- Du calme voyons ! J'essaye d'obtenir le signal . Ah ! C'est bon , l'escargotphone a réussi à se connecter .

- Enfin ...

L'escargotphone se mit alors à parler de la voix suave qu'elles connaissaient si bien ... Il s'agissait de leur Boss , l'actuel chef de la société sécrète connue que de certains initiés à travers le monde . Elle le savait toutes deux , bien qu'il soit calme , sa colère quant à elle devait bien être présente quelque part ... Car telle était l'actuelle vérité : elles n'avaient pas réussies à trouver la véritable identité de Tierry Gordox alias Eichiro Oda . Et elles savaient qu'elles allaient avoir un savon .

- Alors , il semblerait que vous ayez échoués dans votre mission ? Fit la voix

- Par-Pardonnez nous ; Éminence grise ...

- Assez ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y à pardonner . Vous avez fait chou blanc cette fois ci , c'est tout ! Mais rappelez vous d'une chose , mesdemoiselles ... Avant , vous aviez une belle vie heureuse dans un immense Manoir en Angleterre et puis , un jour , vous vous êtes mis à lire un mangas d'un certain Eichiro Oda dont le titre était One piece . Et après , vous vous êtes mis à jouer à un jeu vidéo en ligne dont le nom éponyme vous a propulsé dans ce monde ! Et regardez le ce monde fictif dans lequel vous et plein d'autres avez atterris ! Il est froid et cruel ! La sécurité sociale ainsi que la retraite n'existe même pas ! Tandis que leur forces de l'ordre nommé "Marine" cause bien évidemment bien plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en solutionne ! Rappelez vous votre mission à vous comme à d'autres : Retrouver Eichiro Oda et l'obliger à ramener tout les voyageurs c'est à dire nous et tous les membres de notre organisation , dans leur monde d'origine ! C'est à dire la terre ! Et jamais nous n'abandonnerons car cette idée se trouve être notre unique salut à nous , les membres de l'agence de voyage !

Pendant ce temps , à Logue Town :

- Cela fait longtemps , ma chère Carmen . Comment vas tu ?

- Que voulez vous exactement , Boregard Lensk ?!

Fuka alias Carmen l'entendit alors ricaner au travers de l'escargotphone ... Elle déglutit difficilement . Était il vraiment un Dieu ? Non ... Un démon plutôt ! En tout cas , il fallait qu'elle lui obéisse sinon il pouvait la tuer sans le moindre problème , elle en était certaine ...

- Dis moi , Carmen , aurais tu entendu parler d'un fait divers faisant état de la destruction de la boutique d'information de Red Mountain ?

- Dans les journaux pourquoi ?

- Cette boutique avait laissée entendre qu'elle avait des informations concernant Eichiro Oda et qu'elle était prête à la vendre aux plus offrants ...

- Ce ne serait pas l'un de vos surnoms ça ? Demanda alors Fuka

- Justement , admit Boregard . C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Vino de rappliquer en vitesse sur Red Mountain afin qu'il tue tout le monde ...

- Vino hein ? Est ce que Carl pense toujours que c'est lui qui m'a tué ? L'idiot ! J'aimerais bien voir sa tête lorsqu'il découvrira le pot aux roses ...

- Quoi qu'il en soit , reprit alors Boregard , il était à Dresrosa ou dans ses environs à cause d'une guérilla entre clans ... Donc j'ai demandé à Roméo de s'en charger mais , quand il est arrivé , la boutique avait déjà été détruite . Mais il put facilement voir qu'il restait deux survivantes au carnage et qu'elles avaient été récupéré par un navire de la marine ...

- Et donc ?! Vous allez me demander de retrouver ces filles et de leur tirer les vers du nez c'est ça ?

- Précisément , cependant , d'après lui , ce serait elles qui auraient détruit la boutique d'information . Le but étant de savoir justement ce qu'elles savent ou alors de connaitre le nom , l'identité de l'homme pour lequel elles travaillent . Il serait fort à parier que ce soit le chef de l'agence de voyage lui-même qui leur aurait commandité l'action .

- L'agence de voyage ? Fit alors Fuka surprise . J'en ai jamais entendu parler …

- L'agence de voyage c'est …

Autre part ; à Loguetown :

Dans un repère de mafieux , une partie de mah-jong était en train de se dérouler . Quatre personnes étaient en train de jouer à un jeu pouvant leur couter la vie en cas de défaite . Car la somme mise en jeu , ce soir là , valait bien plus qu'une bonne centaine de misérables vie comparable à la leur … Donc quatre hommes se faisaient face : l'un était le joueur fétiche d'un gang très réputé de la région , les deux autres étaient des sbires sans importance aucune et le dernier …

- Ron . Su An Ko Dai San Gen . La partie est finie .

Les autres personnes de la salle étaient surprise au possible . Comment faisait il pour arriver à piocher les tuiles idéales ? Trichait il ou au contraire , était marqué du sceau démonique de la chance que seul le diable irait conférer ? C'était impensable d'être verni à ce point … Surréaliste . Tant et si bien que son adversaire tenta de le tuer pour tricherie . Mais jamais il n'atteint sa cible . Le gagnant s'empara de son poignet et le lui brisa net .

Un hurlement atroce résonna dans la ville grise .

Il fallait être fou pour oser s'attaquer à pareil type et justement , ce jour là , le perdant en fit les frais … Plus jamais il n'oserait rejouer au mah-jong . A cet instant , cet homme sortit de nulle part , leur inspira à la fois crainte et respect . Un joueur tout droit sorti des ténèbres , un démon solitaire . Comme promis , il prit l'argent et alors qu'il s'apprêtait quitter la salle , leur boss lui dit :

- Ce soir , ce que t'as gagné c'est rien comparé à ce que tu pourrais te faire si t'acceptais ma proposition … Fit alors le boss . Tu es un assassin non ? Rappelles moi ton nom , veux tu ?

- Jerry . Le dépeceur d'East Blue .

- Oui … c'est cela . Fit il en riant . On dit de toi que tu découpes tes victimes de manière parfaite , presque chirurgicalement . Mais on dit que personne n'a jamais réussi à te coincer … D'ailleurs , certains pensent que tu n'es qu'une simple légende urbaine … Pourquoi t'es tu mis à manger de ce pain là ? Pour l'argent ? La gloire ?

Jerry ne disait mot . Il était comme indifférent à ce qui l'entourait … Le boss laissa alors tomber , jugeant qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister … Il toussota légèrement et se reprit . Tous deux se rassirent .

- Quoi qu'il en soit , je compte que vous accepterez ma proposition , n'est ce pas , le dépeceur ?

- Qui est ? Demanda alors Jerry en se redressant légèrement .

- A la bonne heure ! se réjouit alors le boss . Bon , voilà l'histoire : il y a deux mois environ , notre grand boss s'est fait assassiner par une femme . Cette femme se nomme Fuka Reizel , dite Girly , une redoutable chasseuse de prime . Cette femme doit payer !

- Où se trouve t'elle ?

- En ville , elle fait généralement la tournée des bars et des estaminets du coin . Ah oui . Naturellement , je vous paie suffisamment cher pour m'assurer que vous ne laissiez pas de trace pouvant nous incriminer , n'est ce pas ?

- Naturellement .

- Bien dans ce cas , on vous paye la moitié maintenant et le reste sera lorsque vous nous en aurez ramené la tête . Ok ?

- Ok .

Et les deux hommes se serrèrent la main , le marché étant conclu . Par la suite , Jerry quitta les lieux et se mit à la recherche de sa cible afin de dresser un emploi du temps des activités de celle-ci . Car cette femme ne semblait pas être comme celles qu'il avait déjà côtoyé par le passé . Celle-ci semblait être un gros poisson susceptible de lui rapporter beaucoup d'argent . Et c'était tout ce qui comptait , n'est ce pas ?

Pendant ce temps :

- Donc , si j'ai bien compris , l'agence de voyage est une société de dégénérés qui se disent d'un autre monde .

- En effet , affirma Boregard .

- Cependant , si on vous enlève de l'équation , nous n'aurions jamais eu de problèmes … Qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'amener des gens d'ailleurs ? Qu'est ce que cela vous apporte ?

- …

Il ne répondit pas . Consciente d'avoir dépassé les bonnes , elle tenta de sortir de se mauvais pas de manière rapide et avisée :

- Quoi qu'il en soit , cette partie de cache cache entre deux camps ignorant tout de l'identité de l'un l'autre est vraiment amusante , voir même fascinante ! Et qu'allez vous faire d'eux , une fois démasqué ?

- …

- Non , oubliez , il faut garder le meilleur pour la fin , n'est ce pas ?

Boregard souri . Il était ravie de ne pas s'être trompé à son sujet . Fuka Reizel , une personne intelligente qui a très bien compris où se trouvaient les mines de la socialisation , une parfaite poltronne en somme . A dédaigner les faibles et à lécher les bottes des forts , un jour , une pareille attitude pourrait lui être plus que fatale … Enfin , c'était sans compter sur le fait que tout cela n'était que façade … Une façade suffisamment bien caché pour duper un Dieu . Après tout , il bien plus facile de se cacher sous terre qui d'affronter le soleil au sommet de sa puissance non ?

- Fuka ? Es tu encore au bout du fil ?

- Ah … Oui ! Bien sûr …

- Bien . D'après mes informations , les deux proies seraient sur un navire de la marine en approche de Loguetown .

- Alors je peux les attaquer maintenant non ?

- Non , je te l'interdit . Ce bateau doit amarrer à Loguetown . S'il ne le fait pas , le cours du temps aurait un immense trou à combler .

- Quelqu'un de particulier se trouverait il à bord ? Hasarda Fuka .

- En effet , mais j'ignore quelle place elle aura dans la suite des évènements … Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle meure tout de suite . Cela est certain .

- Bien . J'attendrai alors . Les filles en question ne doivent pas porter d'uniformes n'est ce pas ? Il sera donc facile de les discerner des marines . Je vous recontacte lorsque j'aurais terminé , Bonne soirée à vous .

Fuka raccrocha son escargotphone , soulagée . Rien de trop terrible ne lui était encore arrivé . Tant mieux … Car avec Boregard , elle était loin de la petite vie tranquille qu'elle s'imaginait avoir en tant qu'immortelle … Argent , argent et encore argent … Cela faisait maintenant un bon bout de temps qu'elle économisait de l'argent facile tiré de la chasse aux pirates dans le but de pouvoir se la payer , cette vie tranquille … Mais le gibier se faisait rare et la concurrence ne manquait pas ! Peut être qu'il serait mieux de tout bonnement se reconvertir en assassin ou en esclavagiste … Avec les pouvoirs qu'elle possédait , l'argent coulerait à flots … Ce serait une perspective pour le moins intéressante … Mais il fallait d'abord se concentrer sur la mission ! Elle finit son verre de gin et se leva gracieusement pour ainsi aller vers le bar où deux personnes étaient toujours en train de rire . L'un riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire , quant à l'autre , le barman en somme , en profitait pour le resservir sans le moindre scrupules . Fuka plissa les yeux et pensa que le gars qui riait allait certainement se faire plumer … Mais qu'en avait t'elle à faire après tout ? Elle les ignora royalement jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende :

- Bon , je crois qu'il faudrait payer maintenant , Rayleigh-san …

- Hein ? Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était un cadeau de la maison ?

- Alors , la note , la note … Chantonna le barman fier de son coup .

- Hein ? Mais ? Mais !

- Oui , donc cela fait un total de 20 mille béryls .

Elle vit l'argenté écarquiller les yeux surprit au possible par l'arnaque du barman . Fuka savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui arriver s'il ne payait pas … On allait l'assommer et le vendre comme esclave à une femme laide et immonde qui s'en servira surement comme jouet sexuel … Ou pire .

Et à bien y regarder , il était vrai qu'il était beau . Ses traits étaient d'une grande finesse et ses yeux d'un marron chocolaté le rendait encore plus désirable . Fuka était quasiment certaine qu'il était du genre à courir dans tous les jupons de la ville … Mais elle avait besoin d'un contact pour la mission qu'elle devait effectuer . Cet homme devait connaître la ville comme sa poche . 20 mille béryls et un petit supplément en nature ( je vous laisse imaginer xd ) serait suffisant afin d'acheter son silence …

C'était décidé , elle le sortirait du pétrin .

Fuka s'approcha alors du barman et lui dit :

- Tony … A combien s'élève la dette de ce gamin ?

- Oh …euh , à 20 mille béryls .

- Parfait , il se trouve que je les ait sur moi .

- Tu …Tu vas payer pour lui ?

- Parfaitement ! Cela te dérange ? Lui demanda alors Fuka .

Le barman en resta sans voix . Qui l'aurait cru ? Fuka Reizel la pingre , aider un homme cousu de dettes ? Mais après tout , à bien y regarder , le barman vit que Reyleigh n'était plutôt pas mal foutu pour un mec … Mais quand même … Une partie de jambe en l'air pour 20 Béryls … C'était cher payé .

Et alors que Fuka sortait du bar avec l'argenté , le barman lui dit :

- Hé Girly !

- Hum ? Fit elle en se retournant

- Profites en bien …

Fuka lui fit un clin d'œil significatif et reprit sa route avec son nouvel acolyte … La mission pouvait d'ores et déjà commencer .

**A suivre …**


	22. Loguetown nous voici !

**Arc Course poursuite sur Longuetown . **

**Résumé des précédents chapitres : Boregard serait un Dieu . Il aurait rendu immortel de nombreuses personnes dont Fuka Reizel alias Carmen Flamila , Vino , Roméo , Juliette , Xavier , Lothaire et Carl Snow . Huit siècles plus tard , ils vivent leurs vie tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Boregard les prévienne que l'agence de voyage est sur sa piste . Il envoie Roméo sur leurs trace et celui-ci arrive sur Red Montain , alors que la boutique d'information était sur le point d'exploser . Il vit deux survivantes monter à bord d'un navire de la marine et en informa Boregard . **

**Pendant ce temps , Miyuki Hiu fut confrontée à ces deux filles : Sherry et Amy . Ces deux là sont à la solde de l'agence de voyage et devaient récupérer des informations essentielles lors de leur visite on ne peut plus musclée à la boutique d'information . Mais elles ne trouvèrent rien et durent s'enfuir sur le bateau de la marine . Or , comble du comble , Miyuki les suspecte d'être toutes deux de dangereuses assassins . Leur but principal est donc , une fois arrivé à Loguetown , de fuir la ville en vitesse afin de faire taire les remarques pertinante de Miyuki , une marine qu'elle n'ont pas réussi à tuer du premier coup . **

**Pendant ce temps , Boregard s'offrit les services de Fuka Reizel alias Girly , la célèbre chasseuse de pirate . Sa mission est de capturer les deux filles de l'agence de voyage afin de leur soutirer des informations . Mais , ce qu'elle ignore , c'est qu'un assassin en a après elle : Jerry le dépeceur d'East Blue . Payé par des mafieux , il a pour ordre de tuer Fuka vite fait bien fait … **

**Qui achèvera sa mission en premier , Fuka ou bien Jerry ? **

**Et surtout , qu'adviendra t'il de Miyuki ? Et de ces deux filles ? **

**Vous le saurez dans cet arc . **

**Chapitre 22 : Loguetown nous voici !**

Alors que l'astre lunaire régnait en maitresse sur l'huile noir , le navire affluait lentement , sa destination étant proche . Miyuki était de sotie sur le pont cette nuit là et n'avait jamais vu east blue . Aussi , le spectacle de cette nuit se montrait prometteur .

C'est à cet instant que Garp sortit des cuisines , des boulettes de riz à la main . Il vit Miyuki et se permit de l'importuner :

- Yo ! Tu regardes quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire ?

- Rien .

- Tu vois . Répondit elle de manière fort las .

- Mais je suis curieux . Crut il bon de préciser

Miyuki soupira . Son esprit entier était tourné vers la mer , d'ailleurs , cela faisait des mois que la mer la narguait . Elle aimait la mer , mais là … C'était trop . Son esprit alla alors vers ses amis qu'elle avait laissé à Impel Down . Elle se souvint brièvement que ceux-ci avaient voulu devenir marine eux aussi . Ils avaient du partir chaqu'un de leur cotés …

- Tu étais à Impel Down non ? Fit alors Garp .

- Et alors !

- On dit que là bas , c'est l'enfer …

- Dans ce cas , n'en parles pas ! Laisses moi tranquille à la fin . Fit alors Miyuki .

Mais Garp ne se laissa pas démonter , au contraire , il finit par s'assoir auprès d'elle . Et il attendit . Jusqu'au moment où la patience de Miyuki céda .

- Dis moi clairement ce que tu veux à la fin !

- Tu sais … C'est en posant pied à Loguetown que tu deviendras Marine . Et ce n'est pas avec un tel caractère que tu monteras vite dans la hiérarchie … Les gars ont été gentils avec toi car tu n'es actuellement pour eux qu'une civile … Mais , qu'adviendra t'il à ton avis une fois que tu ressortiras de la base en uniforme ?

- …

- Tu te feras détruire , c'est certain . Je ne sais pas si tu l'as compris , mais on est plus à Impel Down , ici , sur mer , c'est le travail d'équipe qui prime . Si tu ne respecte pas tes ainés , c'est fini .

Pour la première fois depuis un certain temps , Miyuki entendit Garp parler sérieusement . Mais d'un autre coté , vu ce qu'elle avait subi à Impel Down de la part d'un directeur qui était en réalité un pareil usurpateur … Il est tout à fait normal de ne plus vouloir se fier aux gens qui l'entoure . Miyuki ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire de nouveaux confiance aux gens , elle avait déjà donné . Trop donné . Elle décida donc d'éluder la question :

- Eh bien Garp , aurais tu avalé quelque chose qui rende soudainement plus bavard qu'a l'accoutumé ? Je te l'ai déjà dis non ? Tu me soules avec ton baratin .

Mais Garp n'était pas dupe . Sous ses airs d'abruti fini , il savait parfaitement que sous la carapace d'ironie et de froideur de Miyuki , se cachait en réalité , un gouffre béant due à une blessure psychologique profonde . Mais que pouvait il y faire après tout ? Si Miyuki ne souhaitait pas qu'on l'aide , alors il n'y avait qu'a la laisser faire seule . Il espérait juste pour elle qu'elle tourne vite la page car sinon , la Marine devrait se priver d'un bon voir très bonne élément incapable de n'être ailleurs d'après lui que sur la touche …

Mais un bruit inhabituel attira son attention :

- Waah !

C'était Miyuki . Et elle était subjuguée par le spectacle qui semblait avoir lieu sous ses yeux : la baie de Loguetown le soir juste après le crépuscule . Les lumières portuaires se reflétaient sur l'eau d'East blue , un spectacle étonnant surtout pour une fille qui n'avait l'habitude de sortir d'Impel Down . Sans un mot , Garp s'évanouit alors dans l'ombre du pont supérieur , par crainte de voir le sourire de sa futur camarade se briser dans les houles du navire .

Pendant ce temps , en sortant des ruelles malfamées de Loguetown : 

- Merci , c'est vraiment sympa de m'avoir … Commença alors un homme argenté

- Je t'arrête tout de suite mon gars … Si je t'ai sorti d'un mauvais pas c'était forcément parce que j'avais besoin d'une manière où d'une autre de tes services ! Lui répondit alors une très belle femmes aux cheveux Fuchia .

Le sourire de l'homme argenté s'estompa . Il n'avait pas venu le coup venir . Mais d'un autre coté , c'était assez prévisible … Jamais une femme n'aurais pris le risque de payer pour une loque comme lui . Il devait forcément y avoir anguille sous roche . Mais il se reprit . Il devait rembourser sa dette désormais :

- Que dois je faire ?

Fuka souri . Ce gars était plus futé qu'elle ne le pensait en réalité .

- Tu es plus intelligent que tu ne le fais croire … Pour commencer , faisons donc les présentations : je me nomme Fuka Reizel , je suis une chasseuse de prime connue sous le nom de …

- Girly . Dit il alors abruptement .

- Bien . Je vois que ma réputation me précède . Et toi , quel est donc ton nom ? Je n'aime pas travailler avec quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas donné son nom .

- Rayleigh , Silver Rayleigh .

- Bien . Donc puisque que je t'ai sorti d'un très mauvais pas avec Tony , tu m'es à présent redevable pour cette fois . Alors la chose est simple : Un navire de la Marine va accoster tard ce soir . Ils seront certainement tous fatigués et iront se rendre dans leurs caserne sans se poser de question . Avec eux , il y aura deux femmes qui ne porteront pas d'uniforme . Ton but sera d'endormir l'une d'entre elles et de me la ramener vivante le plus vite possible et ce , sans te faire repérer . T'as bien compris ?

Oui oui … Il n'était pas sourd quand même . Cependant , cette femme était vraiment folle … Il n'y avait aucune chance que son plan foireux ne réussisse . Mais bon , plus vite il se sera débarrassé d'une cette épine dans le pied et mieux cela vaudra pour lui … Il accepta donc et ils se donnèrent alors par la suite , un lieu de rendez vous convenable . Lui , il allait guetter le port et elle irait dans la planque non loin du point d'encrage des bateaux .

Sur le bateau : 

Amy et Sherry tournaient en rond . Elles étaient vraiment très mal à l'aise sur ce bateau et puis , il était certain que n'importe quel novice ou individu socialement à la masse , se rende compte qu'elles n'étaient pas à leur place sur ce bateau … Et puis , les marines commençaient à les regarder de manière fort suspecte … Etaient elles ou non responsable de la destruction de la boutique d'information ? Il était évident que oui ! Mais comment berner les marines ? Amy avait trouvé la parade : soit gentil avec ton ennemi et il ne se doutera pas de l'arnaque … Mais sa sœur Sherry ne lui facilitait pas la tache ! Et puis cette Shizuka Hui ( Miyuki ) avait à moitié découvert la vérité les concernant … Et elle semblait forte . Donc la supprimer semblait assez devenir ardu … Et Sherry s'était loupé une fois , si elle avait le malheur de recommencer , on les pendrait certainement … Il fallait donc s'enfuir du bateau le plus rapidement possible au moment où celui-ci accosterait , oui , élémentaire …

Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissaient comme des dingues , un marine ouvrit la porte :

- Nous allons bientôt jeter l'encre mesdemoiselles , fit il avec un air idiot qui exaspéra Amy .

- Nous vous remercions de nous avoir prévenus , monsieur le Marine . Devons nous nous rendre sur le pont ? Demanda t'elle très aimablement .

- Ah ! Oui , bien sûr …

Toutes deux se levèrent alors , l'une gracieusement , l'autre négligemment au possible , mais allèrent sur le pont . Et c'est alors qu'elles virent les lumières chatoyantes du phare leur souhaiter la bienvenue . Et comme Miyuki lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle , elle se surprirent à apprécier le flot de couleurs ornant le spectre urbain de la ville . C'était Loguetown , la ville d'East Blue la plus proche de Grand Line et connue en ces temps là pour être un nid à gangsters en tout genre , du chasseur d'esclave au voleur d'assurance … Mais c'était tout de même la première grande ville qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin depuis un sacré bout de temps … Et puis , de l'arrivée de la Marine , il était certain que cette ville allait en connaitre des changements … Radicaux !

Pendant ce temps : 

North blue , Aldomard 

Il faisait jour , c'était l'aurore et dans la brume matinale on tendait à entrapercevoir un bateau fendre l'horizon naissante . Il s'agissait d'un bateau de la Marine arrivant aux thermes de son voyage . Et comme le navire où se trouvait Miyuki , lui aussi provenait d'Impel Down . Lentement , le navire roula sur l'au afin de rejoindre la jetée sur laquelle accoster .Et alors que les matelots déchargeaient lentement les bagages de la cale , le comandant regarda d'un air bien veillant un jeune homme se précipiter hors du navire afin d'aller plus en avant du port . De là , il regarda la rue silencieuse , sentit le froid pénétrant du matin et respira l'air froid qui l'avait vu naitre , oui , il était rentré chez lui . Il s'étira , et s'exclama :

- Aldomard , me revoici !

Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'en dehors des marines s'esclaffant puis du comandant amusé , il y aurait autre personne présente prête à les accueillir . D'ailleurs ,celle-ci ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer :

- A crier comme cela de si bon matin , vous attraper un véritable mal de gorge .

Le jeune homme se retourna , surpris au possible . Il avait été déstabilisé par cette remarque soudaine . Puis , il vit que l'homme en écharpe qui l'avait tant surprit lui tendit sa main , machinalement il la prit et ainsi débutèrent les présentations :

- Carl Snow , médecin principal de l'hôpital militaire d'Aldomard . Ravi de faire votre connaissance

- Kaien Raemon , enchanté .

- Vous êtes une nouvelle recrue n'est ce pas ?

- Cela se voit il autant ? Il est vrai que je n'arrête pas de faire le mariole devant le commandant et les autres marines mais …

- Vous êtes vraiment un cas intéressant , monsieur Raemon . Cependant , vous devriez veiller à ne pas attraper froid surtout … Je m'en retourne à mes quartiers maintenant que me voilà soulagé . N'oubliez pas qu'une vie humaine es très importante , au moindre signe de douleur quelconque , venez à l'hôpital surtout .

Sur ces mots , il revint sur ses pas et retourna sur son lieu de fonction . Cet homme , Carl Snow , bien que Kaien soit originaire d'Aldomard , jamais il n'eut la chance de faire sa connaissance jusqu'à ce jour … Le hasard faisait il mal ou parfois bien les choses ? Est-ce que sa rencontre avec cet homme bouleversera t'il sa destinée à lui , pauvre et infortuné marine ? L'avenir nous le dira .

Pendant ce temps à South Blue : 

Le soleil était à son zénith et il faisait pas moins de 37 degrés à l'ombre . La chaleur suffocante des troupes fraichement débarquées de Grand Line se voyait bel et bien sur leurs visages . Si certain étaient bronzé et gardait un teint mat ou halé , ce n'était pas le cas des deux nouvelles recrues de la brigade . Exténués e à bout de souffle , ils s'octroyèrent sans consentement distinct ; une halte . Les deux comparses avaient du mal à tenir sur leurs jambes tendit que l'air tremblait , floutait pour cause de chaleur . Rougis par l'effort et débordants de sueur , ils ne pouvaient que se demander la raison de leur affectation dans ce trou chauffé ni plus ni moins par les feux de l'enfer …

Cependant , leur instructeur ne leur en laissa pas la chance :

- Tzuru ! Sengoku ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez bon sang de bonsoir ! Vous retardez le groupe ! Vous avez toujours …

Un train de retard … Ils ne le savaient que trop bien . C'était d'ailleurs la raison de leur rencontre à tous les deux : Sengoku et Tzuru . Lui voulait devancer tout le monde en étant puissant , en étant le pilier d'un groupe entier et elle , son but était de toujours avoir au moins un train voir même , une bonne centaine de trains d'avance sur n'importe qui . Mais pour l'instant , tout deux ne valaient guère mieux que deux pitoyables chenilles … Ils se forcèrent à se relever pour alors poursuivre leur progression et le reste de leur troupe . Le chemin était en pente et les pavés causaient l'irrégularité du sol . Néanmoins , ce fut non sans mal qu'il vinrent à bout de l'horrible marche sur un soleil de plomb .

Tout deux se redressèrent vivement et admirèrent la ville colorée en contre bas .

- Sodum , la mégalopole aux quatre vents fit alors l'instructeur . On l'appelle aussi la reine du Sud . C'est ici que vous passerez vos premiers mois en tant que marine , les jeunes ! dit il alors à l'intention de Tsuru et Sengoku .

Ce jour là , pas un nuage n'ornait le ciel de la citée portuaire numéro un de South blue . Un ciel Azur , un soleil qui tape fort ; une mer de corail …Un jour ni plus ni moins qu'ordinaire pour nos deux futurs marines . Ils officiaient dans un endroit de rêve après tout ! Néanmoins , la troupe entendit alors qu'un coup de fusil était lancé au plein cœur du centre ville , autour de milliers de civiles . Donc Tzuru et Sengoku furent obligés de se mettre malgré eux au pas de course , le devoir les appelant … Encore . Quand est ce que cette course allait donc cesser ? A leur mort surement . Surement …

Loguetown , crépuscule : 

Le port était bondé . Force de gens se pressait au devant du port afin de voir accoster la garnison à, même de les protéger . Certain les saluaient de la main , d'autre du chapeau ou du mouchoir , mais nombre d'entre eux restaient encore septique quant aux capacités de la marine afin d'assurer paix et sécurité sur le monde . D'ailleurs , avec une foule mélangeant fervants admirateurs et manifestants aguerris , personne n'irait une seule seconde se douter que dans le vaste troupeau de moutons en délire se cacherait , un loup , dans l'attente du bon moment auquel celui-ci pourrait agir … Ce loup se nommait Rayleigh et était à la solde de Fuka Reizel . Sa mission semblait dès lors , évidente : il devait dans cette foule bondée , capturer une des filles sortant du navire de la marine . Il devait juste au préalable l'endormir avec un mouchoir au chloroforme , afin d'opérer en douceur . Il y était obligé après tout : il avait contracté une importante dette envers cette femme .

Puis , il vit le bateau accoster . Des marines en descendirent et près d'eux , une femme aux yeux abyssaux et aux longs cheveux argentés . Il la trouva tout de suite ravissante et se dit que c'était surement elle que Fuka cherchait . Il s'approcha alors doucement de sa proie , mouchoir à la main , et avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester , elle perdit connaissance . Sa mission accomplie , il fit demi tour , couvert par l'ambiance de dingue régnant sur le port . Il avait hâte de ne plus être redevable de quoi que ce soit envers cette femme .

Seul hic . Deux femmes sortirent une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard du bateau . Elles se mirent alors à dire :

- Tu as vu cette foule , Sherry ? Un peu plus et on se croirait Vip …

- En effet . Mais du moment qu'ils ne nous agressent pas … Je m'en fous .

Minute . Si ces deux là étaient en train de papoter joyeusement sur le pont … Qui était la femme que Rayleigh a capturé ? Soudain , on entendit Garp demander :

- Hé les mecs ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Shizuka ( alias Miyuki ) par hasard ?

**A suivre …**


	23. Agent X

**Chapitre 23 : Agent X .  
**

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait . Pourquoi l'avait on capturée ? Connaissaient ils son secret ? Allaient ils la renvoyer à Mariejoie ? Elle n'en savait rien .

A son réveil , elle vit qu'elle avait été attachée , puis abandonnée dans une pièce exiguë sentant légèrement le moisi ... Le tatami sur lequel elle était craqua à chaque tentative de mouvement qu'elle faisait et au loin elle entendait de légères gouttes d'eau tomber , rendant alors , l'atmosphère de sa détention , encore plus pénible à supporter .

Combien de temps allait on la faire attendre ? Combien de fois allait elle prier pour qu'on lui enlève les menottes en granit marin qui osaient l'entraver ? Et puis ces gouttes ! Elle n'en pouvait plus de leurs bruits résonnant inlassablement dans sa tête . La lancinant à longueur de temps ...

Plic Ploc Plic Ploc Plic Ploc Plic Ploc

... ... ...

Des heures et des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'enlèvement de Miyuki . Au début , les marines avaient cru à un désistement de sa part sauf que :

- Et puis quoi encore ?! Elle n'est pas du genre à se tirer comme ça voyons ! Il lui est surement arrivé quelque chose ! s'écria alors Garp en pleine base de la marine .

C'est pourquoi , on avait vite fait d'envoyer des personnes à sa recherche . Sans succès . Mais la marine n'était pas sur le point de baisser les bras aussi facilement ! Loguetown avait toujours été sous le contrôle de la marine , ceux en connaissaient les moindres recoins .

Pourtant ... A des lieux de là ...

Dans une salle de Mah-jong .

Un homme était en train de tranquillement fumer au loin , assis confortablement sur un canapé de velours noir . Il avait l'étonnante particularité d'avoir des cheveux d'un céruléen intense et ses lunettes de soleil cachaient ses yeux , ultime barrière entre lui et le reste du monde . A sa gauche , il y avait une fenêtre donnant sur une étroite rue éclairée seulement d'une lanterne lorsqu'il faisait nuit . Et à sa droite , il y avait en ce moment même , une partie de Mah-jong . Elle avait pour but de savoir si on allait tuer Simon Giorno , un pauvre gars qui avait eu la folie de parier sa vie lors d'un jeu dangereux . Les trois types qui jouaient à la même table que lui était des sbires d'un mafieux local , un certain Florent Sanchès . Il était le maître des marchés noirs de Loguetown . Mais , ce n'était pas les affaires de cet homme assis là bas , près de la fenêtre . S'il était là , c'était pour une bonne raison : sa proie avait fait une halte dans ce club . Certainement pour jouer , mais il avait la ferme conviction qu'il n'y avait pas que cela ... Bref , il finirait bien par en découvrir l'actuelle vérité ... Tôt ou tard ...

Mais c'est à cet instant , que deux filles croisèrent son regard sous verre un bref instant . Il détourna le regard , elles ne l'intéressait pas . Cependant , ce ne fut pas le cas de l'une des filles qui dit à sa voisine :

- Eh ... Je rêve où bien cet homme est ...

- Mais de quoi parles tu , Sherry ? Ne me dis pas que tu es tombée amoureuse d'un inconnu vu au travers d'une fenêtre enfin !

- Non ... Laisses tomber . Je croyais qu'il s'agissait de cet homme ... Mais c'est impossible que ce soit lui n'est ce pas ?

- Mais de qui est ce que tu parles , Sherry ? ! S'impatienta Amy . Nous devons y aller ... Si on reste ici , cela pourrait s'avérer être dangereux à la fin .

Toutes deux reprirent alors leurs chemins en courant .

Cependant , Sherry avait vu juste . Cet homme qu'elle avait vu était bel et bien celui auquel elle s'attendait .

Un escargotphone sonna . L'homme à lunette décrocha . Il entendit alors :

- Agent X , votre "mission" est actuellement reportée . Abandonnez votre planque et retournez à la base . La cellule d'enquête de la marine vous attend . Si vous ne pouvez être chaleureux , soyez ponctuel .

- Bien . Répondit il froidement . Quelle est la situation ?S'enquit il alors

- Un évènement divers . On a kidnappé une aspirante marine . Une fille de 18 ans qui se nommerait Shizuka Hiu .

- Hum ... Répondit il . Et pourquoi devrais je m'en occuper ? Elle a du être refourguée à des marchands d'esclaves à l'heure qu'il est ... Une fille jeune comme elle ... Leur proie habituelle sans aucun doute .

- Peut être bien , cependant , le statut de la marine laisse à désirer ces temps ci . Il est de votre devoir , d'aider à sécuriser la population de Loguetown afin de faire remonter la côte de la marine dans l'east blue . Cet ordre vient d'en haut . Vous ne pouvez vous dérober cette fois ci .

Comme s'il le pouvait de toute manière ... et vu le salaire qu'on lui donnait chaque mois afin de dénouer rapidement le vrai du faux ... Il n'avait plus son mot à dire dans toute cette affaire ... Ce n'était qu'un chien au service du gouvernement après tout ... Et même de la pire espèce !

Rares sont ceux qui oseraient dénoncer leurs amis pour une légère infraction de règlement auprès de leurs supérieurs , rares sont ceux qui accepteraient de mener des enquêtes au sein même d'une organisation chargé à faire la loi autour du globe . Ces gens là ne gagnaient qu'a être calomniés et discriminés auprès de leurs pairs ...

Oui , et de tous ceux qui effectuaient le même travail que son humble personne ; il était de loin le plus méprisé de tous ! Rien ne lui échappait , rien n'était parfait ou acceptable à ses yeux ... Tout ne devenait que tolérable lorsque les impitoyable pupilles de l'agent X commençaient à entrer en service . Les fraudes , les complots , les abus ... Il les voyaient partout , furetant dans la boue telle une fouine afin de dénicher les scandales les plus abjectes ...

Personne ne pourrait se vanter de pouvoir être à l'abri . De survivre à son regard ... Personne

Mais alors que faisait il dans cette salle de mah-jong ? Pourquoi se mettre à traquer un criminel notoire alors que ses cibles habituelles étaient des bureaucrates ou des officiers de la marine ?

Pour passer le temps , tout simplement : car il s'ennuyait à en mourir ...

Oui , Xavier Wein s'ennuyait . Au possible ... Même .

Mais il avait une mission à accomplir . La routine l'enfermant continuellement ...

A n'en plus finir ...

* * *

Des pas se firent entendre de là où elle se trouvait . Cela la fit légèrement sursauter en plus de la crainte qui commençait à lui donner des sueurs froides . Après tout , c'était la toute première fois qu'elle se faisait enlever par quelqu'un ... Et elle priait sincèrement pour que ce soit la dernière de son vivant ... Si tant est qu'elle en survive .

Les résonances devinrent soudainement plus net , tranchant le silence par des pas décisifs , rapides . S'approchant à grands pas .

Soudain , la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre pour laisser entrevoir la personne l'ayant ravit sans que personne ne s'en rende compte sur le coup . Mais la seule et unique chose qu'elle vit fut ses talons aiguilles , rouge vermeille . Et un fusil pointé en sa direction alors que la voix sensuelle et tranchante de sa ravisseuse lui demanda froidement :

- Qui est ton boss ?!

Et c'est ainsi que son supplice débuta ...

* * *

Pendant ce temps :

Dans la cantine de la base assignée à Tequila Wolf , la joie et effervescence régnaient en maitre . Les marines riaient entre eux , plaisantaient tout en profitant de leur pose dument méritée . Parmi eux , à l'écart , deux marines étaient en train de manger avec appétit leur désert favori . Ils souhaitaient par là même , tester la maitrise et le talent qu'avait l'équipe chargé des cuisines pour les pâtisseries ... Le binôme bien qu'exigeant dut se rendre à l'évidence : le fondant de la chose les avaient vaincu à lui seul ...

- Miam ! Dites commandant , vous la trouvez pas délicieuse cette omelette norvégienne ? S'enquit alors l'aide de camp du comandant

- Bien sûr que si , Carole ... Elle est même exquise ! Répondit celui ci .

- Oh ... Vous employez de ses mots ... Vous êtes bien fortiche commandant ... Applaudit elle alors , admirative .

- Carole ... Je ne suis pas fortiche mais bien éduqué seulement ...

- Ah ... Fit elle sans comprendre .

Le commandant se leva et dit à sa subordonnée qu'il allait retourner dans son bureau et qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé surtout ... il ferma donc la porte de son bureau à clé et se dirigea vers son bureau et vit que son escargotphone privé avait sonné . Il soupira en se disant certainement qu'on finirait bien par le rappeler de toute manière ... Il se pencha une fois de plus sur les rapports entassés sur son bureau et se mit à soupirer ... Quand allait il enfin découvrir la clé de ce mystère ? Apparemment , ces gens avaient commencés à bouger . L'auraient ils démasqué ? Lui , un homme dont le parcours parfaitement banal ne suscitait l'intérêt de personne ? Il en doutait , mais il devait néanmoins faire quelque chose ou sinon , il serait démasqué , puis tué ... Il honnêtement , il s'amusait bien trop pour mourir maintenant . Il avait tant de choses à faire , tant de dossier à lire et de rapports à parcourir . Et puis ... Il y avait Carole , sa petite protégée dont la naïveté frisait la bêtise ... Une bêtise qui le divertissait grandement .

- Je n'aurais qu'a attendre bien sagement que ma proie vienne à moi ... Fit Boregard en jubilant .

Il ricana alors . Quelques instants plus tard , cela se transforma en rire sarcastique digne des plus grands méchants de tous les temps tels qu'ont les vois dans les mauvais films à deux béryls ...

Mais il fut soudainement coupé dans sa méditation ou plutôt son instant de folie par un appel pour le moins inattendu ...

Il s'agissait de Fuka Reizel . Que pouvait t'elle bien lui vouloir ? Il mit alors son oreille sur le combiné et fit :

- J'écoute . Que se passe t'il donc ?

- Je crois avoir fait enlever la mauvaise personne ...

_ Hein ?_

**à suivre ...**


	24. On se connait ?

**Chapitre 24 : On se connait ?**

Une cellule d'enquête s'était réunie et s'était immédiatement mise à travailler dans l'un des bureaux mis à la disposition des enquêteurs de la marine . Mais il est parfois bon de se demander pourquoi de telles dispositions ont été prises par la marine dans le cas de Miyuki ... Premièrement , car dans cette partie du globe , la disparition d'un marine n'est pas impunie et Deuxièmement , Miyuki (alias Shizuka ) était connue des marines comme étant la fille du vice amiral Fugo Hiu . Et même si Miyuki ne s'entendait pas bien voir pas du tout avec son oncle , aux yeux des autorités , qu'elle avait su berner ... Elle n'en restait pas moins la fille d'un haut gradé et elle devait être retrouvée ...

Le groupe d'enquêteurs de la marine s'était donc procuré son dossier et l'un d'eux , probablement leur chef lut d'une voix forte et en décrochant chaque syllabe d'un air supérieur :

- Shizuka Hiu , fille du vice amiral Fugo Hiu . Né le 13 février de l'an 1440 à Alamaria sur South blue . A été perçue par son père comme une sorte de rebut de société , instable et sujette à toute sorte de crimes mineure comme la détérioration de bâtiment , l'appartenance à des groupes assez louches contredisant le gouvernement actuel en fumant des substances illicites . A été arrêtée par la marine et placée à l'internat d'Impel Down , chargé dans le redressement de cas particuliers . Après cela , elle fut vu comme une élève aux résultats excellents et de bonne compagnie faisant toujours son devoir quand il le faut . Elle a mangée le fruit du démon logia du métal lors de sa première année et ses professeurs l'ont qualifiée de recrue au potentiel élevé , soit , ayant une probabilité de promotion rapide élevée ... Elle a disparue subitement à Loguetown le 1 er mars de l'an 1458 à l'âge de 18 ans . Personne n'en connait la raison ...

Un silence pesant se fit alors sentir dans la pièce ... Tous savaient plus ou moins ce qu'il devait être arrivé à cette fille : certains pensaient sans doute qu'elle trainait avec des criminels , d'autres qu'elle en avait eu marre de sa vie de marine et qu'elle était devenue une pirate ... Certains pensaient même à des choses encore moins avouables à son sujet dès lors qu'ils virent sa photo ... Des ricanement suggestifs se firent alors entendre parmi certains enquêteurs quand soudain :

- A t on fait un appel à témoin ?

Les ricanement stoppèrent et le chef fit alors , moqueur :

- Eh bien eh bien , sergent Wingston ... Vous semblez impatient de faire vos preuves sur le terrain dites moi ! Il est pourtant évident que cette gamine en a eu marre de faire ce que lui ordonnait papa et qu'elle s'est tirée avec des amis délinquant ...

- Pardonnez moi , sergent chef , mais qu'en bien même , cette femme est une marine et si comme vous le dites , elle s'ennuyait tant auprès des marines , je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait eu de si bons résultats à l'internat d'Impel Down ! s'exclama t'il sèchement .

- Oh ... Fit alors le sergent chef . J'en oubliais que les étudiants des meilleures écoles de la marines sortent toujours orgueilleux au possible . Ils sortent de leurs écoles avec tout un tas de diplômes sous les bras et croient nous faire la leçon avec leurs propos rationnels et tout ... Mais de toute manière , à quoi cela sert il que l'on parte à sa recherche puisqu'il est évident qu'elle doit être loin à l'heure qu'il est ... Et puis ... Pour une simple marine ...

- Une simple marine peut être , admit le sergent Winston . Mais tous les marines ont le même but non ? Protéger la justice . Comment pouvoir protéger celle ci si l'on n'est même pas capable de protéger nos camarades et collègues ?

Winston fut alors surprit par le silence qui s'en suivit ... Il cru naïvement que le reste de l'équipe nourrissait des remords à l'égard de cette pauvre disparue ... Cependant , il n'en était rien et il fut tourné en ridicule par des marines hilares . Winston allait répliquer vertement quand soudain , il reconnu une voix familière :

- Mon dieu , Winston ... Tu n'as pas changé depuis toute ces années ... Toujours aussi naïf !

Winston se retourna vivement et croisa les yeux ambrés de l'agent X . Tous se connaissaient déjà car l'agent X plus connu sous le nom de Xavier Wein , avait été à son grand regret professeur de criminologie dans l'école de marine où avait étudié Winston . Il avait été bien sévère avec le jeune homme , se moquant fréquemment de sa candeur naïve . Cependant , pour on ne sait quelle raison , Winston a toujours été attaché à son ancien professeur qu'il n'a cessé d'admirer depuis alors qu'il était souvent victime de ses moqueries étant élève ... C'est à se demander si ce personnage ne serait pas maso sur les bords ...

- Cela fait longtemps professeur Wein ! s'exclama Winston ravi de le revoir ( on se demande pourquoi ... )

- Oui oui ... Fit il déjà las .

Il entra dans la pièce et inspecta les lieux en disant :

- Une pièce mal éclairée et dont on peut voir le ménage bâclé ... Des bureaux de mauvaise qualité et des sièges inconfortables ... Et pour finir on me met des idiots dans les pattes ... Je me serait tout aussi bien débrouillé tout seul ...

Un silence palpable régna alors . Et tandis que Winston s'était rué sur le sergent chef afin de l'empêcher de coller une droite à l'agent X , celui ci s'assit calmement derrière son bureau et dit d'une voix trainante :

- Eh bien ? Qu'attendez vous pour vous mettre au travail ? C'est votre boulot d'effectuer les basses besognes non ? Messieurs les "non diplômés"

Une chose était certaine , bien que Xavier Wein soit l'un des enquêteurs pour ne pas dire le meilleur enquêteur à la disposition du gouvernement mondial , il était aussi celui qui avait hérité du plus mauvais caractère ... D'où son impopularité . Pourtant , il avait entendu les paroles stupides du sergent chef à l'égard de Winston et avait décidé de le remettre à sa place ...

Il sortit ses lunettes de son étui et les posa sur son nez , commandant la lecture du rapport concernant la présumée disparue . Ayant achevé sa lecture approfondie , il leva ses yeux et vit que Winston attendait près de son bureau , patientant afin de connaitre son avis sur la situation . Xavier soupira et fit alors , exaspéré :

- Mais que faites vous à attendre devant mon bureau ? Êtes vous un chien Winston ? Mon chien ? Je ne crois pas non ... Alors retournez à votre place effectuer votre travail !

Encore une certitude : personne n'allait s'amuser avec Xavier Wein ... Et le soleil brillait encore si haut dans le ciel ...

* * *

Boregard raccrocha le combiné de son escargophone . N'avait il à son service que des incapables ?! Il avait demandé à Carmen Flamila une chose simple , très simple : capturer les deux espionnes de l'agence de voyage se trouvant sur le bateau de la marine et qui allait accoster à Loguetown . Il avait même dit à celle ci qu'il y avait une autre fille présente sur le navire et qu'elle se nommait Shizuka Hiu ... Cela l'exaspérait , il n'avait pas prévu pareille bévue ! Car réfléchissons : La marine est aux trousses de Shizuka car elle a été malencontreusement enlevée à cause d'une simple méprise faite par Camen Flamila . Hors , si la marine retrouve Shizuka et qu'ils mettent la main sur Carmen , ils mettrons la main sur lui ! Et il est bien trop tôt pour se faire arrêter ...

Il sembla réfléchir de plus belle et eut soudain une idée . Il se saisit de son escargotphone et composa le numéro de Carmen alias Fuka et attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne répondre :

- Oui ?

- Tues les . Fit il froidement . Toutes les trois . Tues les assassins de l'agence de voyage et la gamine répondant au nom de Shizuka Hiu . Après , je te demanderais juste de disparaitre durant un temps afin que personne ne fasse le lien entre nous deux , est ce clair ?

- Très clair . Fit alors Carmen .

Elle raccrocha l'escargotphone . Et se prépara à aiguiser ses couteaux . Méticuleusement .

* * *

Amy et Sherry déboulèrent dans une grande rue bondée . En effet , ce jour là , c'était un jour de marché et tous devaient s'être donné rendez vous afin de discuter des derniers ragots entendus en ville . Amy laissa trainer son oreille et entendit vaguement qu'une marine avait été kidnappé sans plus ... Sherry fit alors , soucieuse :

- Amy , si ça se trouve , cette marine enlevée c'était cette Shizuka Hiu !

- Eh bien dans ce cas , ça nous arrange . Répliqua Amy . On a pas besoin d'une fille sachant que nous sommes des assassins ...

- Au contraire Amy ! Si ça se trouve , cette fille a été enlevée par accident ... Peut être que ce n'était pas elle , mais nous qui étions visés !

Amy s'arrêta de marcher et regarda son amie comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de particulièrement stupide . Elle finit par rire en disant :

- Tu te fais trop de films ... c'est impossible que quelqu'un en ait après nous ... On a parlé à personne dans cette ville et personne ne nous a suivis !

Elles continuèrent leurs routes jusqu'à arriver devant une taverne : le Raoul's bar club . Elles passèrent donc le seuil de la porte pour voir qu'il était bondé au point qu'elles eurent du mal à se dégotter une place convenable ...

Pendant ce temps , le barman , Raoul était en train d'essuyer des verres afin de les remplir par la suite pour les clients . Accoudé au bar , un homme d'environ 25 ans était en train de boire à grande boulées sa chope de bière . Il se nommait Gol D Roger et pour le moment , il n'était qu'un simple civil , inconnu des services de la marine . Il regardait amusé au possible , l'ambiance du bar , les chopes s'entrechoquant , les pirates commençant à sortir leurs revolvers pour un oui , pour un non ... C'était drôle ... D'ailleurs son comportement ne passa pas inaperçu car Raoul lui demandât :

- Eh ben mon bon vieux Roger , il est bien rare de te voir tant rire en ce moment ...

- L'ambiance l'ami , l'ambiance ...

- Et surtout l'alcool . Rajouta alors le barman

Roger se remit alors à rire , sans doute plus ivre qu'il ne l'a été ces derniers temps ... Il en profitait bien car il savait qu'en ces temps sombres , il valait mieux faire face avec le sourire que pas du tout ... C'est alors qu'il vit une tête argentée entrer dans le bar . Mais il était trop soul pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son ami Rayleigh . Celui ci prit place auprès de Roger et lui dit subitement :

- Roger , je suis dans la merde .

Le dit Roger dessoula subitement et sa choppe vite tomba par terre se brisant en milles éclats tinté de bière froide sur un sol crasseux .

* * *

Miyuki était toujours attaché dans l'obscurité la plus totale , des liens en granite marin l'entravant . Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée ainsi , menottée et à terre . Vulnérable .

Elle ré-entendit alors des pas sur le sol en pierre . Et cette fois ci , l'ambiance n'était plus tendue ... Non , elle était sanglante ! Quelqu'un s'apprêtait à la tuer ! Elle allait se faire tuer par cette femme aux cheveux rose ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en sortir . Crier ? Non , personne ne pourrait l'entendre . Supplier ? Surement pas ! Quoi d'autre alors ?

C'est là qu'elle se souvint miraculeusement ( il était temps ) que sa maitrise d'une fruit du démon pourrait l'aider d'une quelconque manière à s'évader ...

Mais la femme était déjà là ... Et elle vit avec effroi l'expression de son regard : elle allait vraiment y rester . Elle l'entendit alors dire :

- Désolé mon chou ... Mais tu dois mourir .

Elle leva vers elle son poignard et l'enduit d'une sorte d'aura menaçante dont Miyuki ignorait le nom mais que nous savons être du haki . Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la tuer , Miyuki concentra tout ses pouvoirs sur les liens en granit marin et fit exploser les liens molécule par molécule . Surprise au possible , Fuka lança son poignard chargé de haki et le mur derrière Miyuki explosa laissant alors entrevoir une aveuglante lumière . Prise par la vue , elle ne se rendit pas compte que Fuka tendait à la frapper et elle se prit un coup de pied magistrale , lui cassant une ou deux cotes en un hurlement retentissant . Elle tomba mais pas sans prendre quelque chose de son assassin : elle put lui arracher sa boucle d'oreille sentant alors entre ses doigts un liquide chaud et visqueux : du sang . Par la suite , elle se servit de son fruit du démon afin d'amortir la descente et leva son regard vers celle qui voulait la tuer .

Mais elle avait déjà disparue . Miyuki survécut et s'arracha un cri de douleur en remarquant ses blessures . Il fallait vite qu'elle se fasse soigner !

* * *

Roger regarda son ami droit dans les yeux , ne faisant pas le moins du monde attention à la chope de verre brisée sur le sol du bar . Rayleigh , lui la remarqua car il baissa les yeux , mal à l'aise .

- Racontes ! lui enclin alors Roger le pressant presque

- Ok ok ... céda alors Rayleigh. Voilà , alors j'étais dans un pub et c'est alors que j'ai vu une femme sublime , tu sais , celle qu'on appelle girly ...

- Fuka Reizel , la chasseuse de primes . Fit Roger .

- Tu la connais ? Demanda son ami intéressé

- Des rumeurs sur elle , rien de plus ... Et donc ?

- Oui , donc j'avais des dettes de boissons et elle me les a payées ! Donc je croyais pour le coup qu'elle voulait juste coucher avec moi mais je me trompais ! Elle voulait que je kidnappe une fille descendant d'un bateau de la marine hier au port ...

- Attends , fit Roger incrédule . C'est toi qui ? Mais pourquoi as tu accepté le marché idiot !

- Elle m'aurait vendu comme esclave si j'avais refusé ...

- Bref ! Tu ne dois parler de cela à personne ! Et toi aussi Raoul . Fit il en se tournant vers le barman .

Celui ci acquiesça et lui répondit qu'il était comme chez lui ici et qu'il ne balancerait pas les potes . Par la suite , tous deux sortirent du bar et longèrent les rues afin de passer par les ruelles pour gagner du temps , l'appartement de Roger se trouvant dans les environs . Et c'est là que tous deux se stoppèrent : devant eux se tenait une très belle fille qui peinait à marcher , se tenant fermement la hanche droite alors que ses vêtement étaient tachés de sang ...

Rayleigh s'avança prudemment vers elle , n'osant y croire . C'était la fille qu'il avait enlevé hier ... Il continua de la scruter , prenant tout son temps cette fois ci pour mieux la détailler : elle avait de splendides yeux abyssaux et de longs et souples cheveux argentés . Son visage ne souffrait d'aucune imperfection particulière bien qu'elle ait la lèvre légèrement fendue suite à son potentiel combat . Cependant , Rayleigh se sentit un peu coupable du fait qu'a cause de lui elle ait eu à subir tout ça ...

Miyuki voyait que l'on la scrutait du visage ... Elle le regarda donc elle aussi droit dans les yeux , sans se détourner de lui . Et elle vit un très bel homme sous ses yeux . Bien plus beau que Kaien en tout cas ... Mais la douleur la ramena à la raison et elle finit par tomber dans ses bras alors qu'elle tendait à sombrer dans l'inconscience ...

- Attention ! hurla t'il .

Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi cet homme semblait si prévenant avec elle ... La connaissait elle ?

- On ... On se connait ? Demanda t'elle faiblement avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience ...

**à suivre ...**


	25. De chasseur il passait à chassé

**Chapitre 25 :De chasseur il passait à chassé .**

Xavier avait fini sa journée et rentra dans ses quartiers à la base de Loguetown . Le soleil était couché depuis pas mal de temps déjà et les lumières des réverbères éclairaient faiblement les rues .Cependant , si tant est que n'ai pu croire que Xavier était homme à se coucher tôt , ce n'était pas le cas . Xavier était insomniaque , du moins , lorsqu'il travaillait sur un dossier en particulier où aucuns indices ne permettait d'élucider l'affaire . Pourtant , il avait l'entière conviction que cette gamine n'avait pas disparue de son plein grès ... C'est pourquoi il s'autorisait à veiller tard afin de réétudier au calme son dossier , comme cela , il pourrait tenter de repartir sur de bonnes bases de recherches le lendemain au lieu de tourner en rond comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui ...  
Près d'une heure passa lorsqu'il entendit son escargotphone sonner . Personne ne l'appelait d'habitude , personne n'était maso à ce point ... Il allait hurler sur l'appelant quand soudain :

- Bonsoir grand frère .

Minute . Cela faisait bien trente ans que personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi ... Depuis leur dispute ... Et il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir un tant soit peu pardonné ... Il voulu donc dans un premier temps lui raccrocher au nez mais ... Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas . Il prit donc son mal en confiance et joua alors son rôle de "parfait " grand frère attentionné jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à le laisser vivre tranquille ...

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Dis ... Si je voulais me suicider , est ce que tu m'en empêcherait ?

Mais qu'allait être donc raconter comme idioties celle là ? Pensa t'il . Ce pourrait il que la sœur de Xavier soit en ce moment même totalement déprimée ? Dans tous les cas , il passait pour un monstre s'il ne tentait pas de l'en dissuader .

- Juliette ... Ne dis pas de ...

- Ne trouves tu pas que notre vie est bien triste , voir sans le moindre intérêt ? Cela va faire pas moins de huis siècles que nous sommes immortels et pourtant , le monde ne s'illumine pas . Il s'assombrit . Fit elle d'une voix sinistre .

- Bon ... Que s'est il passé ? Finit il par demander .

- Mon amant s'est pendu . Lâcha t'elle alors .

- Hein ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il en arrive à mettre fin à ses jours ?

- Je ... Je ne sais pas ... Tout allait si bien entre nous , nous étions lovés l'un contre l'autre et ... Je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne et puis ... Je lui ai avouée que j'ai une immortelle ...

"Ben voyons ! " pensa t'il " De mieux en mieux . Il a du te prendre pour une folle et a tenté de fuir et toi tu l'as surement tué par accident ... " " les femmes sont si superficielles et au combien imprévisibles ! "

- Et ...Et puis il m'a menacé de se pendre si je ne pouvais pas lui transmettre le don à lui aussi et ...

- La suite , je la connais . Merci bien .

- ...

- Et ? Pourquoi me dire de pareilles broutilles alors que j'allais me coucher ? Pourquoi ne pas appeler ton cher Carl ? Tu l'idolâtres toujours autant ?

- Tu n'es pas humain . Comment est ce que j'ai pu croire ne serait ce qu'un seul instant que tu pouvais encore être mon frère ? Si tu l'avais été ... Tu m'aurais prise dans tes bras et tu m'aurais ...

- Assez de mièvreries ! Gardes donc ça pour tes mignons ... Moi je m'en contrefiche . Bonsoir !

Et il raccrocha au nez de sa sœur , en larmes à l'autre bout du fil . Il avait craqué . Il était vraiment un très mauvais grand frère ... Mais d'un autre côté , elle le méritait bien . Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait 30 ans ... Mais bon , il s'en moquait désormais ... Il était devenu l'agent X . Et c'était tout ce qui comptait . Rien ne devait empiéter sur son espace travail .Pas même une pseudo sœur épleurée ...

* * *

Miyuki dormait , inconsciente dans un lit sommaire qui avait été aménagée dans l'urgence . Elle ne pouvait par conséquent ni voir , ni entendre ce qui se disait autour d'elle . Et franchement il valait mieux à ce moment là qu'elle reste oreille et yeux fermés ...

- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je la laisse mourir ?

- Non ... Je ne dis pas ça mais ... Pourquoi l'avoir amené chez moi ? Demanda alors Roger .

- Car ton appartement est une planque idéale le temps que les choses se tassent pardi ! Fit Rayleigh sans une once d'hésitation ...

- Et si elle ne se tassent pas ? Dois je te rappeler ce que l'on encoure lors du meurtre d'un marine ?! Selon les lois misent en vigueur après les évènement d'Impel Down , quiconque ose défier le gouvernement mis en place se voit considéré comme étant un criminel qu'il faudra arrêter . Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de devenir un fugitif pour tes beaux yeux . Amènes la à l'hôpital !

Rayleigh ne put que s'incliner face à son ami ... Il sortit du salon et se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils avaient installé la jeune femme . Pendant un bref instant , il se surprit à la regarder : ils l'avaient installés près de la fenêtre ce qui faisait les rayons lunaires l'illuminaient , lui concédant une beauté quasi irréelle , comme si le simple fait de l'effleurer pouvait la faire disparaitre à n'importe quel instant .

Il tenta cependant l'expérience , bien trop envouté par sa peau d'une blancheur inuit et le souffle régulier de sa respiration . Ses doigts effleurèrent lentement la peau tiède de l'endormie , se surprenant de sa douleur . En effet , la peau de Miyuki semblait pour Rayleigh , aussi douce que de la soie ... Le temps passait et pourtant bien qu'il ne se serait lassé pour rien au monde de ce qu'il était malgré lui en train faire , il se surprenait à penser " et si elle se réveillait et me prenait la main dans le sac ? " Il retira vivement sa main , comme s'il avait été brûlé et pensa instantanément à la claque magistrale qu'il aurait pu avoir si elle s'était réveillée ... Il soupira . Rien ne s'était passé . Et pourtant :

- Hum ... Fit alors Miyuki en bougeant légèrement , signe qu'elle avait perçue la chaleur du corps proche du sien , sans pour autant être éveillée ...

C'est à ce moment que Rayleigh vit qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main gauche quelque chose qu'elle avait du prendre sur les lieux où elle avait été faite prisonnière ...Il essaya de déterminer ce que c'était mais il ne voulu se risquer à la réveiller . Il leva alors ses yeux vers l'horloge , il était au moins 2 heures du matin et à cette heure de la journée , personne ne rodait dans les rues lorsque les marines étaient de service à Loguetown ... Doucement , il tenta de la prendre en mariée , de la soulever lentement du sol , afin de pouvoir l'emmener de toute urgence à l'hôpital sans être aperçu. Lovée ainsi dans ses bras , Miyuki ne se rendit compte de rien , dormant de tout son soul . Elle récupérait déjà de ses blessures et accélérait malgré elle le processus de resoudage des os grâces aux particules de fer qu'elle absorbait naturellement . Et bien sûr , elle ne se rendit absolument pas compte du léger sourire qu'affichait Rayleigh lorsqu'il passa avec elle devant Roger ni du regard pour le moins exaspéré de celui ci ...

* * *

Jerry quitta le bar assez tôt car une dispute tout ce qui il y avait de plus classique entre deux pirates s'était transformé en une véritable baston de taverne . Il s'en souvenait encore tandis qu'il marchait sur les pavés de la rue . Deux filles assises à deux tables de la sienne ont commencés à se faire draguer par un pirate totalement éméché . Trois secondes après , l'une des deux filles se leva lentement et infligea un direct du droit chargé de haki s'il ne s'abusait , et le pirate se retrouva à voler jusqu'à l'autre côté de la rue ... Il se souvenait avoir bien ri en tout cas ... Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir une scène pareille de la part d'une femme d'apparence aussi fragile . Médusa ... Voilà le surnom qu'il avait attribué à cette charmante inconnue lors de leur brève rencontre d'un instant ... Ses cheveux verts volants avec énergie et passion alors qu'elle tendait à infliger une déculottée déconcertante à son adversaire ... tandis que les tabourets en bois se brisaient en rencontrant le sol et que les rares anges du bar se mirent à crier telles des charcutières ...

Mais , il devait redevenir sérieux désormais . N'oublions pas que Jerry est bien sur un grand amateur de tavernes et aussi de beuverie mais il n'en est pas moins qu'il a été engagé par des mafieux afin de tuer la dénommée Girly ...

Mais son enquête n'avançait pas des masses ... Il ignorait où elle se trouvait car cette femme effaçait le moindre de ses passages aussi qu'elle gommait de manière usuelle son haki . Il semblait donc bien mal barré sur ce coup ...De plus , lui aussi devait être prudent car la marine avait découvert que lui , alias le dépeceur d'east blue , était de retour .

Pourquoi diable l'avait on pourvu de pareil nom déjà ? Ah oui ... C'était à cause de cette petite vengeance à l'égard de sa première victime ... Le type qui lui avait prit son ancienne nana ... Il voulait tant le voir souffrir qu'il a fini par le tuer . Et puis , comme il devait vite se débarrasser des corps sans éveiller les soupçons , il les coupaient en morceaux afin de mieux s'en séparer par la suite ... Et bien sur , personne ne connaissait son identité et il devait accomplir son travail d'assassinat le plus discrètement du monde or ... Une fille avait été kidnappée et la marine devait forcément croire que c'était lui qui avait fait le coup ... Raah ! Peut être aurait il du rester sur grand Line à Wiskey Peack ? Il était très demandé comme assassin là bas , même certainement bien mieux payé ... Qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit de revenir sur son océan natal ? La nostalgie surement ...

Et puis soudain : Jerry sentit une immense pression sur ses épaules . Il en sursauta en tremblant ... Personne n'avait du le remarquer mais c'est à cet instant qu'a l'angle de la rue déboula en sautillant un homme d'une vingtaine d'année , en chemise blanche et jean et qui avait l'air assez fou à tout point de vue : il sautillait . Avez vous déjà vu un homme de vingts ans environ sautiller dans une rue assez tard dans la soirée ? Non .

Il se mit donc à le suivre à bonne distance soit une bonne trentaine de mètres environ ... Cependant , l'aura qui se dégageait de lui était sauvage , cruelle . On aurait presque dit qu'il était un prédateur , un loup déguisé en agneau ...

Jerry continua à le suivre quand il pénétra dans les ruelles , il bifurqua à gauche puis à droite et pour plus de précaution , il poursuivit sa surveillance par le réseau de toiture . Et enfin ... Il vit sa proie : Girly , alias Fuka Reizel , la chasseuse de primes . Et c'est là qu'il comprit que le dingue à l'esprit dérangé et la bombe aux cheveux roses avaient rendez vous ensemble , bien à l'abri des regards ... Mais personne ne pouvait le tromper lui ... Quoi qu'il se passe , il finit toujours par retrouver sa proie , où qu'elle se cache ...

En tendant légèrement l'oreille , il entendit :

- Waouh ! Comment Boregard a t'il pu me cacher ça ? S'écria l'homme roux . Cela va bien faire au moins 5 siècles que je tue pour lui ... Mais là ... C'est trop fort ! Tu es vivante ! Carmen Flamila !

Il y avait erreur , pensa Jerry . Le nom de Girly était Fuka Reizel et non Carmen Flamila . A moins qu'elle ait une double personnalité ...

- Et oui ... Je suis bel et bien vie comme tu peux le voir ... Fit elle en se tenant légèrement l'oreille droite .

- Tu saignes . Peut être devrais tu aller à l'hosto avant que ça s'infecte non ? Fit il

- Roméo ... Ce n'est rien . C'est juste un insecte qui m'a attaqué sous le coup du désespoir ... Maintenant , pouvons nous passer aux choses sérieuses ?

- Hum , mais bien entendu ma chère ! ^^ . Fit Roméo en souriant de plus belle alors que ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus fous .

- Nous devons retrouver les deux femmes que tu as entraperçu lors de la destruction de la boutique d'information . Tu les as vu clairement non ? Serais tu capable de les reconnaître dans la rue ? S'enquit elle

- Pourquoi suis je là à ton avis ? Et je sais même comment nos proies se nomment ! Fit il fier de lui .

- Ah bon ? Éclaire moi donc !

- Ce sont deux sœurs . L'une est blonde et l'autre à de long cheveux verts à la Shizune Miku , tu sais , l'idole du moment à South Blue !

- Et alors ? Tout cela ne me dit pas qui elles sont ...

- Tu n'as aucune patience toi ... Bon ok ... La blonde se nomme Amy et la verte Sherry . Mais je t'en supplies , laisse moi tuer la verte , j'ai toujours eu envie de torturer le sosie de Shizune Miku !

- Fais ce que tu veux ... Du moment qu'on termine la mission qu'il nous a donné ...

Jerry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Alors la fille qu'il avait aperçu au bar était celle qu'il voulaient tuer ... Inadmissible ! Il ne voulait en entendre davantage et se dépêcha de fuir en vitesse : gens étant dangereux ! Mais dans sa fuite rapide , il ne se rendit pas compte que si Roméo ne l'avait pas remarqué le moins du monde , Fuka , elle , l'avait en plein dans sa ligne de mire . Le coup partit sans la moindre once d'hésitation et se ficha dans son bras gauche . La douleur lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il disparut dans la nuit noire en un atroce râle de douleur . De chasseur il passait à chassé .

- Il nous espionnait hein ? Fit Roméo en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

- On peut dire ça . Répondit froidement Fuka

- Mais , dans ce cas , peux tu me dire pourquoi tu ne l'a pas tué ?

- J'ai effectué un coup de semence . La balle a visé son bras gauche , le bras dont il se sert le moins ... Mais la prochaine fois , je tirerais dans le cœur .

Roméo se mit à rire et l'éclat retentit dans la nuit d'encre ... Demain , ils auraient du pain sur la planche ... Fuka quant à elle était plus ou moins sur ses gardes . Qui était donc cet espion ? Pour que même Roméo ne l'ait pas repéré , il devait être un sacré utilisateur de haki ... Il était évident pour elle que cet homme était un assassin . Mais restait à déterminer qui était sa cible et surtout qui l'employait ... Elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer lors de son séjour à Loguetown !

* * *

Devant l'hôpital général de Loguetown :

Rayleigh portait toujours Miyuki en mariée et il allait passer la porte du centre de soins , sans se faire repérer ... Il vit un banc en bois et entreprit de la déposer non sans douceur dessus . Il posa la paume de sa main sur le sommet du crane de l'endormie et y fit une légère tape d'encouragement .

- Bonne chance ... Souffla t'il .

Cependant , une voix ensommeillée retentit juste après :

- Merci ...

Il cru avoir rêvé . Soupirant une fois de plus , il sortit de l'hôpital , se promettant de faire son possible afin d'éviter les ennuis ... sauf que nous savons qu'il n'en fera rien ... Comme d'habitude !

Le soleil allait se lever dans deux bonnes paires d'heures et déjà une infirmière se retrouva à faire sa ronde quotidienne . Cependant , quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit une personne inconsciente gisant sur le banc le plus proche de la sortie ... Rapidement , elle reconnu l'uniforme des marines et la porta d'urgence dans une chambre disponible ...

Le retour à la réalité allait être violent ...

à suivre ...


	26. La vérité n'attend pas

**Chapitre 26 : La vérité n'attend pas .**

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever en cette aube brumeuse et incertaine tremblant aux abords de East blue . Le bateau sur lequel Boregard s'était embarqué avait fait escale quelques fois certes , mais il était arrivé depuis peu à destination : Tequilla Wolf . Ou du moins , l'île la plus proche . Boregard revenait enfin en ses quartiers tandis que Carole lui tournait autour , telle une abeille , intéressée au possible par tout ce qu'il l'entourait . Carole leva alors innocemment les yeux vers Boregard et lui demanda :

- Dis commandant , tu ne trouves pas qu'en ce moment le monde commence à être étrange ?

Boregard sembla réfléchir un instant . Ou fit plutôt semblant de réfléchir ... Pour lui c'était évident que le monde changeait puisqu'il en était l'investigateur même . Mais ça , personne n'en croirait mot non ?

- Hum ... Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ? Lui demanda t'il en souriant . Tout va pour le mieux à East Blue non ? C'est une mer tranquille ...

- Oui mais ... Comment ça se fait ? North blue , South blue , West blue , Grand Line ... Tous sont débordés par l'influence des pirates alors qu'il n'y a que peu de problèmes par chez nous ... Personne ou relativement personne se fait agresser , tout va pour le mieux ... Fit elle en baillant légèrement .

- Carole . Tu es fatiguée . Peut être devrais tu te coucher ?

- Hum ... Fit elle en se frottant les yeux . Par la suite , elle sortit à petits pas du bureau de son commandant afin de rejoindre le dortoir .

De son côté , Boregard défit tranquillement ses bagages , tria méticuleusement les piles de documents et de rapports qui devaient partir pour Naniwa , le grand QG de la marine d'east blue . Quand il eut terminé , il prit son plumeau et le passa légèrement sur son échiquier lequel fut survolé de particules blanche , virevoltante poussière . Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était venu en ses lieux ... Il était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup bougé ses temps ci et que les nombreuses manœuvres contre l'agence de voyage l'épuisait . Il s'assit en un grand pouf sur la chaise attenante à l'échiquier et allongea les jambes , se détendant plus ou moins . Il sortit les pièces et les disposa habilement sur la surface de jeu . Il sembla jubiler un instant , sachant que le nombre de pièces présente reflétait à peine le nombre de ceux qu'il contrôlait réellement ... Puis sa main resta en suspend pendant un temps et il finit par penser à voix haute :

- Et moi alors ? Devrais je aussi être présent en tant que Roi sur l'échiquier ? Non . Je suis le joueur , celui qui décide de la destinée de ses pièces . Le Roi dépend des pièces l'entourant et moi , je ne dépends de personne . Mais si je joue et que je choisis par exemple de prendre les blancs , qui serait assez fou pour jouer contre moi , un Dieu ?

Sa question ne trouva de réponse . Il dut par conséquent abandonner et penser justement à ses pièces ... Avaient elles accomplies leurs missions ?  
Il avait hâte de le savoir ...

* * *

Loguetown , hôpital , 8 heures du matin :

Miyuki souleva lentement ses paupière . A peine entrouvertes elles s'en refermèrent brusquement , une forte lumière inondant la pièce où elle se trouvait . Il lui fallut un temps afin d'être réellement consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle . Les formes floues devinrent nettes à tel point que ceux l'entourant devinèrent sans peine qu'elle venait enfin de reprendre connaissance .

- Monsieur Xavier ! Fit alors Wingston . Elle revient à elle ...

- Je l'avais remarqué . Répondit il froidement en se tournant vers la jeune femme .

D'instinct , Miyuki su qu'elle ne l'apprécierait jamais . Cet homme plus proche de la quarantaine qu'autre chose était froid , à part , singulier et ne donnait l'envie à personne de lui adresser la parole autrement que par contrainte . De plus , son regard ambré la déstabilisait . Comme si celui ci avait le don d'entrer dans toute chose . On avait parfois même l'impression que son regard le rendait beaucoup plus vieux que la moyenne des hommes . Chose qui n'était pas fausse pour autant .

- Vous avez eu de la chance miss Hiu , fit alors Xavier de manière assez abrupte . Selon les comptes rendus des infirmières , il semblerait que vous ayez reçu de fortes doses de haki , choses qui auraient pu causer votre mort ...

- J'ai juste tenté de lui échapper comme j'ai pu ... Fit alors faiblement Miyuki qui venait de reprendre conscience .

- Je vois ... Fit Xavier qui faisait mine de réfléchir .Cependant , cela ne nous aide en rien dans cette affaire ...Vous avez été kidnappée c'est un fait . Cependant , il y a une chose qui m'échappe ... Pourquoi vous ? Lui demanda t'il subitement . En quoi une gamine d'à peine 18 ans pourrait ne serait ce qu'intéresser ce mystérieux kidnappeur ?

- Eh bien je ... Tenta vainement de dire Miyuki alors qu'elle était littéralement écrasée par la présence de Xavier qui manifestement attendant une réponse de sa part .

Sans la quitter des yeux , il l'enclin froidement à poursuivre :

- Oui ?! Qu'alliez vous donc dire ?

- Je ... Je ...

Miyuki n'arrivait plus à en placer une car l'oppression qu'elle subissait était bien trop forte pour elle sur son lit d'hôpital . Elle était fatiguée et ne supportait plus le caractère de l'enquêteur Xavier . Heureusement pour elle , Wingston se porta à son secours en disant :

- Monsieur Xavier ! Je doute qu'actuellement vos manières soient efficaces sur ...

- Taisez vous Wingston . La vérité n'attend pas et je veux absolument savoir ce que cette fille a vu afin de faire lumière sur tout ceci ! Mes subordonnés pensent que c'est Jerry le dépeceur d'East Blue qui vous a kidnappé . Moi je pense que c'est quelqu'un d'autre car le mode opératoire de Jerry est différent de celui employé pour vous kidnapper . Je veux donc m'assurer d'une chose : est ce que votre ravisseur avait l'intention de demander une rançon à votre père , Hiu Fugo ?

Wingston regarda avec pitié cette pauvre fille qui à peine sortie du stade de l'inconscience , se retrouve torturée psychologiquement par personne d'autre que son actuel supérieur , le sadique Xavier Wein . Et puis soudain , alors que Xavier continuait de la fixer froidement de manière implacable , attendant patiemment qu'elle dise quelque chose , le visage de Miyuki changea : ses yeux et son attitude s'assombrirent et elle dit :

- Elle ... Son but était de me tuer ... "Désolé mon chou ... Mais tu dois mourir " voilà ce qu'elle a dit avant de s'en prendre à moi ... J'ai ... J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer . Paniqua alors Miyuki en serrant de ses deux poings les draps qui la recouvrait .

- Elle ... Fit Wingston en réfléchissant . Alors les autres se seraient trompés ? Fit il à voix haute .

- Je vois ! Cela a au moins le mérite de nous orienter vers une piste . Serriez vous capable de nous dire ce qui aurait pu justifier que l'on s'en prenne à vous ?

- Je l'ignore ... Fit Miyuki . Cependant , je sais que cette femme a appelé quelqu'un et que ces deux personnes se sont disputés . Je les entendais parfois au bout du couloir menant à la ^pièce où l'on m'avait enfermée ... Elle sentait le moisi et l'humidité coulait le long des murs ... Il n'y avait d'ailleurs aucune fenêtre dans la pièce ; seule une minuscule ouverture à même le mûr devant moi était visible ...

- Je vois ... Et qu'avez vous entendu ?

Miyuki se mit alors à réfléchir . Elle avait bien sur le coup entendu quelque chose . Mais ...

- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir ... Fit alors Miyuki .

Cela fit rire Wingston mais pas Xavier . Chaque minutes étaient précieuses pour lui et il détestait perdre son temps avec autrui ... Cependant , Miyuki se reprit bien vite en sortant avec empressement l'objet qu'elle avait tout juste eu le temps d'arracher à son agresseuse , de la petite table de nuit attenante à son lit d'hôpital .

- J'ai pu lui prendre ceci ... fit elle en leur montrant la boucle d'oreille .

Si Wingston se demandait ce que ce bijoux signifiait , ce n'était absolument pas le cas de son supérieur ... En un rien de temps , il se reprit assez rapidement et lui prit la boucle d'oreille qu'il ne cessa de regarder . Par la suite , il laissa Miyuki se reposer et conseilla à Wingston de rester à ses côtés et surtout , de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien .

Il sortit alors rappidement de la chambre , puis de l'hôpital , un air plus que préoccupé sur le visage ... Comment cette boucle d'oreille avait elle bien pu atterrir à Loguetown ? C'était insensé . Sa propriétaire était morte depuis près de sept siècles . Du moins , c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru depuis le fameux jours où son cousin Carl revint trempé sous un orage , lui disant que sa bien aimé était morte . Était ce finalement le cas ? Il devait savoir !

Par chance , il restait un peu de son haki sur la boucle d'oreille il entreprit donc de suivre la piste , espérant que cela le conduise à celle qu'il croit ...

* * *

North Blue :

Kaien marchait doucement dans les rues d'Aldomard , la capitale du grand nord , le lieu où il était né et celui où il avait été transféré . Il marchait assez lentement afin de ne pas tomber sur le sol gelé de la ville . Car hier , dès son arrivée au port , il avait eu la bêtise de courir sur les dalle gelées et ainsi , glissa et tomba sur les fesses . Ce jour là , il avait été à la risée de ses collègues qui ne manquaient pas une occasion pour le charrier , sachant qu'il adorait ça . C'est donc la mine légèrement renfrognée qu'il arriva au salon de thé et qu'il s'essaya auprès de son amie d'enfance , Sandra . Tous deux avaient convenus d'un rendez vous , sitôt du retour de Kaien , afin de pouvoir reparler du bon vieux temps ...

- Alors , que deviens tu ? Demanda t'il tandis qu'on leur servait de bonne tasse de chocolat chaud .

- Plutôt bien , avoua t'elle . Je me destine à devenir historienne et actuellement j'en suis à mon deuxième cycle à l'académie d'Aldomard . Comment les gens vivaient il y a 1000 ans , quelles étaient leurs conditions de vie ... Oui , j'ai toujours pensée qu'un jour je ferais des études en ce sens ...

- Je vois . Fit il en reprenant calmement une gorgée . Hum ! C'est le meilleur chocolat chaud que je n'ai jamais bu !

- N'est ce pas ? Ce salon de thé est le plus réputé du moment . Je viens ici à chaque fois que j'en ai l'occasion ... Cela me permet de me changer les idées . Souri t'elle

- Et sur quoi travailles tu en ce moment ? Demanda t'il simplement

- Hum ... Comment t'expliquer ? Je dirais en un premier temps sur l'histoire d'Aldomard . Savais tu que notre ville natale recèle des secrets plus étonnants les uns que les autres ? Je suis curieuse au possible !

Kaien regarda alors sa montre et vit que l'heure du couvre feu approchait à grand pas . Il termina rapidement son chocolat chaud tandis que Sandra riait doucement suite à l'action enfantine de son ami . Elle le vit partir rapidement du salon de thé et tandis qu'il se retournait une dernière fois , elle lui rendit un sourire éclatant et lui fit un parfait "au revoir" de la main . Après qu'il eu disparut , Sandra se dit alors :

- Bon , il est temps de reprendre les recherches ! Allons y en cœur ! Si ma conviction est juste , alors mon nom sera connu dans le monde des historiens !

Ce fut la dernière fois que l'on revit Sandra vivante . En effet , telle qu'elle fut , sa conviction devait être bonne ... Mais tellement bonne que quelqu'un cru bon de la tuer avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de déballer toute les informations qu'elle avait trouvée . Elle fut retrouvée le lendemain , assassinée au coin d'une ruelle sombre . Quand Kaien arriva sur les lieux , il fut dévasté .

- Si seulement je l'avais raccompagné chez elle ... Il faisait nuit bon sang ! C'était mon devoir en tant qu'ami de la protéger !

- Reprends toi voyons ! fit l'un des marines . Nous allons surement retrouver le coupable . Aldomard est la ville la plus sécurisée du monde après Mariejoie et Marineford . Il est impossible que le criminel soit capable de s'enfuir aussi rapidement . Nous le retrouverons , crois moi .

Kaien resta près du corps de feu son amie pendant un bon bout de temps . Et puis , après avoir pleuré un bon coup , il voulue lui prendre la main , la serrer une dernière fois avant d'aller prévenir sa famille . C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait quelque chose dans sa main gauche . Un bout de papier . Il tenta de le retirer de la poigne rigide et le regarda de plus près . Seuls trois mots étaient marqués dessus de l'écriture fine et penchée de son amie : _**" agence de voyage "**_ .

_Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien pouvoir dire ?_

* * *

South blue :

Tzuru courrait à pleine jambe dans l'étendue de sable fin qui bordait la grande mer d'azur . Il était assez tôt dans la matinée et faisait son jogging matinal . Après une bonne heure , elle cru bon de faire une pause , le temps de récupérer . Et puis , elle se prit une serviette sur la tête , chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas . Elle la retira doucement pour croiser le regard grave d'un Sengoku jeune et dont l'expression faciale de signalait rien de bon ... Il lui passa un escargophone et le lui tendit en disant :

- Pour toi . Fit il sèchement .

- Tu te donnes la peines de m'apporter un escargotphone maintenant ? Que t'arrive t'il ? Plaisanta t'elle alors que ses joues avaient rougies par l'effort et qu'elle haletait doucement , reprenant lentement du souffle .

- Tu devrais décrocher en vitesse . Et garder la serviette .

Il fit quelques pas en retrait afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité alors que Tzuru décrocha l'escargotphone :

- Allo , qui est à l'appareil ?

- Hiruna Tsuru? Ancienne élève de l'internat d'Impel Down ? Demanda alors une voix .

- C'est bien moi . Que se passe t'il donc ?

- Je suis dans le regret de vous informer de la mort de votre grand père . Mes condoléances .

Gotcha . Tzuru raccrocha et comprit maintenant pourquoi Sengoku l'avait laissée seule . Au fond , elle lui en fut reconnaissante car elle put abandonner tout son chagrins au grès des vagues. Mieux valait pour elle de pleurer maintenant que dans la base . Car si jamais quelqu'un la voyait pleurer , alors sa promotion risquerait bien de lui passer sous le nez . Et il ne fallait absolument pas que cela arrive , sinon , jamais elle ne serait en mesure de revoir ses amis Kaien et Miyuki . Un jour , elle se promit de les revoir . Et aussi de les présenter à son partenaire de terrain : Sengoku .

* * *

Pendant ce temps à Loguetown :

- Dépêches toi Sherry ! Ces types sont des coriaces !

- On doit fuir en vitesse ! Il très trop puissant pour nous , on ne peut pas se permettre de l'affronter ! On doit vite regagner la planque avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Sherry et Amy couraient aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient cependant ... Elles se firent stopper net par une attaque chargée de haki . Le mur face à elles fut réduit en miettes tandis qu'elles furent contraintes de s'arrêter . Où qu'elles aillent , elles n'arrivaient pas à lui échapper : Roméo . Un assassin parmi les assassins était dans la place et avançait lentement jusqu'à ses victimes apeurées .Et quant il fut face à ses proies , il me put s'empêcher de dire :

- La quelle de vous deux vais je tuer en premier ? La belle blonde ou la jolie verte à couettes . De toute manière j'avais déjà décidé depuis le départ ...

Et il s'élança sans la moindre retenue vers Sherry alors que son visage affichait un sourire plus que sardonique . La fin arriverait elle pour nos deux espionnes de l'agence de voyage ?

**à suivre ...**


	27. La ville où tout commence et termine

**Chapitre 27 : La ville où tout commence et où tout s'achève**

En fin d'après midi , à l'hôpital de Loguetown :

Miyuki et Wingston avaient passés leur journée à discuter . Tant et si bien qu'elle connaissait la vie de Wingston dans sa quasi totalité . Par la suite , ils avaient joués aux cartes et puis il a fini par s'endormir sur son lit . Elle souria légèrement en constatant qu'elle commençait à bien l'apprécier cet inspecteur ... Selon elle , il avait un je ne sais quoi de très attachant faisant que l'on ne pouvait que l'apprécier . Un jeune homme très dynamique pour sûr . Il était vrai qu'elle était loin de la froideur d'Impel Down et de la frustration toujours plus grandissante des jeunes tenryubitos de Mariejoie rêvant encore d'absolu et de liberté .

- Mariejoie , hein ? Je me demande s'ils ont découverts le pot aux roses ceux là ...

* * *

Mariejoie à la planque des tenryubitos :

- Je vous le répète mes chers semblables ! Que sommes nous si ce n'est des êtres mineurs , incapables de se mouvoir de leurs propres volontés car toujours réduit à être sous un état de tutelle ?! Je proclame que nous devons nous émanciper !

- Une seconde , saint Rossini , fit alors le président de séance . Qu'entendez vous par mineur et état de tutelle ? Votre explication mérite quelque éclaircissements ...

- Oui , vous avez raison , saint Shi ... La minorité est un état d'irresponsabilité qui s'explique par le fait qu'un mineur est incapable de se conduire de lui même , d'être autonome ; un peu comme des enfants en quelque sorte . L'état de tutelle en revanche , employé dans le cas où ...

Shizuka soupira . 5 ans ! 5 putain d'années qu'elle était obligée de se rendre à ces stupides réunions où de pseudos personnages de la soit disant haute société s'amusait à philosopher sur des problèmes x ou y sans pour autant savoir de quoi ceux ci parlent ... Ci leur blabla venait d'ouvrages historiques , alors on aurait pu aisément dire que ce tenryubito du clan Rossini s'adonnait avec ferveur au négationnisme . En d'autres thermes , à une déformation partielle d'un élément historique afin d'assouvir ses propres projets politiques ou autres ...

Et du coup , elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle faisait ici ... Miyuki aimait t'elle tant fréquenter ces genres d'endroits ? Si c'était le cas , alors sa cousine n'avait rien dans la tête ... elle sentit alors un bref coup de coupe provenant de sa gauche . Elle soupira en pensant " encore elle ..."En effet , cette personne au combien exaspérante chargée de surveiller Shizuka à l'extérieur tel un chaperon , c'était Midori , la fidèle amie de Miyuki , récemment devenue marine à east blue . Midori s'était alors promis que personne ne se rende compte que les deux femmes avaient échangés leurs rôles afin qu'elle puisse s'évader d'une vie au combien contraignante . C'était donc dire si les deux femmes étaient proches .

A la fin de la réunion , Midori voyait Shizuka bailler tant celle ci s'ennuyait . Midori vint alors immédiatement vers elle pour lui dire :

- Vous n'avez pas honte ?! Si vous continuez à afficher votre mauvaise humeur , alors tous se douteront de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ...

- Oui , oui ... Mais dis moi ... Suis je vraiment obligée de suivre chose aussi ennuyeuse ? Je suis à deux doigts d'en tomber de sommeil ... Acheva t'elle en simulant un énième bâillement .

Midori roula des yeux , exaspérée au possible . C'est alors sans manières qu'elle la prit par la main , la trainant presque de force jusqu'à chez elle où son pseudo frère , Hisashi , qui était en fait le cousin de Shizuka , devait les attendre , faisant les cents pas dans l'entrée .

Comment allait il réagir lorsque Midori lui apprendrait le comportement qu'a eu Shizuka ?

* * *

Jerry se trainait avec difficulté de ruelles en ruelles , faisant bien attention à cacher son visage , de peur qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on informe les marines de sa position ... Il regarda alors avec douleur sa blessure et vit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il se fasse retirer la balle que "cette garce " de Fuka Reizel lui avait mit . Mais il devait faire vite car sinon il mourrait suite à ses blessures , car on pouvait dire qu'a l'époque , Loguetown était loin d'être un modèle d'hygiène sur le plan mondial ...

Il bifurqua sur la droite , puis sur la gauche et tomba par mégarde sur un mystérieux individu avant de s'écrouler sur le sol . Il eut juste de temps d'entendre , avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience :

- Hé ! Courage ! Je me nomme Crocus ,je vais te soigner alors tiens le coup !

Sans tarder il partit en courant avec Jerry à moitié inconscient dans ses bras . Il bifurqua à droite , puis à gauche jusqu'à une ruelle si exiguë que l'on ne pouvait à peine passer à plus d'une personne à la fois . Il continua sa marche rapide jusqu'à son domicile et posa l'homme sur un lit sommaire . Tandis que Jerry suait à grosse goutte au vu de sa fièvre causé par sa blessure , Crocus fouillait dans ses affaires jusqu'à en sortir un morceau de cuir très résistant , où l'on pouvait encore y voir les nombreuses traces de dents de certains de ses anciens patients ...

Il lui tendit la pièce et lui ordonna :

- Mors la dedans et sois courageux , cela va faire très mal .

Et quand il fut certain que Jerry ait mit la pièce de cuir entre ses dents , il commença sa besogne . On entendit les hurlements de Jerry dans tout le pâté de maison alentours .

* * *

Mariejoie , domaine des Hiu :

Une claque . Un immense retentissement sourd résonna dans le salon désert où seul L'héritier des Hiu , sa cousine et Midori étaient . Les trais d'Hisashi étaient déformés par la haine tandis que ceux de Shizuka étaient devenu blême où miraculeusement demeurait sur son visage d'une pâleur extrême une seule marque vermeille : l'endroit où il se crut bon de la frapper en l'instant .

- Comment avez vous osé ?! rugit alors saint Hisachi .

- Je fais ce qu'il m'entends ! répondit alors froidement Shizuka . Cinq ans sont passées depuis le départ de Miyuki de cette maison ! Personne ne serait capable de nous différencier maintenant . Et d'ailleurs je juge que d'aller dans ce "club " pitoyable est une perte de temps ! Je préfère de loin la valse à pareils raisonnements venant d gamins qui jamais n'eurent osé voyager de leur volonté propre !

Elle se reprit alors une claque , mais sur l'autre joue cette fois ci . Verte de rage , elle bouscula Midori et s'enferma dans sa chambre . Fatigué , Hisashi s'assit sur un fauteuil tandis qu'il fit signe à Midori d'en faire de même . Ainsi débuta leur conversation :

- Je ne la comprend pas . Fit alors Hisashi . Elle est vraiment trop différente de Miyuki . Bien qu'elle aussi détestait ces réunions , elle ne se laissait jamais à dire ou faire des choses pouvant compromettre notre famille ...

- Mais que devrions nous faire alors ? Demanda alors Midori en agitant énergiquement son éventail . Elle ne respecte même pas le rang de votre famille vis à vis des autres ... Pouvons nous encore garder le secret à son égard ?

- Je l'espère ... Fit il simplement .

Puis il leva son regard vers Midori et demanda :

- Puis je compter sur votre patience ?

- Bien sûr . Fit elle en souriant légèrement .

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent .

* * *

Amy et Sherry étaient retranchées contre un mur , tremblantes . Certes , elles n'avaient guère peur de mourir , elles avaient été entrainées à tuer , dès leur arrivée dans ce monde qu'elles considéraient comme maudit . Un jour , elles eurent le malheur de tomber sur un jeu en ligne gratuit sur internet . "La légende de one piece " qu'il s'appelait . Et bien sûr , en parfaite otaku qu'elles étaient , elles se mirent à y jouer . Et de fil en aiguilles , elles se firent téléporter dans ce monde qu'elles considéraient comme illusoire , diamétralement opposé à leur monde d'origine .

En réalité , Amy et Sherry n'étaient pas sœur et elles ne se connaissaient même pas avant d'entrer dans le monde de One Piece . Elles étaient deux filles ordinaires de 15 et 17 ans le jour où toutes deux atteignirent respectivement le niveau 100 du jeu crée par Thiéri Gordox , plus communément appelé chez les membres de l'agence : Eichiro Oda .

On disait qu'elles étaient sœurs parce qu'elles étaient arrivées le même jour dans ce monde . Cependant , Amy de véritable nom Amandine , lycéenne quelconque de seconde et d'origine française ainsi que Sherry alias Shika , également lycéenne mais au japon avaient vite fait de ne guère s'apprécier . Leurs caractère aux antipodes l'un de l'autre ne rendait la tache facile pour aucune d'entre elles .

Alors comment auraient elles pu ne serait ce qu'imaginer mourir face à un malade mental à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre ?

- Sherry ... Fit alors Amy . Je ne t'ai jamais appréciée plus que ça mais ... Nous ne devons pas mourir toute les deux ici à Loguetown . Tu vois cette ville ? C'est ici que j'ai atterrie il y a près de 6 ans jour pour jour . On dit que cette fichue ville est l'endroit où tout commence et où tout s'achève ... Au départ j'y croyais pas mais ...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Hurla Sherry . Nous allons nous en sortir , tu verras ! Quand nous sortirons de ce fichu monde , je te ferais visiter Tokyo et les conventions mangas ! Tu verras !

- Ha ha ... Fit Amy sans joies aucune . Si je sors d'ici vivante , alors plus jamais je ne voudrais lire de mangas ... Et puis ... Tokyo ... Tout le monde parle japonais là bas ... Et nous ne serrons même plus capable de nous engueuler dans la même langue ...

- C'est pas grave ... Il nous reste toujours l'anglais non ? On pourra toujours converser en anglais ...

Amy lui fit un sourire triste et alors , Sherry su immédiatement ce qu'elle allait faire : elle allait se sacrifier pour qu'elle , Sherry , ait un chance de s'enfuir et d'atteindre la planque . Mais elle ne la laisserait pas faire !

- Bon , vous avez fini de discuter ? De toute façon , vous allez mourir toute les deux , ici et maintenant alors ...

Et au moment où Sherry cru sa dernière heure arrivée , Amy la poussa et la fit tomber à l'étage inférieur par un trou se trouvant près des deux jeunes femmes . En effet , dans leur fuite , elles avaient montées force d'escaliers en tout genre , sauté par dessus de nombreux précipices entre deux maisons et là , Sherry se vit contrainte de tomber d'environ trois étages , de l'endroit où l'avait poussée Amy . Cependant , jamais elle n'oublierai la vision cauchemardesque qu'elle eut à ce moment là : Cet assassin roux empalant avec froideur son amie , sa camarade avec brutalité alors qu'un flot de sang tendait à la souiller elle , Sherry , pour le restant de ses jours . Elle ne sut précisément comment elle avait fait pour s'enfuir , abandonnant là bas sa camarade , mais elle devait fuir au plus vite et disparaître ... Cependant , elle ne connaissait personne dans cette grande ville et avait besoin de soins au plus vite , la chute de trois étages ayant laissé des traces sur son frêle corps .

Cependant , de cette affaire , il y aurait une chose qu'elle n'oublierait jamais : Loguetown était décidément bien une ville où commençait et où tout s'achevait ... Car ici même prendrait le feu de la haine qu'elle vouerait à ceux qui était à l'origine de la mort de son amie : Amy .

**à suivre ...**


End file.
